todo lo que quiero, es probar un poco de su veneno
by AmnisDoctusDeAsis
Summary: CAP 9 ARRIBA!:D. Una acción de Malfoy puede cambiar su vida y la de alguien mas. ¿Que harías si la persona que te gusta piensa que salvarte la vida fue su peor error?. HermioneDraco. Dejen REVIEWS!
1. Una accion inesperada

Los personajes del fanfic le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, nosotras solo los ocupamos con el fin de crear el fanfic. Este fic lo escribimos dos chicas principiantes ("Amnis doctus" y "Clavis Insania" ), asi que por favor ténganos paciencia. Esperamos que disfruten la historia. Déjenos Reviews, se los agradeceremos.

**Capitulo 1 Una Acción Inesperada**

La clase de Pociones había comenzado hacia 10 minutos, los alumnos se encontraban dispersos en pequeños grupos entre la sala y los pasillos aledaños aprovechando el retraso del profesor Snape, que aun no había llegado, conversando o simplemente descansando, últimamente se había hecho costumbre su ausencia ya que su trabajo como espía, a medida que se desarrollaba la guerra, le demandaba cada vez mas tiempo. Obviamente esta labor del profesor de Pociones la sabían solo algunos alumnos, aquellos pertenecientes a "La Resistencia", un grupo de alumnos seleccionados por ser lo mejores de Hogwarts, a quienes se les otorgaba un entrenamiento especial con el fin de defender al colegio en caso de ser necesario. Dumbledore les había dado su confianza y con ello cierta información de lo que sucedía fuera del colegio, de los secretos del castillo y de las estrategias que se ocuparan para enfrentarse al enemigo, información a la que solo tenían acceso los profesores. A este grupo pertenecían Harry, Ron, Hermione, para pesar de algunos Malfoy, (de quien no se tenia certeza porque participaba), y un par de alumnos mas. El grupo no era extenso ya que esto requería mucho mas de lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes pudiera manejar.

En la sala solo quedaban ciertos alumnos porque la mayoría prefería estar fuera del aula, el olor adentro no era muy agradable, la mezcla que se creaba debido a todas las cosas que estaban en los estantes hacían que el ambiente se tornara de vez en cuando insoportable. Pero eso parecía no importarle a Harry, Ron y Hermione, que eran uno de los grupos (a parte del de Malfoy) que habían preferido esperar en sus puestos la llegada del profesor. Aunque eso no significaba que estuvieran literalmente en sus puestos, Harry se encontraba apoyado en una muralla cerca de la mesa de Snape, en donde disfrutaba de mayor privacidad para poder conversar.

—Todavía no entiendo cuál es la intención de Malfoy al participar del grupo –dijo Harry.

Los ojos llenos de rabia de Ron se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia Malfoy. -de seguro les debe de estar informando a los mortífagos todo lo que pensamos hacer.

— ¿Y como se supone que les cuenta?... todo lo que entra y sale del colegio debe de ser revisado, por ordenes expresas del director, y no creo que se arriesgue a salir en la noche ni mucho menos... —dijo Hermione, que como siempre, parecía no tener problema en mantener su cabeza fría ante cualquier situación.

—Podría ser como los mensajes que recibimos de Fred y George... –-La cara de Ron se vio de pronto iluminada por una sonrisa pícara.

—Francamente creo que no deberían estar desconfiando de Malfoy, si Dumbledore lo eligió fue por algo, y tu Harry deberías saberlo...Además creo que ha ayudado bastante en el grupo como para que le estén cuestionando todo lo que hace...

Harry no dijo nada, solo se limito a mirar por un segundo a Malfoy para luego caminar hacia el escritorio de Snape y sentarse sobre él. Al parecer este solo acto pareció molestar a mas de alguien dentro del aula. Hermione no alcanzo a abrir la boca cuando una figura esbelta y de cabellos rubios se poso cerca de Harry.

— ¿No has llamado lo suficiente la atención esta semana que ahora necesitas subirte a la mesa de los profesores, Potter? —Draco lo miró en forma prepotente —Bájate de ahí.

—Desaparece Malfoy —la voz de Harry sonaba molesta.

Pero Malfoy no se movió. En ese momento Crabbe y Goyle se acercaron a Malfoy y tomaron sus posiciones habituales: uno a cada lado de él.

—¿Ahora te tienen de cuidador de la mesa de Snape?—Ron tomaba parte en la discusión.

Los ojos de Malfoy se dirigieron maliciosamente hacia el colorín.

—Mantente alejado de los problemas, Weasley, que si te echan ya no podrás comer gratis.

Luego miró a Harry —bájate de ahí Potter, no lo voy a repetir otra vez...

—Bájame tu si quieres... —Harry lo miraba fingiendo frialdad mientras Hermione trataba de calmar a Ron para que no saltara sobre el rubio.

Para sorpresa de los chicos Malfoy no hizo nada, solo miro una última vez a Harry, miro hacia la puerta y luego se dio vuelta y se devolvió a su puesto. Esto fue una sorpresa incluso para Hermione que estaba preparada para todo, Harry comenzó a reír y Ron no se quedaba atrás.

—Uauu! Harry... —Ron no alcanzo a terminar su alabanza cuando Hermione lo interrumpió.

—Harry no deberías sentarte en la mesa de los profesores, además si te ve Snape de seguro te va a quitar mas de los puntos que tenemos, y tu Ron no deberías alentarlo cada vez que...—ahora Hermione fue la que no alcanzo a terminar cuando fue interrumpida por una voz inconfundible.

—Parece señor Potter que no puede dejar pasar ninguna oportunidad para ser florerito, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor —Snape había presenciado la escena desde la puerta y ahora entraba en la sala a paso rápido seguido de un lote de alumnos. —y ahora hágame el favor de salirse de mi mesa e ir a sentarse a su puesto...— Harry salto de las mesa y sin querer vio a Malfoy que parecía estar mas que pagado con la escena, al parecer su plan de venganza había resultado a la perfección; Harry le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Te dije que eso pasaría- dijo Hermione.

—Y usted señorita Granger ahora puede ver el futuro...50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por ser una irremediable sabelotodo.

La cara de Hermione se puso de un rojo intenso y los tres chicos caminaron hacia sus puestos, en donde se sentaron sin decir una palabra mas.

Ya era la hora de almuerzo, los chicos se apuraron por llegar al salón, las clases los habían dejado agotados. Trataron de buscar los asientos mas alejados, pero para su sorpresa el salón estaba lleno, parece que a todos les había dado por ir a comer, al final encontraron tres asientos fuera de la muchedumbre, Ginny era la mas cercana, que estaba como a tres puestos aproximadamente de Harry,

—Que les dio a todos por venir a comer ahora...—dijo Ron un poco molesto mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry.

—No lo se...—contesto Harry indiferente.

Una vez sentados comenzaron a servirse comida en los platos, se mantuvieron callados durante un rato en el que solo se preocuparon de comer, hasta que Ron rompió el silencio.

—Alguien debería controlar a Snape...—dijo Ron echándose un pedazo de papa a la boca —...100 puntos es como mucho...—otro pedazo de papa —...y mas encima le dio a Malfoy puntos por todo... —tomó el vaso y dio un sorbo gigante—...estoy seguro que tu Hermione sabes mas que ese creído de Malfoy...

—Ese era mi vaso Ron, aquí esta el tuyo...—dijo Hermione alcanzándole el vaso a Ron.

—Lo siento...—dejó el vaso frente al plato de Hermione y tomo su vaso para continuar bebiendo-...mmm...llegó ...el ...correo...

Las lechuzas se esparcieron por todo el salón, todos los alumnos dejaron de comer para poder recibir el correo, las aves volaban de forma decidida, dejando caer los paquetes que traían en los puestos correctos, luego de hecho esto salían nuevamente. Pigwidgeon era la única un poco perdida, dio una vuelta entera al salón antes de llegar al puesto de Ron en donde dejo caer una carta, Ron le dio unas migajas antes de que emprendiera el vuelo nuevamente.

—Es de Fred y George...—dijo Ron abriendo la carta.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron mirando a Ron mientras este abría la carta, Ron dijo el hechizo para hacer la carta clara y comenzó a leer. Fred y George habían estado manteniendo informados a los chicos de lo que pasaba fuera del colegio, de cómo se estaba desarrollando la guerra, y de cualquier noticia que tuvieran de los puntos que iban a ser atacados, si bien ellos formaban parte de La Resistencia y se les eran informadas la mayoría de las cosas, sabían que los profesores no les contaban todo, ya que había cosas que era mejor que los alumnos no supieran. Como Dumbledore había ordenado que todo lo que entrara y saliera del colegio debía de ser revisado Fred y George habían comenzado a enviarle las cartas a Ron en clave, si uno la veía solo contaba cosas de cómo se encontraba la familia y cosas así, una ves que Ron decía el hechizo las letras se re-ordenaban mostrando el mensaje real. La primera vez les costo entender que les querían decir pero luego Ron recordó el hechizo que le había enseñado Fred. El hechizo era sencillo y había sido creado por los gemelos en las vacaciones.

—Dicen que va a ser atacado Hogsmeade hoy en la noche...—resumió Ron en tono bajo.

—¿Van a atacar Hogsmeade?..—la voz de Harry no fue precisamente baja.

—SSSHHHHH...que te pueden escuchar...—dijo Ron mirando alrededor, al parecer nadie había escuchado, todos seguían comiendo normalmente, excepto Ginny que tenia la mirada fija en el plato, y su cara estaba un poco blanca, Ron se quedó mirándola por un rato pero parecía que estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

—¿Hogsmeade?...eso es cerca del colegio!...no dicen hora?...—Harry se había acercado al centro y había bajado el tono de voz.

—Mm...nop, no dicen hora exacta, solo dice que será esta noche...

—Debemos avisarle a los profesores para que estén preparados, si va a haber un ataque tan cerca de Hogwarts entonces los profesores tienen que saberlo...-la voz de Hermione era decidida.

Los chicos asintieron y se pararon, saliendo del salón lo mas rápido que pudieron, tratando de no levantar sospechas obviamente. Ya era hora de entrar a las siguiente clase, por lo que decidieron que después buscarían a McGonagall para contarle lo del ataque.

—Ya estamos al tanto de lo que va a ocurrir...es mejor que se vayan a sus clases, el colegio esta bien protegido, y no hay nada mas que nosotros podamos hacer...—La voz de McGonagall era amable pero distante.

—Pero...—Harry no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpido nuevamente por McGonagall.

—Nosotros tenemos que velar por la seguridad de los alumnos...ya tomamos todas las acciones necesarias y como les dije, no hay nada mas que nosotros podamos hacer, ahora por favor vuelvan a sus clases... –-La voz de Mcgonagall era decidida, y su expresión aun mas, definitivamente no pensaba seguir explicándoles ninguna cosa mas. Los chicos no dijeron nada, después de todo McGonagall tenia razón, ellos solo debían preocuparse por el bienestar de los alumnos, no podían salir a pelear ni mucho menos, la mayoría de los padres había decidido mandar a sus hijos al colegio, a pesar de lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque Hogwarts aun seguía siendo uno de los lugares mas seguros, y podrían tener la certeza de que sus hijos estarían bien, así que era entendible el punto de vista de McGonagall, esa responsabilidad era algo que no podían obviar así como así, y aunque los ataques ocurrieran cerca del Hogwarts ellos solo tenían que mantener el colegio seguro, y tratar de que las clases se desarrollaran de la manera mas normal posible.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la puerta con una expresión confusa, no sabían muy bien que sentir.

—Ahhh...una ultima cosa...—dijo McGonagall antes de que salieran de la sala —no le cuenten a sus compañeros nada de esto, uno nunca sabe la reacción que pueden tener y no es la idea que los alumnos entren en pánico.

Los chicos asintieron sin decir una palabra.

La expresión de Mcgonagall se suavizo para mostrar una leve sonrisa –...todo va a estar bien, no se preocupen, hay gente bien entrenada afuera que esta luchando para que ustedes-saben-quien no se salga con la suya.

Las palabras dichas por Mcgonagall cumplieron su objetivo, la expresión de los chicos se suavizo y se mostró más tranquila.

Las clases ya habían terminado, así que se dirigieron a la sala común, después de un rato de silencio Hermione habló.

—McGonagall tiene razón, ellos están para cuidar el colegio, y no pueden hacer nada mas.

—Pero por que no nos contaron que iban a atacar Hogsmeade, después de todo nosotros formamos parte de La Resistencia, y se supone que deberíamos saber que lugares van a atacar, sobre todo si es tan cerca de Hogwarts… —Harry estaba un poco confundido y molesto.

—Por eso mismo...—la voz Hermione sonaba bastante tranquila, y claramente quería también trasmitir eso a sus amigos—mira como nos pusimos nosotros al saber la noticia, y eso que a nosotros nos están preparando para enfrentarnos a una situación mucho peor...

—Han visto a Ginny?...—interrumpió Seamus.

—No, no la he visto desde el almuerzo ..—contestó Ron.

—Si la ven le dicen que la nado buscando por favor...

—Bueno...—contestaron los tres al unísono.

Una vez que Seamus se había alejado un poco Harry continuó con la conversación que tenían antes de la interrupción.—pero si nos están preparando para defender el colegio en un ataque, no se supone que deberían decirnos cuando algo así pasa...

—Harry no nos están entrenando para salir a pelear ni mucho menos si no que nos están dando herramientas para poder defender a nuestros compañeros, ya que si llega a pasar algo los profesores no va a poder estar preocupados de todo..._luna menguante_—la señora gorda se movió lentamente para dejar la pasada libre a los chicos—...nuestra tarea es en cierta forma una ayuda para que los prefectos puedan guiar a los alumnos a un lugar seguro, nosotros debemos estar por si necesitan repeler algún ataque, o algo así...pero no nos van a poner al frente en la batalla...no te olvides que solo somos alumnos.

Todavía faltaban unos minutos para que las clases acabaran, algunos alumnos de otros años aun no terminaban su día, así que en la sala común había poca gente, un grupo de sexto año estaba sentado en la chimenea conversando, mientras dos chicos de tercero jugaban ajedrez mágico en una de las mesas, Colin se encontraba en uno de los sillones revisando unas fotografías junto a su hermano. El ambiente era tranquilo, todos estaban disfrutando del rato libre. Ron se dirigió a uno de los sillones, para dejarse caer en el, Harry y Hermione lo siguieron.

—Hola Ron...—dijo uno de los niños de sexto que estaba sentado en el sillón al frente de la chimenea —hola —dijo ahora mirando en dirección a Harry y Hermione.—¿que les pasa? parece que les hubieran quitado unos 500 puntos a cada uno...—dijo con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

—Las clases estuvieron agotadoras...—dijo Ron, francamente no tenía intensiones de hablar mucho.

—¿Alguien ha visto pasar a Ginny? —Preguntó Seamus que ahora venía entrando en la sala común. —la he buscado por todo el colegio...

—No creo que la hayas buscado por todo el colegio, es un poco exagerado¿no crees?...te habrías demorado mas de un rato en recorrer todo Hogwarts... —dijo de forma divertida uno de los chicos que estaba sentado en el sillón.

—Creo que se escapó a Hogsmeade...—dijo otro—…de todas formas ¿por qué la buscas tanto?.

—A Hogsmeade! –-gritó Ron levantándose levemente del sillón, las pecas resaltaban mas en el rostro pálido.

—¡Como...como que se fue a Hogsmeade! —dijo Harry un poco alterado—como...¡para que fue para allá!

—Cálmense...que problema hay...—dijo el chico sorprendido, pero la cara de Ron no parecía ceder—...no se a que fue, algo le escuche que tenia que hablar con una amiga que tiene allá...cual es el problema?.

—Tenemos que ir a buscarla...—dijo Ron algo desesperado.

—No Ron, creo que es mejor que le avisemos a los profesores...—Hermione fue interrumpida por un confundido Seamus.

—Podrían explicar cual es el problema, que no entiendo nada...

—Lo que pasa es que hoy iban a atacar Hogsmeade...—dijo Hermione tratando de mantener la calma.

—QUE!...y como lo saben?...

—Eso no importa, tenemos que ir a buscarla, le podría pasar cualquier cosa...—dijo Harry decidido.

—Harry creo que es mejor...—Hermione fue interrumpida bruscamente.

—Si no quieres no vayas...anda tu a avisarle a los profesores, nosotros vamos a ir a buscarla, mientras mas tiempo pasa mas peligro corre...—Harry definitivamente no escuchaba a nadie, y Hermione lo pudo notar.

—Esta bien...¿cómo a que hora se fue?..—dijo Hermione resignada, claramente no tenia otra opción, no pensaba dejar que sus amigos fueran solos, sabiendo que necesitarían la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible.

—Como hace una hora...

—Puede ser que la alcancemos antes de llegar a Hogsmeade...—Harry trataba de calmar un poco a Ron que parecía no poder hablar, su rostro estaba perplejo.

—Vamos!...—Colin se puso de pie junto con dos compañeras de Ginny. Dennis no se quedó atrás y siguió a Colin.

—...yo los acompaño...—dijo Seamus acercándose a Ron.

—no, es mejor que se queden...—Harry les dijo alterado desde la escalera. Se dirigía en ese momento a buscar la capa de invisibilidad.

Seamus se dio vuelta de inmediato para poder mirar a Harry –-Si realmente hay un ataque es mejor que seamos un grupo mas grande, así nos defendemos mejor...

Harry iba a comenzar alegar cuando fue interrumpido.

—Seamus tiene razón, pero igual el grupo no puede ser muy extenso, no iremos mas de diez. –Hermione trataba de ser razonable, claramente no era ese el momento de comenzar una discusión.

—Bueno...pero solo de sexto y séptimo...—dicho esto de muy mal humor entro a su habitación en busca de la capa.

Diez minutos mas tarde se encontraban dentro del pasadizo, Harry aun no entendía como habían logrado llegar hasta ahí sin ser vistos, siendo un grupo tan grande. Después de una pequeña discusión en la sala común sobre quienes deberían ir, el grupo quedó conformado de 9 personas: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Colin, y tres compañeras de Ginny, Lindsey, Kate y Samantha.

—Por lo menos no llegamos al tope de diez –-dijo Harry malhumorado y saliendo apresuradamente por el retrato para que no se agregara mas gente.

Pero la felicidad de Harry duró hasta que Luna se les agregó a mitad de camino...al final el grupo quedó de diez.

Al fin los chicos salieron del túnel por la puerta trampa de Honeydukes. Harry fué primero, él se encargó de vigilar que nadie los viera llegar. Desde el subterráneo de la tienda podían escuchar los gritos que venían desde todo el pueblo producto del ataque. Aunque estaban concientes a lo que se enfrentaban, hasta ahora nunca habían sido parte de una batalla, por lo que los nervios del grupo de jóvenes empezaron a crecer.

—Bien, ahora nos dividiremos en grupos de tres—Harry hubiera preferido ir con menos gente. Sabía que todos eran capaces de defenderse, pero no estaban preparados para el caos que suponía se vivía afuera; y ahora tendría que , además de buscar a Ginny y salvar su pellejo, preocuparse de que nadie se perdiera ni resultara herido.

—Yo iré primero—Ron no se había agrupado con nadie, esperando a poder ser quien los guiara.

Harry se iba a negar, no quería arriesgar a Ron dejándolo solo, pero prefirió callar. Después de todo era su hermana la que estaba perdida y tenía todo el derecho a querer salvarla.

—Está bien —le extendió la capa de invisibilidad —sube primero, serás el guía.

Ron subió las escaleras empuñando fuerte su varita. A cada paso que daba podía escuchar los gritos y llantos de las personas, junto con el ruido de cosas que se quebraban o estallaban. El pecho le oprimía al pensar en las posibilidades que tenían de encontrar a su hermana.

Abrió la puerta y se escabulló rápidamente. Entonces miró alrededor. El lugar estaba vacío pero intacto, al parecer aún nadie entraba ahí, solo quedaban algunas bolsas con dulces esparcidas por el suelo. Como si hubieran salido corriendo.

—Pueden subir, está vacío.

Harry fue el primero en asomarse, Hermione estaba encargada del grupo que venía detrás de él. Los tres grupos al subir se dispersaron por la tienda manteniéndose agachados para no ser vistos y se escondieron detrás de los estantes llenos de dulces. Mientras, Ron se había asomado a la salida de la tienda para saber cual sería su siguiente paso. Resultaba contradictorio estar en esa situación y al mismo tiempo rodeado de dulces en aquel lugar que normalmente era un símbolo de alegría o felicidad azucarada.

Por las ventanas, los chicos pudieron ver al fin que ocurría en las calles de Hogsmeade.

Varias casas se estaban incendiando, pero el fuego que las envolvía no era amarillo sino que rojo, como la sangre; de ellas salían personas gimiendo y gritando por el dolor. Las llamas producían cortes en la piel, que luego de verse expuesta por unos minutos terminaba cediendo, desprendiéndose. Los que se habían salvado del fuego corrían como locos en todas direcciones, algunos eran alcanzados en el camino con hechizos que los hacían volar, para luego dejarlos caer bruscamente en el duro suelo. Desde la puerta Ron pudo ver varios mortífagos que jugaban con la gente como si fueran marionetas. En una esquina algunas personas se habían amontonado y hacían frente a los magos de Voldemort para evitar que siguieran avanzando.

Entre todo el desorden, el colorín distinguió un edificio que todavía no era alcanzado por las llamas, una de sus entradas estaba abierta y era lo suficientemente oscura como para esconderse ahí hasta encontrar otro lugar para seguir avanzando. Corrió hasta ella para asegurarse que no habría peligro si entraban ahí. Como estaba vacía volvió a Honeydukes para informarles lo que iban a hacer. Salieron del almacén en los grupos de tres que habían armado, manteniendo un tiempo para distanciarse y no salir en una enorme masa. Era imposible que los vieran entre toda la gente por lo que llegaron sanos y salvos hasta el edificio.

—Ron, ahora deberías subir al techo para tener una mejor vista de lo que está ocurriendo- Hermione hablaba al aire ya que Weasley aún no se quitaba la capa.

—¡Voy!- y se escucharon sus pasos subir la escalera.

El edificio tenía tres pisos. Como el pueblo era pequeño prácticamente no habían construcciones más altas que esa. Subió al techo y tuvo una panorámica de lo que ocurría, aguzó la vista. Entre una grupo de niños que lloraban, probablemente perdidos, se encontraba una cabeza roja que intentaba calmarlos. Ginny se puso de pié y disparó con su varita hacia unas llamas de fuego que amenazaban con atacarlos, logró apaciguarlo pero una sola varita en contra de la masa roja no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

Ron siguió mirando hacia todos lados en busca de un plan para sacarla de ahí. Estaban un par de cuadras hacia el sur. El problema era que para llegar a ella tenían que pasar por el grupo de mortífagos que había visto antes. Ahora ya no estaban haciendo saltar gente, sino que cubrían a los caídos con serpientes para poder capturarlos. Si lograban pasarlos tenían que combatir las llamas que acorralaban a su hermana y se extendían por casi todo el pueblo.

—La calle detrás de este edificio no está incendiándose, podemos avanzar por ahí hasta dos calles más hacia el sur. Evitaríamos a los mortífagos y llegaríamos a la altura en donde está Ginny.

—Luego podemos entrar a las casas y controlar el incendio desde dentro, así no se darán cuenta de nuestra presencia- Hermione miraba el mapa que Ron habían garabateado para explicar la estrategia.

—Pero si la calle no está en llamas, tal vez hayan más mortífagos de ese lado ocultos, esperando a que todos corran hacia allá—Lindsey miraba todos con temor.

—De hecho hay mortífagos ahí también, pero no son muchos. Al parecer se concentran en la avenida principal. No sé que es lo que buscan

—Entonces tendremos que arriesgarnos- Harry empuñaba su varita animando a sus compañeros.

Ron salió con la capa puesta, de vez en cuando, sacaba una mano para indicar por donde tenían que correr. Así avanzaron una cuadra, esquivando de milagro a dos mortífagos que practicaban hechizos con algunas víctimas recién capturadas. El segundo trecho fue mucho más complicado, ya que estaba menos vacío y había que esquivar mucha gente que corría en dirección opuesta a la de ellos. Ron se adelantó para distraer a tres mortífagos aprovechando su invisibilidad. Harry entonces tomó el lugar de guía y ayudó a todos a pasar sin que los vieran, hasta llegar a una pequeña casa que Ron les había indicado.

Una vez dentro pudieron ver el fuego propagarse por las habitaciones de la casa. Se suponía que si atravesaban esas piezas llegarían cerca de Ginny.

Harry le pidió la capa a Ron para guardarla dentro de su ropa y evitar que se quemara (o más bien rompiera) —Nos formaremos de a dos, iremos en hilera lanzando el conjuro _extinguo_ para abrirnos paso entre las llamas.

Harry y Ron encabezaron la fila, Hermione se fue al último para resguardar a todos los chicos junto con Seamus.

Avanzaron en línea recta por la casa hacia donde se suponía estaba la hermana de Ron, rompiendo cualquier cosa que estuviera en el camino incluyendo paredes, hasta que finalmente llegaron al lugar en donde Ron la había visto.

Aún estaba ahí, en un pequeño rincón, llena de cortes intentando controlar las llamas que ahora hacían un pequeño círculo alrededor de ella y el grupo de niños.

- ¡RON, HARRY!- Ginny casi llora de alegría al ver esas caras familiares, aliviada porque pensó que no las vería más. Ahora estaba segura que todo iba a salir bien.

Entre todos lograron hacer una salida por el mismo lugar que entraron. Aún dentro de la casa, empezaron a pensar como regresar al castillo, ya que seguramente el paso a Honeydukes estaba cerrado. Ginny los interrumpió:

- No podemos volver a Hogwarts, estos niños están a mi cargo, debo llevarlos a _Feu de Hogsmeade_ ahí están sus familiares y la mayoría del pueblo, solo son unas casas más allá.

Harry se puso la capa y les pidió que lo esperaran. Para tomar una decisión tenía que saber si era más seguro ir donde estaba la gente agrupada (probablemente resistiendo en equipo), o devolverse por la tienda de dulces al castillo.

La casa _Feu de Hogsmeade_ permanecía aún en buen estado, unos veinte magos estaban escondidos listos para atacar a cualquier mortífago que se acercara. Harry entró a la casa, funcionaba como un hospital-albergue. Muchos niños habían sido sedados para que se calmaran un poco.

Todo parecía estar manchado de sangre, varias puertas estaban cerradas y desde dentro se escuchaban conjuros sanadores y quejidos, Harry vio llegar a una mujer con su esposo lleno de ampollas verdes, tenía el brazo al doble de su tamaño y pudo notar que el resto de su cuerpo también se estaba inflando. A pesar de todo, le pareció más seguro llevar a los niños ahí, al menos estaban organizados y el camino hacia allá era medianamente seguro.

—Está bien iremos a _Feu de Hogsmeade_—dijo Harry al momento de entrar a la casa.

—Cada grupo se encargará de dos niños —le informó Hermione, que ya había organizado la forma en que se moverían.

—Bien, les avisaré cuando puedan salir.

De esta manera avanzaron sin mayores problemas. Ya casi habían llegado a la puerta cuando dos magos salieron en su encuentro. Rápidamente los hicieron entrar, empezaron a examinarlos y a interrogarlos, querían saber cómo habían llegado y de donde habían sacado esos niños.

Ginny les contó que se los habían encargado dos señoras para que los llevara hasta allá, ellas se quedaron para evitar que los siguieran.

Les estaban preguntando de donde eran ellos, cuando un rayo atravesó la pared y dio en una mesa haciéndola pedazos. Varios hombres entraron corriendo.

—¡DEBEMOS LLEVAR A TODOS ABAJO! — gritó uno de ellos

Desde afuera venía una luz verde intermitente. Era el efecto de la maldición _avada kevadra_ que estaba abriéndose paso a gran velocidad. La gente se descontroló y comenzaron a correr en dirección a las escaleras, hasta ahora ocultas, que llevaban al subterráneo. Casi todos los niños habían sido tomados en brazos, los que no, eran atropellados por la masa de gente. Las habitaciones con puertas cerradas se abrieron y personas deformes salían de ellas intentando salvarse.

Los chicos comenzaron a ser empujados por la gente, y se les hacía imposible permanecer juntos. Ninguno sabía qué hacer. Corrieron hacia las escaleras pero no se podía bajar pues estaban abarrotadas. Poco después un hombre las cerró con un hechizo, aplastando a algunos en el camino. Era un mago alto y muy delgado, al cual habían nombrado como líder. Harry que no había querido entrar hasta ver que sus compañeros lo hicieran, lo quedó mirando con rabia. El hombre le devolvió la mirada.

—Si llegan y nos ven bajando las escaleras, sabrán del escondite y los atraparán. De esta forma, al menos ellos se salvarán —Se notaba la turbación en su voz pero sus ojos eran decididos. Luego se alejó hacia la puerta para detener el avance del enemigo.

Harry no había visto bajar a ningún gryffindor, se subió a una chimenea para poder buscarlos sobre las cabezas de las personas y distinguió algunas conocidas

—¡TODOS LOS DE GRYFFINDOR, A LA CHIMENEA!- Harry había conseguido hacerse escuchar entre todo el ruido. Supo que había sido así cuando varias cabezas comenzaron a acercarse con dificultad. Creyó que la suerte estaba de su lado porque no faltaba ninguno.

Cambió de parecer cuando los mortífagos llegaron a la entrada, varios pueblerinos intentaron impedirles el paso, mientras los que no habían logrado llegar al subterráneo subían a la parte más alta del edificio para intentar escapar o se escondían entre los muebles.

Aunque los habían entrenado durante ese año para enfrentarse a situaciones caóticas, ninguno hubiera esperado algo parecido, ni siquiera Harry, que tenía mucha experiencia en trabajar bajo presión. No alcanzaron a diseñar un plan antes de que invadieran el lugar.

—¡VAMOS AL TECHO! — No sabía si era lo correcto, pero de todas formas debía ser mejor idea que permanecer ahí. Aplastaron a otras personas que tenían la misma intención de llegar hasta arriba, fueron pisoteados, apretujados, pero lo hicieron. Harry volvió a reunirlos, se aseguró que estuvieran todos y empezó a estudiar sus posibilidades. Estaba en eso cuando Seamus levantó la mano.

—Encontré esto —Traía una gran sábana blanca, la levantó para que todos pudieran verla.

—¡Muy bien! —Hermione se la quitó de las manos y la puso en el suelo, con un movimiento de varita el trapo se elevó- No nos resistirá a todos, pueden ir seis primero, llegar hasta el patio de esa casa- señaló una pequeña construcción a medio quemar- y mandarla de vuelta.

—Bien, los de 6º arriba —Harry los ayudó a subir y emprendieron el vuelo.

En ese momento escucharon más gritos. Todos voltearon a ver las escaleras. Un mortífago se había asomado pero recibió varios ataques de quienes estaban arriba, incluyendo los alumnos de Hogwarts. Harry miró hacia el lugar donde sus compañeros aún volaban, impaciente.

Aterrizaron y mandaron la sábana de vuelta, casi inmediatamente estaban sobre ella, mientras, la puerta que separaba el techo de las escaleras se hacía pedazos dejando pasar al menos diez mortífagos. La mayoría de las personas se las habían ingeniado para escapar, como no había mucha gente que los distrajera pudieron ver a los chicos cuando se elevaron y los hechizos no se hicieron esperar.

Se defendieron como pudieron hasta que finalmente los derribaron. Cayeron en mitad de la calle quedando atontados por el golpe, el resto de sus compañeros corrieron en su ayuda. Cinco mortífagos bajaron del techo en sus escobas para alcanzarlos y atraparon a Luna. Harry no lo pensó dos veces, se colgó de la escoba y golpeó al hombre hasta que la soltó, ambos cayeron al suelo y corrieron hasta la casa. Los mortífagos no entraron, prefirieron esperarlos afuera, el fuego no tardaría en quemar toda la casa y tendrían que salir.

—Volvamos a Honeydukes - Hermione intentaba despertar a Colin que en la caída se había perdido la conciencia- es mejor que volvamos al castillo por el pasadizo que tomar un camino más largo a la vista de todos. A estas alturas la tienda estará quemándose. No nos seguirán

—¿y si probamos por la casa de los gritos?- Ron los miraba desde el suelo, tenía el tobillo esguinzado.

Hermione pareció pensarlo —está lo suficientemente alejada como para volver tranquilos y el trayecto hasta ella no es muy largo, pero será difícil entrar ahí, sin contar con que primero debemos salir del pueblo.

— Bien, entonces vamos hasta la casa de los gritos- Ginny miró a Harry como esperando a que la apoyara, él asintió.

—Nos están esperando afuera —Neville había estado mirando por la ventana para asegurarse que no los siguieran.

—Tenemos que pasar entre las llamas entonces, pasaremos esta cuadra entre las casas, luego veremos qué hacer.

Colin ya había despertado y con dificultad se puso de pie, Ron había sido medianamente curado, lo suficiente como para que no le costara mucho desplazarse. Todos se formaron de la misma manera en que lo hicieron para rescatar a Ginny y partieron.

Llegaron a una calle que también estaba siendo atacada, Como no podían esperar a que se desocupara Harry pidió que lo cubrieran. Kate y Seamus lo acompañaron para pelear. Lanzaron varios hechizos derribando a un par de mortífagos. Samantha fue atropellada por una familia que corría para salvarse. Hermione levantó su varita y protegió a Harry, que se había caído, de un techo que volaba hacia él, todos corrieron hasta el final de la calle, atravesando varios obstáculos, animales escapando, heridos que intentaban aferrarse a ellos, serpientes que ahora invadían el lugar y más gente escapando. Así, salieron del pueblo y se internaron en un bosque.

No era muy espeso, podían ver el pueblo quemarse y estaban seguros que a ellos también podían verlos. Dos mortífagos los habían estado siguiendo, por lo que todos se metieron en una especie de zanja, intentando perderlos de vista.

—La casa de los gritos está hacia allá —Dijo Harry apuntando con su dedo, y haciendo señas para que avanzaran. La zanja era larga, no muy alta y angosta, debían caminar agachados para que no los vieran y resultaba difícil avanzar de esta manera. Estaba llena de barro pues normalmente era utilizada para evacuar el agua de las lluvias en invierno.

No llevaban mucho trecho recorrido cuando alguien saltó hacia ellos, todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Era Draco Malfoy quien al verlos puso una cara similar, solo que más bien de sorpresa era de pánico. Harry miró en la dirección de donde el Slytherin vino y quedó helado. Unos seis mortífagos caminaban hacia ellos a paso firme. No solo Harry los vio, Ron después de sentir el terror al que ya se estaba acostumbrando, se lleno de ira y gritó a Malfoy

—¡ERES UN TRAIDOR! —Intentó agarrar a Draco, Junto con Harry, pero Luna los detuvo.

—¡Harry tenemos que correr!

Draco corrió en dirección opuesta haciendo el mayor ruido que pudo, un mortífago lo siguió, el resto se fue hacia el grupo de Harry, ya que aunque no podían verlo en la oscuridad (la noche había caído) escucharon su nombre y vieron sus gafas, a si es que suponían que era Potter.

Ya no había más que hacer, no tenían como escapar. Harry paró de correr, de todas maneras no podían entrar al pasadizo si los estaban siguiendo, el resto entendió e hizo lo mismo. Empezaron a atacar, los mortífagos incendiaron el bosque para que no pudieran huir. Estaban luchando cuando Lupin llegó de sorpresa, disparó a dos mortífagos y apagó algunas llamas, dos aurores más terminaron con el resto.

—¿Cómo es posible que estén aquí! —Lupin estaba realmente enojado

Potter iba a abrir la boca para dar explicaciones pero su el ex-profesor de defensa no lo dejó, no había tiempo para eso, los ayudó a llegar hasta la casa de los gritos y se las arregló para hacer una puerta

—Entren ahora

—Profesor...

—Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes, no me hagan perder más el tiempo y entren.

Uno a uno entraron en el túnel, pero faltaba alguien

—¿Y hermione? —Harry aún no se metía al pasadizo, miró detrás del licántropo por si se había atrasado.

Ron tampoco entraba todavía, empezaron a mirar hacia todos lados pero no la encontraban, el resto de los chicos al oír que la llamaban se devolvieron

—Creía que venía con nosotros

Los ánimos se calentaron.

—Tenemos que ir a buscarla

—NO —Lupin les impidió el paso —¡váyanse ahora al castillo, yo la buscaré!

—Pero profesor...

—¡ya basta, váyanse ahora!

Harry siguió insistiendo hasta que Lupin lo tomó por el hombro.

—¿Quieres devolverte para perderte también!

Harry se enojó¿acaso Lupin pensaba que él era un inútil, tragó saliva y apretó las manos— Yo podría ayudar.

El auror respiró profundo para calmarse —Nos ayudarás si te vas —le dijo fríamente.

Al darse cuenta que no tenía otra alternativa se metió al túnel junto con el resto de los estudiantes.

Lupin cerró la entrada del túnel y la que había hecho a la casa para irse en busca de Hermione.

—¡Olvidamos decirle lo de Draco! —Harry se devolvió y golpeó la entrada, pero Remus la había asegurado para que no se devolvieran.

Ron lo tomó por la túnica y le dio un pequeño empujón hacia adelante

—Mejor nos apuramos en llegar al castillo y se lo decimos a Dumbledore.

Y así hicieron

Draco seguía corriendo, estaba agotado, pero le parecía que al fin había perdido a los mortífagos que lo seguían. ¡Ah! cuando su padre supiera donde se había metido lo mataría y era seguro que se enteraría. Miró alrededor para saber donde se encontraba exactamente, rogando por no toparse con otro seguidor de Voldemort. Tenía la esperanza que los mortífagos que lo habían visto estuvieran muertos.

Ya casi no quedaba gente, todos habían sido atrapados, solo se veían algunas personas que como él estaban escondidas esperando el momento preciso para arrancar y uno que otro cadáver. Los recorría con la vista cuando una figura de negro dobló la esquina, estudiaba el lugar en busca de nuevas víctimas. Draco dejó de respirar y se quedó lo más quieto que pudo. El mortífago caminaba lentamente entre los cuerpos asegurándose que no estuvieran vivos. Draco volvió a mirarlos y entonces cerca suyo, reconoció a Hermione. Estaba tendida en el suelo y cubierta de sangre, tenía la boca abierta intentando respirar y trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos. Draco se erizó, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Volvió a fijarse en el mortífago y se dio cuenta que este también la había encontrado porque ahora se estaba acercando a ella. Después de eso no supo nada más excepto que su cuerpo estaba entre el rayo verde lanzado por el mortífago y el bulto que era la sangre sucia. Tenía la varita levantada y realizó el hechizo que le enseñaron en su entrenamiento como mortífago. Apuntó la varita a su pecho y realizó un encantamiento de amor, concentró el poder del hechizo en su mano, la extendió y con la otra mano apuntó hacia el_ avada kevadra_ con su varita.

—¡_pietas patronum_! —un rayo rojo salió de la punta, mezclándose con el hechizo concentrado en su mano y dio contra el conjuro del mortífago.

El hombre cayó en ese instante inconsciente.

Draco no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Respiró agitado y miró a Granger que ya había cerrado sus ojos, aún respiraba, pero con menos intensidad.

—¿Qué hice...? —se pasó la mano por la frente, nada bueno iba a resultar de esto. Decidió que tal vez podía enmendar su error si la dejaba ahí y se alejó unos pasos, en realidad a él no le interesaba si se moría o no... pero no podría vivir si sabía que era el culpable... Diablos¡¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser como antes!. Iba a tomarla en brazos para sacarla de ahí, cuando escuchó más pasos, se agachó y esperó alerta. La voz de Lupin se acercaba por la misma esquina desde la que había aparecido el mortífago. Tuvo miedo de que creyeran que la había atacado, después de todo hacía un rato le gritaron que era un traidor. Se metió nuevamente en su escondite deseando que no lo vieran, Remus caminaba en dirección contraria a Hermione.

Si Lupin no la encontraba, él tendría que llevarla de vuelta a Hogwarts. No quería que lo vieran llegar con ella porque creerían que la había querido matar, o peor, sabrían que la había salvado. Hizo un ruido fuerte con su varita y se alejó, cuidando que no lo vieran.

Lupin se acercó en dirección al ruido y encontró a Hermione.

Malfoy nuevamente estaba corriendo. Sin estar seguro qué hacer se metió en los escombros de una casa para mantenerse oculto mientras pensaba en algo. Una escoba casi sin mechas había sido aplastada por una pared. La sacó utilizando su varita y corrió hasta el bosque. Manteniéndose siempre oculto llegó al camino que llevaba hasta el castillo y voló como pudo con la esperanza insensata de llegar antes que los gryffindor, para fingir que nada había pasado.

------------------------------------------

florerito: por si no conocen el modismo, se refiere a ser el centro de atención.

Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado, porque nosotras si (jeje). Lean nuestro siguiente capítulo. Dejen reviews. ¡Chao!..


	2. La sombra entre las llamas

Los personajes del fanfic le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, nosotras solo los ocupamos con el fin de crear el fanfic. Este fic lo escribimos dos chicas principiantes ( Amnis Doctus y Clavis Insania), así que por favor ténganos paciencia. Esperamos que disfruten la historia. Déjenos Reviews, se los agradeceremos.

Respuesta a los reviews:

**Daniela Potter : **Gracias por tu apoyo, nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Nos impresiona que haya quedado bien redactado porque en el colegio nos iba como las pelotas en castellano (JeJe). Sí, somos chilenas y en respuesta a tu otra pregunta tenemos 22 años. Vamos a tener en cuenta tu ofrecimiento. Gracias.

**Miki Matsura** :Que bueno que lo encontraras bueno, ojalá te veamos por aquí seguido  

**MaRiMaLfOy: **Sí, Draco es un traidor, Pero tal vez no de la forma en que piensas, más adelante podrás averiguar a quién va a traicionar.

**meiling.animorphs: **Muchas gracias, vamos a tratar de seguir la misma línea en los otros capítulos, en el caso de que no sea así nos avisas porfavor.

**Lillie Charlotte: **Hola, en realidad nos cuesta harto mantener la línea de los personajes, nos alegra haber cumplido con lo que queríamos. Bueno, tú igual cachai que le hemos entregado bastante tiempo. Chaop.

**Alex: **¡Uau! Nos alegra que te haya gustado tanto, esperamos cumplir tus expectativas. Falta un poco aun para que estén juntos como pareja ya que queremos desarrollar bien la relación, esperamos que así el resultado sea bueno.

Sin más que decir les dejamos con el cap dos que esperamos les aclarará algunas cosas.

**Capítulo 2**

**La sombra entre las llamas**

El aire estaba helado, sentía como si mil cuchillos le cortaran la cara, ya era casi media noche y lo único que esperaba ahora era poder llegar lo antes posible al colegio. La escoba lo traicionaba de vez en cuando, llevándolo a bajar la altura, sabia que por el estado en que se encontraba la escoba no la podía forzar mucho, pero de todas formas tenia que llevarla mas alto, si seguía a esa altura posiblemente lo verían.

Draco ya podía divisar el colegio, tenia que pensar rápido en una forma de entrar, pero el roce del aire a esa velocidad parecía congelarle hasta el cerebro, le era difícil pensar, mas aun cuando los recuerdos de lo pasado no lo dejaban tranquilo.

...podría entrar por una ventana si ser visto, pero ¿cuál?..._¿había atacado a...? _...¿O tal vez podría llegar hasta el campo de quidditch y entrar por ahí, nadie estaría esperando que_...¿había hecho realmente todo eso?_...no, posiblemente los profesores sabían de lo que iba a pasar y estarían en todas las entradas..._¿en que había pensado cuando...?..._O tal vez la torre de Astronomía, podría entrar por una ventana _...¿ era Granger?_... ¿cual es la ventana de Astronomía?..._¿que lo había llevado a reaccionar de tal forma?_... o la ventana de_ ¡pietas patronum!..._

—AAAAUUUCCCHHHHH! —Draco había caído, la escoba finalmente había cedido y se había ido de una al suelo, iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la escoba estaba perdiendo casi todas sus ramas, por lo que ya era imposible que volara.Cayo con las rodillas, trato de afirmar las manos, para no golpearse la cara, pero fue imposible, el viento había dejado sus manos entumidas y ya casi no las sentía, por lo que el intento por moverlas fue en vano, sus ojos estaban húmedos producto del aire tan helado. Sus pantalones se habían roto, el chaleco y la capa ya estaban completamente entierrados, con ciertos lados quemados y rasgados. Se paro de inmediato, no podía retrasarse ni un segundo, ni menos detenerse a ver que le había pasado, tenia que llegar antes que los demás...era su única posibilidad de hacer creer que nada había pasado...pero ¿que pasaría con las heridas?...no importa, eso lo vería una vez que estuviera en su pieza seguro, ahora tenia que buscar una forma de entrar a Hogwarts, se limpió los ojos y miró en dirección hacia el colegio, había caído al frente de la entrada principal...

—Todos los alumnos de mi casa están en sus cuartos—dijo la profesora Sprout dirigiéndose a McGonagall y Dumbledore que en ese momento se encontraban parados en la entrada principal.

—Hay que revisar en las otras casas para ver quien mas falta—Dumbledore estaba claramente preocupado, 10 alumnos de Gryffindor eran hasta el momento los que faltaban, y esperaba que no fueran mas.

—No se como pudo pasar esto —se quejó Mcgonagall.

—No encontré a nadie—dijo Filch uniéndose a la conversación, ya había buscado por todo el colegio, y no había encontrado ningún rastro de los alumnos.

—Albus, es mejor que mandes de inmediato al fénix...no podemos perder mas tiempo.

—Ustedes sigan buscando en las otras casas, yo iré a enviar a Fawkes. Dumbledore salió caminando de inmediato en dirección a su oficina, luego de que desapareciera en una esquina Mcgonagall habló.

—Filch tu quédate aquí por si ves a alguien yo voy a... —se calló de inmediato, varias voces se sintieron venir. Mcgonagall se dio vuelta y se encontró de frente con Harry y el grupo de alumnos que venían dando la vuelta en la esquina. Se encontraban todos sucios, con heridas en distintas partes, y sus uniformes rotos.

—¿Están bien?—la voz era entre enojada y preocupada.

—profesora... —los chicos fueron interrumpidos por una Mcgonagall un tanto alterada.

—Me desilusiona completamente señor Potter, profesora Sprout vaya a avisarle al profesor Dumbledore que los niños se encuentran aquí.

La profesora Sprout salió casi corriendo a buscar a Dumbledore ya que tenían que avisarle de inmediato que los alumnos habían llegado.

—¡como se les pudo ocurrir ir a Hogsmeade sabiendo lo que iba a pasar!—gritó McGonagall, perdiendo un poco el control y pidiéndole explicaciones a los chicos

Se quedaron todos callados mirándose, nadie quería echarse la culpa y a nadie tampoco se le ocurría algo para decir.

—fue mi culpa —dijo finalmente Ginny —Yo fui a Hogsmeade sola y Harry y los demás solo fueron a buscarme...—McGonagall miraba a Ginny como si estuviera de frente a Voldemort...no podía creer que Ginny hubiera hecho una locura como esa...

—Ustedes me van a acompañar a... —McGonagall no alcanzó a terminar su frase porque fue interrumpida por un lote de voces.

—Profesora, Hermione se nos perdió en Hogsmeade...

—que?...que?... —McGonagall se quedó helada.

—cuando estabamos escapando nos ... —dijo Harry casi gritando, no podía mantenerse calmado.

—Hermione no estaba... —gritó Seamus interrumpiendo a Harry.

—La íbamos a buscar pero Lupin nos cerró la entrada... —Ron se había puesto adelante para que lo pudieran escuchar...

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar todos juntos, lo que decían era casi inentendible, se podían escuchar ciertas palabras.

—¡...estabamos todos juntos...!

—¡...Hermione...!

—¡...una casa con fuego...!

—¡...niños...!

—¡...cuando subimos ...!

—¡...Malfoy les dijo...!

—¡...la ultima vez que la vi...!

—¿Que¿Malfoy? —McGonagall había alcanzado a entender ese nombre.

Los chicos comenzaron a atropellarse nuevamente.

—¡...Malfoy estaba...!

—¡...apareció cuando...!

—¡...el nos...!

—¡...mortífagos...!

—¡...traidor...!

—ahí desapareció Hermione—termino Ron.

—¿Qué¿Draco estaba allá¿Por qué habría de ir el para allá? —McGonagall no espero a que le respondieran cuando se dio vuelta hacia Filch.

—Cuida a los niños, que no se muevan de aquí, yo voy a ir a ver si es que el señor Malfoy esta realmente en su cuarto... —dicho esto salió a paso rápido, perdiéndose en la esquina.

—será mejor que ni se les ocurra moverse de aquí... —Filch fue interrumpido por un ruido que venia de afuera..

—¡Es Malfoy! —gritó Lindsey, mientras éste se paraba de la caída. El grupo no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Harry y Ron iban casi corriendo hacia Malfoy, gritándole. Los siguieron altiro, era claro que no iban precisamente a conversar con el.

—¡ERES UN TRAIDOR MALFOY! —Gritó Ron mientras se acercaba.

—¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! —Harry estaba completamente fuera de si, y Ron igual.

—¡QUE HICISTE CON HERMIONE! —Ron se abalanzó para golpear al rubio, pero justo lo detuvieron. Malfoy casi no había alcanzado a reaccionar, corrió la cara y puso sus manos como pudo delante de él para protegerse, pero no pareció funcionar mucho, su cuerpo estaba completamente congelado y no le respondió de la mejor forma, por lo que si ese golpe lo hubiera alcanzado, Draco habría quedado tirado en el suelo de una.

—¿Qué te pasa Weasley, te volviste loco¡¿De qué hablas! —Draco trató de hacerse el desentendido, no pensaba contar su incidente con Hermione, y menos a Weasley y sus amigos.

—¿QUE HICISTE CON HERMIONE¡¡¡Y NO TE HAGAS EL LESO PORQUE YO SE QUE TU TIENES ALGO QUE VER...! —Ron gritaba cada vez mas fuerte y ya se estaba haciendo casi imposible sujetarlo.

—¡MALDITO TRAIDOR...! —Harry por su parte luchaba por soltarse, pero no parecía tener éxito. Filch los hizo callar y los trato de entrar al castillo, pero nadie dio señales de hacerle caso.

—¡EXPLÍCAME QUE HICISTE CON HERMIONE SI NO QUIERES QUE ...!

Draco interrumpió en la mitad a Ron, desafiándolo—¡Si no que, ah!

—¡Se acabó la discusión! —gritó Mcgonagall por sobre los gritos de los chicos—todos van a ir a la oficina de Dumbledore para explicar que ha pasado.

Ron se zafo del que lo tenia sujeto y le dio una mirada asesina a Malfoy, no, era mas que eso, Ron estaba prácticamente desafiando a Draco con la mirada. Se dio vuelta para seguir a McGonagall, sin decir mas.

—Esto no se va a quedar así Malfoy—le dijo Harry antes de seguir a Ron.

McGonagall los espero a que fueran todos caminando y los siguió.

Los once chicos estaban de pie frente a la mesa del director. Draco era el más alejado tanto por el vacío que le hacían sus compañeros como por su voluntad de no mezclarse con ellos. McGonagall estaba detrás de ellos atenta a cualquier intento de asesinato.

Dumbledore esperó a que todos se calmaran para iniciar el interrogatorio.

—¿Por qué salieron?

Nuevamente nadie contestó, era difícil hablar frente al director, Harry, que ya estaba acostumbrado a dar explicaciones en esa oficina, hubiera hablado pero eso significaba delatar a Ginny.

—Fue mi culpa—dijo Ginny unos segundos después —me enteré que iban a atacar Hogsmeade y sentí que debía prevenir a una amiga, como yo no sabía cuando iba a ser, fui lo antes posible y...no pensé en la gravedad del asunto, lo siento—Ginny miró al suelo tratando de evitar la mirada del director—Ron y los demás solo fueron a buscarme...

—¿y como se enteró que iban a atacar Hogsmeade? —Dumbledore seguía mirando a Ginny directamente a los ojos.

Ginny no dijo nada, si decía como se había enterado, Harry y Ron tendrían que explicar como sabían ellos, miró de reojo a Ron para pedirle ayuda, pero Ron estaba igual de confundido que ella, Harry parecía no haberse dado cuenta aun de que tendría que dar explicaciones si Ginny seguía hablando, y que era mejor empezar a inventar algo.

—¿y? —Dumbledore apuró a Ginny, no tenia toda la noche para esperar.

—Se lo escuche decir a Harry—Ginny miro a Harry con la intensión de pedir disculpas, pero él recién había entendido el silencio de Ginny, y se quedo callado mirando a Ron y a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore miró a Harry buscando una explicación.

—Lo escuché en un pasillo, no sé quien lo dijo... —Harry no podía creer que estuviera mintiendo sin siquiera avergonzarse —pensé que tal vez no era real, pero escuché la fecha y hora. Me pareció que eran datos muy precisos y decidí comentarlo con mis amigos, la profesora McGonagall nos confirmó la información.

Minerva miró al director algo incómoda.

—¿Y quienes salieron? —preguntó Albus con una expresión muy seria que le dio a Harry la impresión de que no se había creído la mentira.

—Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Colin, Neville, Lindsey, Kate, Samantha y Yo —Potter se había autonombrado vocero del grupo —y luego Luna se nos unió cuando estábamos saliendo.

—¿Y como salieron?

Harry deseó haberse mordido la lengua, respiró profundo y decidió decir la verdad, de todas formas ya mucha gente sabía del pasadizo y tal vez el director también, no tenía sentido descubrirse en aquella mentira. —Hay un pasadizo detrás de una estatua...lleva a Honeydukes.

Dumbledore no dijo nada, seguía con la vista fija en Harry, después de un momento en silencio fijó la mirada azul en Draco. —Y usted señor Malfoy¿no iba con ellos?

Todos se dieron vuelta a ver al slytherin con odio, Draco los ignoró y miró a Dumbledore directo a los ojos, una actitud que a Harry le pareció muy insolente.

—Vi cuando entraron a la estatua de la bruja tuerta, y los seguí, me pareció que era un actitud sospechosa, como Potter tiende a salir a hurtadillas y nadie le da un castigo—miró a Harry de reojo —preferí ver a donde se dirigía antes de informar a los profesores, salí en Honeydukes aún detrás de ellos y de pronto me encontré en el campo de batalla, solo.

—¡Si claro Malfoy, seguro estabas solo. Probablemente los mortífagos que estaban contigo eran imaginarios hijo de... —Ron no pudo aguantar y con su estallido el resto de los ánimos también se calentó.

—No empecemos a acusarnos sin...

—¡Yo no paseaba con ellos imbécil, me estaban atacando!—Malfoy interrumpió al director para defenderse.

—¿Y porqué no arrancaste con nosotros! —Harry lo miraba desafiante —¿O vas a negar que saltaste donde estábamos y huiste cuando nos tiraste los mortífagos encima?

Ese comentario hizo estallar a todos en quejas, La profesora McGonagall tuvo que interponerse entre el rubio y el resto de los estudiantes para que no lo golpearan.

Dumbledore iba a hablar pero Draco se adelantó —¡Cómo querían que fuera con ustedes si Weasley quería matarme!

—¡DI LA VERDAD MALFOY! —le gritó Ron

Dumbledore viendo que la situación se salía de control se puso de pie. Los alumnos, al darse cuenta, se calmaron lo suficiente como para que el director no tuviera que alzar la voz.

—Antes de darles el castigo me gustaría que reflexionaran acerca de la posibilidad que le dieron a los mortífagos esta tarde de descubrir el túnel secreto. Afortunadamente ya alguien cerró el pasadizo, es un cierre improvisado pero lo reforzaremos esta misma noche.

Malfoy no pudo evitar creer que el viejo maldito sabía que él lo había cerrado ¿también sabría que salvó a Hermione?.

Una vez en la sala común no pudieron evadir a una masa de estudiantes de todos los cursos que estaban esperando ansiosos la llegada de los chicos, para poder saber que había pasado realmente, ya que la única versión que se manejaba era la que habían contado los que se quedaron en la sala una vez que los chicos habían salido, eso obviamente no incluía las apariciones y desapariciones.

Luego de que se enteraron de toda la historia se quedaron intranquilos, no podían creer que Hermione se hubiera perdido, y la sorpresa de que Draco fuera traidor los llenaba de rabia. A todo eso se sumaba la cantidad de puntos que les habían quitado. Los alumnos habían comenzado a ir a acostarse, ya era tarde y era mejor pensar las cosas con la cabeza un poco mas despejada. Obviamente para Harry y los mas cercanos a Hermione les iba a ser difícil poder conciliar el sueño. Se quedaron conversando un poco mas de lo ocurrido, para liberarse del peso, como un ejercicio de catarsis.

—¡30 puntos por cada uno! ...la copa de las casas ya esta perdida. —Seamus sonaba desanimado.

—Mas encima ser ayudantes de Hagrid, no me parece un castigo muy seguro... —dijo Ron.

—Yo pense que mañana nos iban a decir el castigo que teníamos... —Neville se encontraba tirado en un sillón, no sabía muy bien lo que estaba hablando, se encontraba atontado por el sueño, el cansancio, y el día. No hacía mucha diferencia a como se encontraban el resto de los que estaban en la sala.

—no, mañana nos dicen que pareja le toca esta semana —dijo Harry tratando de mantener una conversación.

—¡Una semana! —gritó Dean.

—y en parejas—dijo Ron que aun no podía asimilar el hecho de que Hermione no estuviera—espero que me toque con Malfoy...

—y si no te toca a ti, que me toque a mi—Harry interrumpió a Ron—...de todas formas ese traidor tiene que pagar por lo que hizo... —la rabia había hecho reaccionar un poco a Harry, haciendo que se levantara levemente del sillón en donde se encontraba echado.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, claramente estaban todos pensando en lo mismo, como era posible que Hermione se hubiera perdido, como era posible que ellos no se fijaran...

—No se preocupen, Lupin la va a encontrar y la va a traer de vuelta... —dijo Dean tratando de tranquilizar a los chicos. Claro, el haber estado fuera de la situación hace que se pueda ver todode forma más optimista y menos culpable.

Draco llegó a su cama intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Sabía que querían preguntarle lo que había pasado ya que varios alumnos de Slytherin, incluyendo a Crabbe y Goyle, estaban durmiendo en los sillones de la sala común, probablemente esperándolo. Pero lo que menos quería era hablar con ellos ya que aún estaba aturdido por los eventos recién vividos.

La verdad es que le interesaba poco el castigo recibido, o el que Potter lo acusara de intentar asesinarlos ya que no tenían como comprobar eso. El problema era lo que su padre le haría si se enteraba de todas las idioteces que había hecho. Empezando por salir de Hogwarts a escondidas, aunque eso no era nada comparado con lo que ocurrió en el sótano de Honeydukes.

Aunque difícilmente los mortífagos que atacó ahí podrían hablar ya que les había quitado la memoria. En realidad no se reprochaba eso, ellos habían visto la entrada del pasadizo y si no los atacaba hubieran invadido Hogwarts por ese lugar. Al menos ya había cerrado esa entrada y Dumbledore iba a encargarse de bloquearla en forma definitiva. Lamentablemente para Draco justo cuando había derrotado a los dos Hombres de Voldemort llegaron más, fué entonces cuando se cubrió con un paño encontrado en el piso y luego de distraerlos con un conjuro huyó de la dulcería, esperando que no lo reconocieran, desde entonces corrió tratando de salir del campo de batalla. Otros mortífagos lo reconocieron más tarde y prefirió no parar a saludarlos, siguió corriendo solo por si acaso, esperando que nadie supiera lo que había hecho. Con suerte defenderse de su huida, apelando a la confusión del lugar o a que alguien lo había atacado, podía sacarlo del lío.

De lo que no podía salvarse era de la acusación que seguro haría el mortífago que trató de matar a la sangre sucia. Nunca debió meterse en eso.

Suspiró profundo y trató de cerrar los ojos para dejar de pensar, pero no podía dormir y estaba seguro que no lo haría en un buen tiempo. Se removió en la cama y apretó los puños. Solo esperaba que Dumbledore no supiera todo lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo le haría para que sus compañeros no se enteraran de lo que había hecho? Al menos tenía a su favor la versión de Potter, si sus amigos creían en eso sería un héroe, claro su padre lo mataría por idiota, pero era mejor eso a que se enterara de la verdad y descubriera que lo había estado traicionando.

¿Por qué tuvo que salvarla?

Draco se hubiera levantado para salir y tomar aire, pero no quería meterse en más problemas.

Se acurrucó obligándose a dormir...seguía siendo inútil.

¿y si la asquerosa sangre sucia lo había visto¿si sabía que él la había salvado y lo divulgaba por el colegio quitándole toda oportunidad de defenderse?

_Ojalá esté muerta_

Por suerte no estaba muerta. Lupin la llevó no muy sana pero salva hasta la enfermería de Hogwarts. McGonagall la esperaba junto con Dumbledore, quien había enviado a su fénix para tener noticias de ella. Unas lágrimas de felicidad se le habían escapado a la profesora de transformaciones cuando se enteraron que Lupin ya la llevaba al castillo.

--Está claro que la atacaron los mortífagos, agonizaba cuando la vi. Fue algo muy extraño--Lupin relataba el rescate mientras observaban a Madame Pomfrey curarla --no la hubiera encontrado de no ser por un ruido que me atrajo hasta ella. No sé que ocurrió, la señorita Granger no pudo haberlo hecho ya que estaba inconsciente.

--Tal vez utilizó lo que le quedaba de energía para llamar la atención de esa manera --Dijo McGonagall aún visiblemente afligida por su estudiante.

Dumbledore observaba a la chica pensativo y finalmente caminó fuera de la enfermería --dejemos a Poppy hacer su trabajo, ya sabremos que ocurrió.

Remus y Minerva salieron detrás del director.

--Tal vez sería conveniente que fueras a avisar a los muchachos que Hermione está bien --le dijo Dumbledore a la jefe Gryffindor --seguramente ninguno dormirá hasta saber como se encuentra.

--¡Silencio todos! --la profesora consiguió que se callaran, todos contenían la respiración esperando su repuesta --La señorita Granger está en la enfermería...

Un suspiro de alivio general sonó en la sala común, inmediatamente preguntaron quéle había pasado y si podían ir a verla.

--No, nopueden, estaba muy grave cuando la trajeron, la señora Pomfrey intenta curarla en este momento. Supongo que aprenderán la lección de este incidente y no volverán a salir del castillo arriesgando la vida de sus compañeros y la propia. Ahora acuéstense.

Dicho esto todos los alumnos caminaron a sus habitaciones. Harry y Ron se fueron a sus camas sintiéndose especialmente culpables. Hubieran deseado preguntarle cuando podrían verla pero la profesora probablemente solo los reprendería más y no les daría una respuesta. Ninguno pudo dormir esa noche.

Al otro día todos hablaban del ataque en Hogsmeade, de los alumnos que se habían escapado y de la traición de Draco. Este último al entrar al gran comedor para desayunar, pudo sentir el peso de las miradas de reproche de sus compañeros. Se había levantado temprano para huir de las posibles preguntas que le harían los de slytherin, por lo que llegó al comedor solo, sin contar con su apoyo moral.

Nunca le había preocupado mucho lo que pensara el resto del colegio de él, por lo general la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts lo odiaban y a él se podría decir que le gustaba ya que no tenía mayor interés en acercarse a los estudiantes que no fueran de su casa. Pero ahora era realmente todo el colegio en su contra y su espíritu desafiante por naturaleza estaba cansado, el día anterior las reflexiones que lo agobiaban desde hacía unos meses habían estallado haciéndolo actuar y lo estaban llevando por el camino que más temía. Tenía demasiado peso sobre su espalda como para soportar el ambiente del gran comedor. Tuvo el impulso de tomar su desayuno y comer afuera, pero no podía escapar, su orgullo no lo dejaba; no les daría la satisfacción de ver cuanto le afectaba. Se sentó en su puesto con la cabeza en alto y comió con el aire aristócrata que lo caracterizaba, asegurándose de mantener sus manos firmes.

--¿Ves como no le importa? --Ron había dejado el tenedor a medio camino para mirar al Slytherin con ira --siempre se ha jactado de ser un seguidor de Tú Sabes Quién, podría jurar que está disfrutando esto.

--Si McGonagall no hubiera llegado te juro que...--Harry se atoró con un nudo de odio que le impidió seguir hablando, lo único que podía hacer era imaginar los posibles escenarios en que cobraba venganza.

Ginny se sentó frente a ellos, también mirando al slytherin con rencor, pero dejó esa noble tarea para dirigirse a Harry y a Ron --La profesora McGonagall me acaba de informar que Hermione se está recuperando rápidamente, tal vez mañana podamos ir a visitarla.

--Yo iré hoy --Harry se levantó de la mesa sin terminar su desayuno --quiero verla...

Antes que pudiera dar un paso fue interrumpido por McGonagall que se había acercado a los chicos para contarles la misma noticia que Ginny.

--No señor Potter --McGonagall lo miraba enojada apretando los labios en señal de molestia --su compañera necesita descansar, apenas ha recuperado la conciencia. Mañana podrán verla.

Se encaminó hacia la mesa de los profesores, se detuvo de pronto y giró para ver al par de amigos --No quiero saber que me han desobedecido, estoy harta de escuchar que transgreden las normas --y se fue visiblemente molesta.

El día pasó casi normal. Los jóvenes de Slytherin protegían a su prefecto de cualquier agresión de los estudiante del internado, parecían felices de lo que había pasado y rodeaban a Draco intentando que les contara los detalles de la batalla, el rubio sonreía presumido pero los esquivaba dándoles a entender, que de esa manera estaría confesando y entonces lo podrían echar de Hogwarts.

Para la tarde ya nadie intentaba acercarse a Malfoy, lo seguían mirando con recelo y cuchicheaban lo suficientemente fuerte para que él los escuchara. Harry y Ron lo veían pasar deseando enfrentarse a él, pero una pelea más y probablemente los expulsarían. Cada vez que olvidaban esto la voz de su amiga aparecía en su cabeza:

"¡No vale la pena que los expulsen por Malfoy ¿qué no ven que eso es lo que quiere!"

Al otro día al fin les dieron permiso para visitar a Hermione, estaba acostada sin poder mover el cuello, parecía muy adolorida pero se veía feliz de verlos. La enfermería estaba llena porque había sido imposible impedir que entraran menos de diez alumnos a saludarla. Ginny acariciaba el pelo de su amiga feliz de encontrarla bien. Ron y Harry se miraban esperando que la señora Pomfrey se fuera. Necesitaban hablarle a Hermione de lo ocurrido esa noche y preguntarle qué le había pasado. La enfermera había sido muy específica en que los dejaba entrar con la condición de que no le hablaran de la batalla ni de los rumores que corrían por todo el castillo, pero obviamente no podían mantenerla al margen.

Al fin Poppy se fue y la sala estalló en preguntas, parecía un gallinero y Hermione no podía entender lo que trataban de decirle.

--Cállense todos --La voz de Ron se hizo oír --vamos a conseguir que nos echen.

--Hermione --Harry la miraba directo a los ojos, seguro que lo que ella dijera podía servirle para demostrar que Draco era un traidor --Necesitamos saber como te atraparon.

La sala quedó en absoluto silencio.

--Me alejé de ustedes en medio de la confusión, cuando escapábamos hacia los árboles, intenté seguirlos, pero tropecé con un niño...era demasiado pequeño para que pudiera huir solo, estaba acurrucado llorando mientras todos pasaban por encima de él...

--¿No viste a Malfoy en alguna parte? --la interrumpió Harry

--No --ella lo miró confundida --tomé al niño y lo saqué del camino, nos empujaron varias veces hasta que finalmente una señora desesperada me lo pidió, era su hijo, luego el pórtico de la casa en donde estaba se derrumbó y me golpeó. Caminé un poco y luego ya no recuerdo nada...

--¿Entonces no fue Malfoy? --Neville miró a todos lados extrañado, un murmullo general de desconcierto se escuchaba en la enfermería.

--¿Por qué creen que fue él?

--Porque él estaba en la batalla, nos siguió y estamos seguros que avisó a los mortífagos de nuestra presencia, los guió hasta donde estábamos y fingió que escapaba igual que nosotros --Ginny se había adelantado a dar la explicación.

--Pero está claro que miente, tendrías que haber estado ahí --Ron tragó saliva --nos echó a los mortífagos encima y luego intentó entrar al castillo sin que nadie lo viera.

--Ya chicos, sus clases están por comenzar y ella tiene que descansar --la enfermera tenía sus manos en las caderas y una expresión que les daba a entender a todos que no había derecho a réplica. Salieron lentamente de la sala.

--Te veremos más tarde --Ron le sonrió a Hermione y como adivinando en lo que estaba pensando la chica, agregó --No te preocupes por los deberes, te traeremos la materia cuando volvamos.-- Harry y Ginny también le sonrieron y se fueron a sus clases.

Hermione quedó pensativa. Tenía en su cabeza un recuerdo que aún no le contaba a nadie, el último recuerdo antes de caer inconsciente, del cual no estaba totalmente segura como para relatarlo. Sentía que alguien la había salvado, había visto venir un rayo verde hacia ella y de pronto una sombra que lo tapó. Una sombra que combatió a quien iba a darle muerte y lo hizo de la forma más peculiar que ella haya visto. Recorría la imagen una y otra vez intentando encontrar una pista, algo concreto para asegurarse que fuera real... y ahora...

Había un detalle que la perturbaba, que había ignorado hasta... ¿En verdad Malfoy estaba en la batalla?. Recordaba el reflejo de la luz en el cabello de su salvador, lo único que no era una sombra, brillante y claro... ¿platinado?. No, no podía ser cierto...

No podía ser cierto si Malfoy se hubiera quedado en el castillo, pero según sus compañeros él estuvo en Hogsmeade.

Pero el idiota de Malfoy no la salvaría, siempre la había detestado y despreciado... incluso había deseado su muerte varias veces...

Pero Draco pertenecía a la resistencia y ella no creía que fuera un traidor...

Pero si fuera él tendría que haberlo dicho, para jactarse de ser un héroe, asegurar su inocencia y cobrarle para siempre el haberle salvado la vida. Ésa era la forma de proceder del slytherin... no, no la había salvado él.

Unos días más tarde, Hermione se integró a las clases. Todos la saludaban en los pasillos expresando su apoyo y alegría de verla bien. Había tenido varias discusiones con sus amigos por Draco. Ella lo defendía argumentando que no tenían suficientes pruebas para culparlo y ellos se defendían diciendo que como ella no estuvo presente cuando lo encontraron, no podía entender la verdad.

--...sabes Hermione --le había dicho Ron en la última discusión acerca del tema --Tal vez seas muy inteligente con los libros, pero está claro que no es el mismo caso con las personas.

Ese fue el fin del tema, al menos entre ellos tres.

Draco por su parte, al enterarse que Hermione había despertado, se puso muy tenso esperando que lo delatara, pero pasaron dos días y no ocurrió nada. Supuso entonces que no se había enterado de nada y se calmó. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a encontrarse con su padre que para su sorpresa estaba tardando en comunicarse con él, eso no podía ser nada bueno.

Su temor se hizo realidad cuando en el desayuno una lechuza llegó con la acostumbrada caja de finos dulces, pero la nota que generalmente acompañaba el paquete saludándolo era algo más extensa de lo habitual. Nadie pareció notar el escalofrío que recorrió al rubio a excepción de una chica de cabello enmarañado sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Abrió el sobre y leyó su contenido. Su padre muy amablemente le informaba que pronto lo visitaría para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Se mordió el labio preocupado y guardó la carta.

--Yo digo que si Wood es un jugador de Quidditch profesional Harry también debería considerar esa posibilidad --Ron movía el tenedor apuntando a Seamus con él, en el extremo, un pedazo de torta amenazaba con saltar a su cara.

--Pero creí que Harry deseaba ser auror --Seamus miraba a Harry sonriendo, el chico estaba ruborizado, sentía que lo habían estado alagando demasiado.

Normalmente Hermione hubiera interferido "dejen a Harry en paz, mejor dediquen su tiempo a estudiar, de lo contrario ni siquiera tendrán la opción de elegir su futuro", pero escuchaba las voces de sus compañeros muy lejos como para involucrarse. Toda su atención estaba puesta en Malfoy, el chico que parecía tener la cabeza aún en la carta recibida.

Hermione se había fijado mucho en él desde que salió de la enfermería. Casi creía imposible que Malfoy la hubiera salvado, pero el _casi_ le impedía dejar de vigilarlo. Tenía una corazonada y esperaba que una mirada o frase pudiera sacarla de dudas, pero el rubio no demostraba nada, ni siquiera la miraba.

Esta vez se veía preocupado, nunca le había visto una expresión como esa. No era que se le notara realmente pero una leve actitud de hombros y en la forma de tomar la taza de café le aseguraba a la chica lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Draco levantó la vista distraído y miró a la mesa de Gryffindor como parte de su rutina para saber que voludez estaban haciendo ahora.

Quedó helado al encontrarse con los ojos de Granger, fijos en él. Su corazón se aceleró, no pudo quitar la vista de ella ¿Por qué le miraba de esa manera¿Suponía de qué se trataba la carta?... ¿sabía que él la había rescatado?

_Calma Draco, estás paranoico_

Siguieron mirándose

¿y si sospechaba algo?... ¿Por qué no quitaba la vista, Malfoy frunció el ceño y le clavó los ojos con frialdad, intentando que cediera. Finalmente ella giró su cara y habló algo a Ron.

_Maldita sangre sucia_

Pasó cerca de una semana, Hermione aún había estado averiguando qué era lo que decía la carta, escuchaba las conversaciones del slytherin en los pasillos y en clases y se fijaba en cada movimiento que hacía. Había aprendido que aunque Malfoy podía fingir muy bien lo que le pasaba, ciertas actitudes corporales lo delataban. Seguía siendo odioso, seguía enfrentándose a los alumnos con un tono arrogante y seguía peleando con Harry. Pero parecía estar evitándola, la ignoraba por completo y ni siquiera la miraba cuando pasaba a su lado, a diferencia de lo que hacía con Harry y Ron. Era imposible que no se diera cuenta que la tenía observándolo todo el día, tenía que estar ocultando algo.

El recuerdo volvía a su cabeza una y otra vez, no podía dejar de evocarlo para tratar de encontrar alguna pista que la guiara a saber quién había sido.

El sonido del fuego era lo único que podía distinguir claramente, el resto de sus sentidos estaban dejando de funcionar abandonándola lentamente. Abrió los ojos en un acto desesperado por intentar retener el poco de visión que le quedaba, ya había perdido el olfato y la ubicación, no sabía cuál era la posición de su cuerpo y no tenía claro si estaba sobre tierra o pavimento.

El cielo se veía negro, podía ver el movimiento de manchas rojas, que reconoció como llamas, limitando con éste. Le era cada vez más difícil respirar sentía su pecho agitarse y la boca abriéndose al compás tratando de capturar la mayor cantidad de aire posible. Pudo distinguir una figura oscura que se acercaba a ella, tenía los hombros demasiado anchos para ser un niño. Caminaba entre los cuerpos que se encontraban en la calle a paso lento y seguro, muy característico de alguien que no era una víctima. Hermione trató de quedarse quieta para que el mortífago no la viera,..._No creo que Draco ataque a un mortífago... _pero supo que había fracasado al momento de ver que este dejó su paseo repentinamente y cambió su actitud casual por una expectante. Luego reconoció el movimiento de su brazo derecho como una actitud de ataque. Hermione trató de gritar, pero su voz no respondió.

Lo escuchó decir "Avada kevadra". En un acto reflejo trató de empuñar su varita, pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía. Vio salir el rayo de luz verde dirigirse hacia ella y sintió la muerte a su lado, concentró todo su ser en mantener la vista fija en el rayo y entonces vio aparecer una figura desde un lado saltando por sobre ella ..._La vestimenta es parecida a la de Hogwarts_...y quedando a la altura de su torso, que era hacia donde se dirigía el rayo. La sombra encogió sus manos hacia el pecho pronunciando algo que Hermione no alcanzó a oír..._El pelo es particularmente claro..._ una luz blanca recorrió su cuerpo para finalmente descansar en su mano, luego impulsó los brazos hacia delante gritando algún hechizo que ya no recuerda y la luz blanca salió disparada junto con un rayo rojo.

_Definitivamente no creo que Malfoy atacara a un mortífago, sería como atacar a su padre...pero está en La Resistencia...En realidad que la vestimenta sea parecida no dice nada...pero tal vez...el pelo claro puede haber sido efecto del hechizo...hay mucha gente rubia en el mundo...no se atrevería a ponerse frente a un Avada...menos por mi...¿Qué te pasa?..._

--¿Qué te pasa? --Ron estaba sentado junto a ella en la sala común, intentaba hacer su tarea de pociones y había estado maldiciendo toda la tarde en contra de Snape.

Miró a Harry que estaba sentado junto a él extrañado. La chica tenía su pergamino casi en blanco.

--¡Hermione! --Potter movía un lápiz frente a sus ojos que estaban fijos en un libro. Aunque no estaba leyendo nada.

--¿Qué pasa? --la chica no estaba muy contenta de que la sacaran de sus pensamientos.

--¡No has hecho nada! --Ron la miraba extrañado mientras le enrostraba su pergamino.

--Necesito ir a la biblioteca --Tomó sus cosas y se fue antes que pudieran decir algo más.

Caminó rápido, tenía que dejar de pensar en esto _...él nunca actuaría arriesgándose..._ tenía mucho trabajo qué hacer y no lo iba a dejar de lado por Malfoy. Se sentó en un banco apartado del resto de los estudiantes_...ya lo hubiera publicado_... La biblioteca estaba bastante más ocupada de lo habitual, sacó un par de libros de pociones y se dispuso a leer, la tarea no era difícil_...¡Te digo que no fue Malfoy!. _Sabía donde encontrar las respuestas ya que había adelantado bastante a principio de año, cuando aún no tenían mucho trabajo.

Draco dobló la esquina, llevaba un libro negro bajo el brazo para devolverlo cuando se encontró con Granger sentada justo frente al estante.

_Demonios_, no soportaba verla. Cada día estaba más seguro que ella se acordaba de todo y que planeaba algo para vengarse. Era absurdo pensar eso pues debía estar agradecida, pero no podía evitarlo. Era lista y lo odiaba, lo había estado siguiendo y tal vez ya sabía cual era su situación, con su padre, con los slytherins...

Giró sobre sus talones para evitarla y salió camino a su sala común. No tenía sentido que se angustiara tanto, tenía que calmarse o se delataría solo.

El equipo de Gryffindor entrenaba en el campo de Quidditch. El día estaba ligeramente nublado pero el ambiente era tibio. La mayoría del colegio estaba en los pastos o cerca del lago disfrutando del fin de semana.

--Vamos a tener que esforzarnos mucho, tenemos que ganar la copa de Quidditch. Además ya que quedamos fuera de competencia en la copa de las casas, tenemos que darle la victoria a Gryffindor en esto. No vamos a dejar que Slytherin... –Ron se dirigía al equipo de forma segura, desde que era capitán había demostrado sus dotes de líder.

Hermione leía un libro sentada en las gradas. Estaba acompañando a sus amigos que se esforzaban para ganar ese año la copa de quidditch, entonces vio a un grupo de alumnos de slytherin que entrenaban para la armada Dumbledore. Como el único alumno de esa casa perteneciente a la resistencia era Draco, a él le correspondía darles clases extras de defensa, entre las cabezas estaba su inconfundible pálido color.

La chica se levantó cuidando que el equipo no se fijara a donde iba y se acercó al grupo de serpientes, no había mucho donde esconderse, solo se limitó a quedar junto a un árbol, fingiendo que leía. Podía escuchar la voz de Malfoy dar órdenes a sus alumnos insultándolos si no lo hacían bien.

--No es así idiota --se puso frente al grupo hablando fuerte para humillar al chico --primero tienes que concentrarte, si te lanzas el hechizo de esa manera te afectará.

--¿Puedes enseñárnoslo de nuevo? --otro alumno se dirigía a él con una mezcla de admiración y miedo.

Draco los miró con una ceja alzada esperó un momento tomó aire como para impedir asesinarlos y botó el aire resignado. Como si tuvieran que sentirse las personas más afortunadas del mundo por lo que iba a hacer, los miró arrogante y levantó su varita.

Hermione lo miraba desde el árbol, él, que estaba demasiado sumergido en su clase, no la vio.

El chico se apuntó al pecho y se lanzó un conjuro, el hechizo resplandeció en su cuerpo y se acumuló en la mano izquierda --¿lo ven, es su propia magia¡¿como no van a poder controlarla! --luego levantó la varita con la otra mano y la juntó al hechizo acumulado, con otro conjuró, lo lanzó a un pájaro que volaba cerca, este cayó al suelo convulsionándose.

Hermione no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito. Estaba de pie junto al árbol impresionada tanto por lo que le había hecho al ave, como por la forma en que lo había hecho... era Draco, ahora estaba segura.

El rubio se percató de su presencia por el grito y al verla supo en qué estaba pensando, Quedaron congelados unos segundos y luego ella corrió al campo de quidditch.

—Espérenme aquí, voy a buscarla antes de que arme un escándalo por ese pájaro —Dijo Draco a sus alumnos, era una mala mentira pero estaba demasiado aturdido como para inventar algo mejor, inmediatamente después, corrió tras ella.

-----------------------------------

altiro es una forma de decir "en este momento"

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo esperamos les haya gustado.

Queríamos avisar que vamos a tener un pequeño lapso en el que a lo mejor no vamos a poder subir capítulos, porque vamos a salir de vacaciones, y se nos va a ser difícil poder juntarnos, ya que las fechas no son las mismas. De todas formas vamos a tratar de actualizar pronto.

Gracias por los reviews, esperamos que sigan escribiendo para poder saber como vamos. Esperen el próximo capítulo, que se viene bueno ;-)


	3. La Amenaza

Bueno como todos saben, los personajes no nos pertenecen y bla bla.

Sorry por la tardanza….pero ya esta listo el capitulo…..

Pero antes de que comiencen a leer…..

**mailing.animorphs**

Gracias por tu review, es genial verte por aquí de nuevo. Disculpa por tenerte impaciente tanto tiempo jeje, solo esperamos que te guste este capitulo y que dejes mas reviews! o.

**bea-malfoy**

Nos alegra que te haya gustado. Esperamos que el tiempo que has esperado valga la pena cuando leas el capitulo. Ojala te veamos de nuevo.

**Diox**

Hola! Gracias por tu review…mm la verdad es que en realidad no lo había visto como tan espectacular lo que hacía Draco porque como se supone que a el le deben enseñar cosas secretas de la magia oscura….pero cuando pienso que detuvo un avada kevadra….si es harto…en realidad es como "uau que clase de poderes son esos"….pero bueno….gracias por leer el fanfic, ya que se que no te gusta mucho (mejor dicho nada) la pareja de Draco y Hermione. En cuanto a lo de la ducha….bueno si opino lo mismo jeje o porque aunque no me guste mucho Draco no se puede negar que tiene ciertos encantos. Jeje. Bueno…espero que leas los otros capitulos, ya que son necesarias las diferentes opiniones.

**Daniela Potter**

Hola! Que bueno es verte de nuevo. Esperamos que tu también estés bien. Nos alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, esperamos que este capitulo no te defraude y que sigas leyendo el fic. Dejanos reviews.

Bueno sin mas que decir las dejamos con el tercer capitulo….espero lo disfruten, y no se olviden de dejar reviews ya que es la única forma de saber como vamos y si alguien lo esta leyendo.

A leer!

Capitulo 3: La Amenaza

Hermione corría nerviosa hacia el campo de quidditch, Draco la había salvado, ahora estaba segura de eso. No sabía si se lo contaría inmediatamente a todos o no, pero necesitaba sentirse acompañada... la expresión que Draco puso al verla la había asustado, aún sentía un escalofrío recorrerla después de eso. Él se había dado cuenta de lo que ella estaba pensando, y no le había gustado.

Entró al estadio por los vestidores, de esa manera llegaría al campo y no a las gradas, corría torpemente, ya que aún no podía creer lo que había visto, pero algo la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, y no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando alguien la tomó sorpresivamente del brazo y la empujó contra la pared.

Intentó gritar, pero tenía la boca tapada. La fuerza con que la apretaban era dolorosa. Draco la había puesto contra la pared y se había asegurado de que no pudiera tomar su varita para defenderse, le estaba oprimiendo fuertemente la mano derecha contra el pecho.

Los ojos grises echaban chispas, la chica podía ver en ellos desesperación y descontrol. Malfoy estaba fuera de si... tuvo miedo.

Draco estaba desesperado, sentía que la situación salía de su control. Había corrido tras la chica en un intento por que no dijera nada, pero sin ningún plan. Solo se dejaba llevar por la idea de callarla y ahora la tenía contra una pared y la apretaba con rabia deseando que se desintegrara. La odiaba, en verdad la odiaba, esos ojos asustados que lo estaban mirando, el pelo, el brazo delgado que tenía afirmado y que en verdad quería quebrar... Apretó un poco más, pero la chica no parecía sentir dolor.

Hermione intentaba moverse con todas su fuerzas. Sus amigos estaban tan cerca... solo tenía que gritar, solo correr un poco más.

—Si se lo cuentas a alguien te voy a ... —finalmente la había amenazado, aunque seguía sin tener mucho sentido porque no se le ocurría nada lo suficientemente terrible como para que la entrometida de Granger no abriera la boca, a si es que se limitó a apretarla con todavía más fuerza acercando el rostro al de ella y entornando los ojos que en ese momento eran de un gris metálico.

Granger sintió la respiración tibia de Malfoy sobre su piel y se estremeció, el miedo fue barrido y en cambio su corazón latió más rápido. Dejó de forcejear sin poder entender la reacción que estaba teniendo.

Draco le destapó la boca al ver que ya no intentaba escapar —Júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie — La frase cayó sobre los labios de la chica como una caricia, produciendo un terrible cosquilleo... ya no le temió al tono amenazante, ni a la brusquedad con que le estrangulaba el brazo. Le temió mucho más a la reacción que estaba teniendo su cuerpo. Asintió rápido para que todo terminara pronto.

Draco la soltó bruscamente y antes de que Hermione alcanzara a reaccionar le lanzó un hechizo directo al pecho. No podía confiar en que no hablara, pero al menos sabría cuando lo hiciera.

—Me voy a enterar si hablas...—dicho esto Draco se fue en dirección al patio. Hermione se quedó parada sin saber que hacer. Una vez que Draco desapareció en la esquina, se desplomó, no podía aguantar mas, estaba a punto de llorar, pero no podía, no debía...tenía que calmarse, y el estar ahí no la ayudaba, Harry podría llegar en cualquier momento.

La sala común estaba vacía, los entrenamientos de Quidditch todavía no terminaban y el sol aún brillaba, por lo que los alumnos que no pertenecían al equipo estaban aprovechando el aire libre. La única persona que se encontraba allí era Hermione Granger, recostada sobre el sillón frente a la chimenea, pensando...

Después de que Draco la había amenazado quedó confundida, todo había pasado tan rápido.

Draco era quien la había salvado, pero... ¿porqué no quería que nadie lo supiera? ¿Creía que salvarla había sido un error? Seguramente así era. . Un Malfoy nunca arriesgaría su vida por salvar a una sangre sucia, ¿Por qué lo había hecho entonces? ... ¿y por qué no sacaba provecho de eso? Ella lo conocía, sabía que eso es lo que haría ¿Por qué no se lo estaba contando a todos para quedar como el héroe que arriesgó su vida para salvar la de otro?. Se ganaría el respeto y la confianza de todos. Posiblemente nadie volvería a pensar que él era un mortífago, nadie volvería a desconfiar de él y todo se le haría mas fácil. Posiblemente el que su padre le pidiera explicaciones lo atemorizaba...pero tal vez no habría sido capaz de cargar con el peso de la muerte de alguien... Nada tenía sentido...

Ahora bien estaba claro que no iba a poder saber porque Draco la había salvado, pero la verdad también estaba tratando de no pensar en lo que había sentido, porque no quería llegar a darse cuenta de que le gustaba Draco

Eso era lo que más la inquietaba: su propia reacción frente a la cercanía de Draco. ¿Qué había sido eso? No se suponía que sintiera nada, porque ella no sentía nada por él...

Al menos eso intentaba hacerse creer...Una amenaza descoloca a cualquiera...

No podía ser que le gustara Draco...o sea, el siempre ha sido su enemigo, siempre la ha tratado pésimo, no ha tenido ninguna consideración con ella, si la pudiera dejar en vergüenza no lo dudaría. Por su parte Hermione también compartía aquel odio, ella también lo consideraba un enemigo, si bien lo defendía a veces cuando Harry y Ron hablaban de el, era solo porque ella consideraba que Draco estaba demostrando no ser tan malo, pero nada más, en ningún momento se le paso por la cabeza que le gustara...pero aquella cercanía había despertado algo en ella, no podía dejar de pensar en lo nerviosa que se puso al sentir la respiración de Draco tan cerca de ella, en aquellos ojos grises profundos que la miraban fijamente, en el calor del cuerpo de Malfoy que podía sentir a través de la túnica...era...desesperante...hubiera querido poder acercarse mas, haber podido sentir por más tiempo el roce de sus cuerpos, haber tocado la suave piel del rostro de Malfoy con sus dedos...pero no había sido así...se había sentido tan bien el estar cerca de él, a pesar de lo molesto que resulta una amenaza...no, esto no podía seguir así, tenía que dejar de pensar en Malfoy y especialmente en eso...todo había pasado tan rápido que posiblemente este confundiendo reacciones.

Los entrenamientos ya habían terminado, por lo que los alumnos habían comenzado a llegar a la sala común. El ruido de los chicos al entrar hizo que Hermione volviera al presente.

—¿Que te pasó Hermione?...de pronto no te vi en las gradas...—dijo Ron entrando a la sala, y sentándose al lado de Hermione.

—necesitaba revisar una cosas—dijo tratando de sonar tranquila.

—deberías dejar de estudiar tanto, tienes una cara terrible, parece que no hubieras dormido bien... —Ron dijo con cierto tono de preocupación.

—no, no es nada...y ¿cómo les fue en el entrenamiento?... —Hermione trataba de cambiar el tema, no quería seguir pensando en eso, y tampoco quería que sus amigos se preocuparan más de la cuenta.

—bien.. —dijo Harry—...a Ron se le han ocurrido unas estrategias geniales para nuestro enfrentamiento con Hufflepuff, estoy seguro de que ganaremos.

Los chicos siguieron conversando por largo rato de las cosas nuevas que se le habían ocurrido a Ron para el partido que venia, y de los partidos que habían jugado. Repasaron todas las mejores jugadas, y todos los momentos difíciles en que pensaban que iban a perder el partido, y finalmente, ganaban. Bueno también los momentos tristes como un partido contra Slytherin que perdieron. La conversación era amena, y se veían felices.

Desde sexto año que Ron era el capitán el equipo de Quidditch, había sido elegido por su conocimiento en el tema y por su facilidad para elaborar estrategias. Si bien Harry era el mejor del equipo, no sabía mucho de cuáles eran las mejores cosas para hacer en cada partido, y tampoco sabía tanto de Quidditch, por lo que todos habían llegado a la conclusión de que Ron era el más indicado. Aunque su forma de jugar no era espectacular, las ganas que le ponía al juego hacían que realmente brillara en el campo, no se rendía nunca, y hasta el último minuto le estaba dando ánimo al resto de sus compañeros. Al principio algunos pensaron que Ron no iba a ser capaz de llevar esa carga, pero con el tiempo había demostrado que podía hacerlo y que podía hacerlo bien. Algunas veces hasta le decían que se parecía a Wood, sobretodo cuando jugaban contra Slytherin, porque se encerraba a elaborar estrategias, y les exigía que dieran un 110 en el partido. Si bien de vez en cuando no dormía, y tenía que hacer tareas y todo eso, no se daba por vencido, el estaba feliz de poder jugar en el equipo y de ser el capitán, y no iba a dejar que un poco de sueño le arruinara todo.

El fin de semana había pasado tranquilo, Harry y Ron habían estado más entretenidos que nunca jugando ajedrez mágico y conversando de Quidditch, a Hermione le había costado un mundo lograr que hicieran sus deberes, pero los habían hecho. Bueno eso también permitió que Hermione se mantuviera concentrada en otras cosas, y no cayera de nuevo en los pensamientos de Draco. No había visto a Malfoy el último día, y pensaba que era lo mejor, aun cuando de repente se encontraba buscándolo en la mesa de Slytherin.

El día lunes había llegado y la primera clase que tenía era Herbología, había ido tranquila ya que sabía que esta clase les tocaba con los de Hufflepuff, así que no vería a Malfoy.

La hora de almuerzo había llegado, se sentaron junto a Ginny, que en ese momento se encontraba comiendo.

—Hola chicos— dijo Ginny levantando la mano para saludarlos.

—Hola Ginny— contestaron los tres.

—McGonagall vino hace un rato y me pidió que te diera esto —le extendió a Ron un sobre verde —dijo que lamentaba no habértelo entregado en el desayuno.

Ron abrió el sobre de mala gana, suponía de qué se trataba ya que los lunes anteriores cada vez que la profesora entregaba un sobre a alguien, significaba que ese alguien tenía que cumplir su castigo, el castigo por salir a Hogsmeade.

Harry, Ginny y Hermione lo miraron expectantes, dentro debía decir quién sería su compañero de castigo por esa semana.

Ron puso cara de hastío y levantó la vista del papel —Debo ir con Luna.

—¡No puede ser, tenía la esperanza de que me tocara contigo —Harry estaba decepcionado.

—Era lógico que no nos tocara con los amigos, de lo contrario no sería un castigo real —Hermione los miraba con esa característica expresión de saberlo todo.

—¿y cuándo empiezas?—dijo Harry malhumorado.

—esta misma tarde.—se adelantó Ginny—Mcgonagall dijo que tenías que estar después de almuerzo en la casa de Hagrid.

Ron estaba mas que aburrido.

—Al menos no te tocó con Malfoy —Potter trataba de alentar un poco a Ron demostrándole que en realidad todo podría ser peor.

—cambiemos de tema, si voy a estar recogiendo mierda de no se que animal el resto de la tarde, al menos me gustaría disfrutar la comida.

_Malfoy_. Al fin había logrado olvidarse de él por un momento y Harry tenía que nombrarlo, ¿cómo se supone que alejaría sus pensamientos del rubio si sus amigos se la pasaban hablando de él? ¿Cómo...Si se sentaba en la mesa del frente? ¿Y justo en ese momento le sonreía encantadoramente a Pansy como si le estuviera coqueteando...? De pronto sintió que ya no tenía ganas de almorzar, le molestaba verlos tan cerca. Aunque en realidad no tenía porque molestarse... se calmó al recordar las ocasiones en que Draco le había coqueteado a Parkinson y las pocas veces en que la había considerado en lo más mínimo... En realidad él debía querer conseguir algo como para comportarse así, El siempre sonreía de esa manera para ganar algo. _Un momento ¿Porqué sé eso?... Ah claro, lo he observado durante semanas, tenía que saberlo._

El chico miró su plato luego de desviar su atención de Pansy, ..._Ahora jugará con su comida_ ...y se puso a jugar con su comida. Luego se llevó un trozo pequeño de carne a la boca con movimientos calculados, erguido, demostrando con cada movimiento que tenía pleno control sobre el mundo. Solo Malfoy podía convertir el almuerzo en una demostración de poder, y a pesar de todo cada movimiento era totalmente natural, como si el darle clases de elegancia y altanería al comedor fuera normal...

Se quitó un mechón de la frente con la mano izquierda antes de tomar un sorbo de agua, ese mechón siempre lo molestaba cuando estaba con la cabeza medianamente inclinada, en los almuerzos, en las clases, parecía ser lo único en él, que no cooperaba para lograr su imagen perfecta. Pero finalmente se volvía un detalle encantador.

Ahora hablaba con Crabbe, alzaba una de sus cejas casi con desprecio, como generalmente hacía cuando se dirigía a ese chico..._Yo no soportaría que me tratara así... _No pudo evitar sorprenderse por los detalles de Draco que conocía, recorrió en su imaginación varias escenas que recordaba del chico, como la forma de montar la escoba, o de tomar la pluma, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando recordó el lunar que Draco tenía en el cuello casi dentro del territorio de la camisa, la única marca en su piel. Al menos visible...

—¿Qué piensas tu Herm..?—preguntó Harry dándose vuelta, se encontraba sentado al lado de ella.

—¿AHH? ¿QUEE?—Dijo Hermione nerviosa bajando la mano súbitamente, y sin querer pegándole al tenedor y tirándole la comida en la cara a Harry.

—ahh!—Harry había alcanzado a echarse un poco para atrás, pero no había podido evitar que la comida le cayera en la cara.

—ahh! Lo siento...no...no fue mi intensión...—Hermione trataba de ayudarlo a limpiarse, sus manos estaban temblorosas.

—¿qué...qué te pasa?—dijo Harry sacándose la comida de la cara y de los lentes.

—na...nada...es...es solo que...estaba concentrada en una tarea—Hermione se quedó quieta un momento, Harry, Ron y Ginny la estaban mirando con cara preocupada—eemmm...tengo que ir a la biblioteca...—dijo y sin mas se paro para salir rápido del Gran Comedor.

—esta rara...—dijo Ron ayudando a su amigo a limpiarse.

—yo tengo que ir a clases...nos vemos...chao—Ginny agarró sus cosas y salió detrás de Hermione. Ella había presenciado la escena y se había dado cuenta que Hermione no estaba precisamente pensando en una tarea.

—¡¡HERMIONE!—gritó Ginny para evitar que la chica siguiera caminando, y así poder alcanzarla. Hermione se detuvo y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Ginny de frente.

—¿qué...te...pasa...Herm...estás...rara...últimamente..?—Ginny aún no recobraba el aliento.

—na..nada...es que he tenido mucha tarea, y no me alcanza el tiempo...—La excusa no sonaba muy creíble, pero no se le ocurrió nada más.

—¿tu tarea tiene algo que ver con la mesa de Slytherin?

—¿qu...qué?...¿a...a qué te refieres?—Hermione se puso visiblemente nerviosa ante la pregunta...¿tan notorio era lo que le pasaba con Draco?.

—tu sabes a que me refiero...te vi en el almuerzo, y te he visto...Hermione, tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras...si necesitas hablar...

—sabes...es...estoy apurada ahora...nos...vemos después—Hermione interrumpió a Ginny para salir corriendo hacía la biblioteca.

Granger caminaba bastante confundida, ¿cómo era posible que Ginny se hubiera dado cuenta...? sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver un cabello platinado que se le hacía familiar, pero no era el del slytherin...

Draco tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y concentró todas sus energías para parecer inocente. Abrió la puerta de la salita en que lo esperaba su padre y se acercó a él calmadamente.

-Tardaste mucho ¿no te parece-Lucius odiaba que lo hicieran esperar.

-Siento la demora, estoy muy ocupado ¿Cómo has estado-Draco ya le había contado a su padre que pertenecía a la resistencia, le había dicho varias cosas acerca del grupo, nada que fuera muy importante. El padre no se había negado a que participara porque podía serles útil en algún momento, y porque así su hijo recibía un entrenamiento extra.

-Podría estar mejor -Lucius se acercó a la puerta, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie y la cerró bien -de no ser por algunas cosas que me han contado de tí...

El joven sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y temió porque el ardor que sentía se estuviera traduciendo en rubor a los ojos de su padre.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos sin rastro de remordimiento o miedo mientras el hombre lo examinaba, Pero por dentro todo parecía deshacerse, su voluntad flaqueaba y solo rogaba por resistir hasta el final.

El hombre caminó nuevamente hasta su hijo quedando a una distancia intimidante, aún con la mirada sobre él para orillarlo a confesar.

-Atacaste a Elgeslorcel en Hogsmeade y huiste del resto de los nuestros. Deberías comenzar a explicarte. Ahora -la orden no dejaba espacio a la réplica.

-Sabía que me juzgarías.

-Dije que te explicaras.

Draco puso cara de resignación y respiró profundo en señal de protesta. _saldremos de esta Draco_ -Bien, salí al pueblo detrás de Potter, pensando que podría descubrirlo en algo...

-Te he dicho millones de veces que nosotros nos encargaremos de él, si necesitamos tu ayuda te lo informaremos -Lucius estaba aburrido de repetirle a Draco que dejara de mostrarle a todos su antipatía por Potter porque no era conveniente, pero el chico simplemente no podía.

Draco lo miró con rencor cubierto de sumisión para no ser reprendido y continuó -Cuando me di cuenta que estaban atacando Hogsmeade ya estaba en pleno campo de batalla y me pareció sospechoso que me uniera a los mortífagos, son realmente idiotas, aún no entiendo como es posible que me siguieran, cómo podían esperar a que les hablara. De hecho, por culpa de ellos, ahora corre el rumor de que soy un mortífago.

-Tú te has encargado de que así sea.

-Solo daba la impresión, ahora están seguros de que lo soy.

Lucius estaba muy orgulloso de Draco, era inteligente, poderoso, imponente, pero siempre fallaba en cautela —Como sea...no deberías haber salido del colegio...

-Y tú debiste advertirme de lo que pasaría. Estoy harto de que no se me informe nada..

-¡No trates de echarme la culpa a mí de tus impertinencias-Lucius echaba fuego por los ojos. Draco retrocedió un paso -como explicas haber atacado a Elgeslorcel, dijo que le habías impedido matar a una chica.

El joven temblaba en su interior, en cualquier momento sus piernas le fallarían, si no pasaba este interrogatorio...prefería no pensar en las consecuencias -Creí que el ataque era para mí, yo solo me defendí.

-No te ves sorprendido por saber que no era para tí, tampoco entiendo porqué tendrías que haber creído que era para tí -levantó ligeramente la barbilla -Diría que has estado ensayando tu excusa -Lucius seguía mirando fijo en los ojos de su hijo, buscando la más mínima señal que pudiera delatarlo.

-El rayo venía hacia mí. Esa es suficiente razón para creer que me atacaban. Nunca se sabe quien quiere que su hijo obtenga el puesto que está reservado para mí una vez que me una a ustedes. Si no me crees puedes usar Veritaserum, así no tendrás ni una duda de que te digo la verdad -Draco no daba muestra alguna de estar mintiendo, es más, se veía enfadado por la ofensa que era la falta de confianza en su palabra.

El señor Malfoy continuó perforándolo con los ojos, pero no encontró rastro de traición. No creía mucho en lo que su hijo decía porque lo notaba diferente, no ahora que estaba frente a él, sino que a través de las noticias que le llegaban, de los rumores que lo mantenían informado de lo que estaba haciendo. Algo estaba fuera de lugar, había un cambio, pero no tenía razones reales para desconfiar. Tal vez debería usar la poción, seguramente el chico la nombraba solo para que pareciera que decía la verdad, pero conociendo a Draco, si no era culpable sería un error enorme humillarlo sometiéndolo al Veritaserum. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar un poco más, confiar en él a menos de que encontrara otra prueba para no hacerlo.

-Cuida tus pasos Draco, o consideraré el Veritaserum como el invitado de honor la próxima vez que nos veamos.

-No puedo entender por qué siempre desconfías de mí y de mis capacidades -El chico aún se veía ofendido, por dentro sintió un alivio enorme, lo peor ya había pasado.

Lucius se le acercó más y le dio un frío beso en la mejilla -Eres demasiado caprichoso. No me decepciones -y se alejó hacia la puerta -Adiós.

-Saluda a mi madre -y el chico quedó solo en la habitación.

Esperó a que los pasos se alejaran para salir de la sala, aún erguido y sin muestras de preocupación. Caminó hasta el baño y recién ahí, fuera de la vista de cualquier persona, se desplomó.

Lucius era la persona más inteligente que conocía, sabía que descubriría la verdad en cualquier momento, sabía que se decepcionaría, sabía que se vengaría por la traición... ¿qué podía hacer para salir de esto, ¿qué podía hacer si no se sentía capaz de ser mortífago, si le remordía la conciencia saberse culpable de cualquier tortura o muerte... Él no era tan fuerte. A él no le interesaba lo suficiente, No era su causa, No era lo correcto, simplemente no podía, no quería...

_...Débil, solo son excusas..._ Pero ya los había traicionado, ya estaba haciendo todo lo que sabía no debía, ya había salvado a la sangre sucia. ..._Crucé la línea..._ Apenas se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Aún no lo estaba, pero sus instintos ya lo habían arrastrado hasta el otro bando. Tenía que elegir pronto, antes de que lo descubrieran.

Pasó alrededor de una hora intentando calmarse y finalmente decidió salir. En el camino se topó con Crabbe y Pansy.

- ¿Dónde estabas Draco? te hemos estado buscando, vimos a tu padre salir del castillo hace mucho -dijo la chica con los ojos brillantes al ver al Dragón.

El rubio no se detuvo a conversar -Me encargaron unos papeles para la resistencia, tengo que irme -y siguió su camino rápidamente.

En realidad no tenía muy claro a donde iba, no quería estar con nadie, pero tampoco podía desaparecerse mucho rato. Decidió hacer su tarea de transformaciones, solo buscaría unos libros en la biblioteca y saldría al patio. Hacía demasiado frío como para que alguien lo siguiera hasta allá.

Hermione estaba sentada en una mesa de la biblioteca, escapando de su confusión. Tenía varios libros sobre la mesa intentando distraerse. Aritmancia había funcionado bien por media hora pero nuevamente había caído en los ojos grises. Casi gritó cuando los encontró frente a ella.

Draco la miraba sorprendido. Debió suponer que se la encontraría en la biblioteca, Granger parecía vivir ahí. Se maldijo por no haberse quedado con Pansy ya que la persona que menos quería ver después de su padre era Granger.

_¿Porqué tiene que mirarme así?¿porqué siempre parece saberlo todo?_ Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Hermione para que dejara de mirarlo, se sentía atacado por ella y no estaba con ánimos de que lo atacaran. Era como si la chica supiera todo lo que le pasaba, como si hubiera escuchado la conversación que acababa de tener con su padre. Nunca debió salvarla, de hecho ya estaba considerando enmendar su error.

La chica bajó la vista ruborizada, deseando que se la tragara la tierra por haberlo hecho. Pero se le hacía difícil mantener el contacto visual cuando la sorprendía mirándolo, cuando los bellos ojos de Draco se dirigían hacia ella llenos de fuego, intensos, aunque fuera por odio.

Draco iba a dar media vuelta para regresarse pero ya estaba ahí, ya lo había visto y tenía que sacar el libro que venía a buscar. De lo contrario parecería que huía de ella.

_Maldición_. La chica estaba para variar, en el estante que él tenía que registrar. Se acercó mirándola con odio y luego se concentró en buscar el libro. Hermione se aventuró a levantar la mirada para verlo de nuevo.

Algunos rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana llegaban hasta el cabello de Malfoy haciendo resplandecer el color platinado que lo distinguía siempre, aunque fuera de noche, como si todo el mundo tuviera que saber siempre donde estaba. Parecía nervioso, generalmente sus movimientos eran más calmados y seguros. Pudo ver como su cabeza se movía en busca del algún libro, mientras que sus finos dedos apuntaban los ejemplares como subrayando los títulos para guiar la vista. La otra mano estaba fuertemente apretada en un puño, apenas asomándose por la manga de la túnica que usaba más larga de lo que su talla pedía.

- ¿Qué buscas-Crabbe se había acercado al verlo.

- ...transformaciones avanzadas ...

Hermione hechó un vistazo a los libros que tenía sobre la mesa, ahí estaba, ella lo había sacado.

-Zabini también lo estaba buscando pero lo tenía Granger -Crabbe hablaba como si Hermione no estuviera ahí.

Malfoy giró para verla, nuevamente se encontró con los ojos de la chica que lo estudiaban. Ella no bajó la vista a pesar del ligero rubor que se formó en sus mejillas.

_¿Por qué simplemente no se muere?_ Esta vez el rubio fue quien sacó la mirada del duelo -no importa, de todas formas ya tenemos que irnos a pociones -Y se fue con Crabbe detrás de él sintiendo el peso de los ojos de Hermione en su espalda, ¿qué pretendía observándolo todo el tiempo? ¿qué estaba planeando hacer?. _Bien, si llega a decir algo demostraré mi lealtad practicando mis hechizos con ella._

Luego de que el chico salió de la biblioteca, Hermione guardó sus libros rápidamente, ¡había olvidado pociones! salió de la biblioteca rápidamente para buscar sus materiales.

Snape no estaba en el colegio, a si es que la clase la impartía un profesor reemplazante llamado Líodan, que era mucho menos estricto que Severus por lo que en la sala se escuchaban las voces de los estudiantes conversando amenamente, algunos incluso estaban de pie, de todas maneras la poción quita manchas que estaban haciendo no les exigía mucha concentración.

-Es increíble que lo diga, pero Snape aunque sea un perro, hace clases mucho más interesantes -Seamus estaba harto de mirar su poción, que luego de agregar un par de ingredientes se cocinaba sola por 40 minutos.

-Al menos nadie nos está gritando -Neville también estaba aburrido, pero no al punto de querer al profesor de vuelta.

-Vean a Malfoy -dijo Ron que estaba lo suficientemente aburrido como para mirar hacia los slytherins -parece muy concentrado en las burbujas de su caldero, apuesto que lamenta cada segundo que pasa sin su Snape.

Hermione apenas escuchó el comentario, a ella no era necesario que le dijeran que lo mirara para hacerlo. Se había estado fijando en todos sus movimientos a través del vidrio del estante de especias durante toda la clase.

El mundo funcionaba normalmente pero en su espacio parecía haberse detenido, el rubio miraba el caldero escapando de la realidad, de vez en cuando era interrumpido por algún slytherin que deseaba hablar con él, porque siempre deseaban hablar con él, y luego de contestarle con toda naturalidad volvía su atención al caldero. Nadie alrededor parecía darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero Hermione sabía que Draco tenía la cabeza puesta en Lucius, en su visita a Hogwarts...

-¿Qué es lo que estás mirando, Hermione-Harry tenía los ojos fijos en el estante, desde su posición no veía a Draco.

La chica parecía acabar de salir de un sueño, volvió el rostro a Harry y se dio cuenta que la mayoría de sus compañeros la estaban mirando.

-Te pregunté si McGonagall había dado la tarea de los pinos para esta semana -Ron la miraba extrañado -¿qué te ocurre? estás muy distraída.

-No sé, creo que es la presión de nuestro último año... y estoy preocupada por Snape, no ha venido desde hace tres clases... ¿qué creen que nos ocurra cuando salgamos? la mayoría de los profesores estudiaron en Hogwarts y muchos son aurores, estamos en guerra, ¿qué futuro tendremos nosotros?

Todos quedaron en silencio

-No quiero salir de Hogwarts -dijo Neville, no había pensado demasiado en eso pero gracias a Hermione el peso de dejar atrás el castillo le cayó como plomo.

Los demás tuvieron una reacción parecida y se quedaron el resto de la clase pensativos. Hermione pudo volver a mirar al rubio sin más interrupciones.

Si Lucius hubiera ido porque sabía que Malfoy la había salvado, tal vez habría sacado al chico del colegio, o, en el caso que lo dejara quedarse, conociendo a Draco se habría desquitado con ella... o tal vez le había dado una oportunidad de redimirse y ahora Draco planeaba su venganza. Lo que estaba claro era que Lucius si era un mortífago y Draco no era libre de elegir un bando, de lo contrario no la habría amenazado...

En el vidrio podía ver que Pansy estaba hablando con el rubio mientras este la escuchaba visiblemente aburrido. Malfoy se veía preocupado pero no desesperado. No, probablemente su padre no había descubierto la verdad, pero tal vez sospechaba algo, después de todo alguien podría haberlo visto en la batalla, de ser así el chico estaba en peligro y a juzgar por el comportamiento de los demás slytherins, parecía estar solo.

Draco se puso de pie y caminó hasta el profesor, dijo un par de palabras y consiguió permiso para salir. Al pasar por el lado de Hermione ni siquiera la miró. Detrás de él dejó el aroma que le era tan característico y una molesta sensación a la chica al sorprenderse deseando tener ese aroma más cerca.

Hermione se la pasó el resto de la tarde pensando en Draco, en Lucius Malfoy, en lo que debían haber hablado cuando lo visitó... Si realmente el chico estaba en peligro tal vez lo mejor era decírselo a Dumbledore, él no permitiría que le hicieran daño, podría protegerlo. Aunque el director debía saber la situación de Draco, él confiaba en el chico, sabía que no era un mortífago y también sabía que su padre si lo era... pero ¿Draco sabía que podía contar con él, tal vez no se comportaría de ese modo si supiera que no estaba solo. Se puso de pie, iría a la biblioteca, después de todo tenían tarea de pociones y Draco siempre la hacía el mismo día en que se la daban... todavía le sorprendía lo mucho que sabía de él.

-Espero que mañana no nos haga cuidar los escregutos nuevamente -Ron cruzó el retrato un poco antes de que Granger saliera, venía con Harry que lo había acompañado a la enfermería. Era el segundo día de su castigo y Hagrid lo había hecho cuidar, junto con Luna, los animalejos que más detestaba. Estaba bastante quemado y molesto. Harry que estaba junto a él se preguntaba qué le tocaría hacer cuando tomara su castigo, al menos Luna, Colin y Samantha ya lo habían hecho por lo que ninguno de ellos sería su pareja.

-Siéntate aquí Ron -Parvati le dio su puesto que estaba junto a la chimenea, hacía frío y ese era el lugar más reconfortante. Ron se ruborizó terriblemente.

Hasta hacía un tiempo a Hermione estas escenas le molestaban, pero ahora solo tenía a Draco en su cabeza y salió a la biblioteca sorprendiéndose de lo poco que le interesaba que a Ron le gustara esa chica.

Llegó a la biblioteca, En la sala común estaba segura de que lo que hacía era correcto, pero al verlo sentado, concentrado en los libros que tenía en la mesa ya no le pareció tan buena idea. Al menos estaba solo.

Miró a su alrededor, la bibliotecaria la miraba con una ceja alzada, seguramente preguntándose qué hacía parada como idiota mirando hacia adentro. Al menos ella no veía a Malfoy desde su puesto. Hermione caminó para salir de la vista de la señora Pince y evitó al rubio metiéndose en el pasillo de animales mágicos.

Sentía su corazón latir acelerado, se sentía muy estúpida, sobre todo por que en realidad no quería hablar con él, sino que deseaba seguir observándolo, se hubiera quedado escondida hasta que el chico saliera de la biblioteca. Nadie se enteraría, bueno tal vez la bibliotecaria... _Te comportas como una idiota_. Era absurdo quedarse ahí, tomó aire y caminó hasta el puesto del rubio, evitando pensar para no salir corriendo. Unos segundos después, estaba frente a Malfoy, frente a sus profundos ojos grises.

Antes de que el chico abriera la boca ella se sentó, haciendo caso omiso al estremecimiento que la recorría.

-Sé que tu padre vino a verte -dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, Draco supo lo que decía solo leyendo sus labios.

Se acercó a ella por sobre la mesa para asegurarse que lo oyera -no es asunto tuyo, déjame tranquilo.

Las palabras eran claras, no la quería cerca de él, Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Si es asunto mío, desde que me amenazaste...

-shh ¡cállate-Draco hablaba casi en un suspiro, su rostro estaba a unos centímetro de la chica, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, le había tomado la muñeca y la sujetaba muy fuerte para que se callara. Tenía que callarla, si seguía hablando alguien podía enterarse.

La cercanía de Draco era la peor situación que Granger había vivido en Hogwarts, había tenido que pasar por tantas cosas y siempre su intelecto era su mayor arma. Ahora no le servía de nada.

Nuevamente se enfrentaba a un duelo de miradas, la de ella había sido desafiante hasta que Draco estuvo demasiado cerca y finalmente se había rendido, miró hacia abajo avergonzada imaginando que estaba en otro lugar, ¿en qué momento se le había ocurrido la magnífica idea de hablar con él?

Malfoy pareció calmarse un poco al no sentir los ojos de la chica sobre él y le soltó la muñeca -Quiero que dejes de mirarme y de seguirme, no te quiero en mi vida.

A Hermione le pareció que el mundo se caía a pedazos, se sentía humillada. En realidad no tenía porque preocuparse por él, era Malfoy, la peste de Hogwarts ¿qué le estaba pasando, no valía la pena, si él no quería ayuda que se las arreglara solo. Alzó la vista nuevamente y se encontró con el pálido rostro aún casi encima de ella, pero ya no estaba nerviosa, al menos no tanto y tomó todo el valor que tenía para contestarle que se fuera al diablo, pero no alcanzó.

-Aléjate, asquerosa sangre sucia -Draco pronunció las palabras entre dientes casi inaudibles. El calor de su aliento llegó dulce a los labios de Hermione, como una burla junto con el golpe de las palabras. No supo qué contestar, ni como reaccionar. En sus ojos se reflejó el quiebre que había dentro de ella y entonces Draco entendió. No lo estaba siguiendo para vengarse, estaba enamorada de él.

Aquí termina el capitulo….no se olviden de dejar reviews plis…esperamos que les haya gustado…y nos vemos en la próxima entrega. Adieu!


	4. El veneno de la serpiente

Hola! Primero que todo disculpen la demora, tuvimos algunos problemas durante el proceso de escritura del capitulo, pero ahora ya esta.

Si encuentran estos símbolos º º en una palabra, significa que esta explicado abajo su significado.

Respuestas a los reviews

**Gaby Malfoy: **que bien que encuentres bueno el fic, nos ha costado trabajo hacerlo. Disculpa la demora, el próximo vamos a tratar de subirlo pronto. Deja más reviews.

**Mailing.animorphs: **hola! Que bakan es verte de nuevo. Bueno si, al enterarse le hace un poco la vida imposible, aunque no lo tenia presupuestado, pero se le presenta la oportunidad y le hace algo a Hermione, en este capitulo lo veras, las cosas comienzan a cambiar…..y lo del bando, si, bueno algunas cosas también cambian jeje. Ojala te veamos de nuevo, es agradable saber que lo sigues, y que te guste este cap!.

**Cecilita: **bueno esperamos que algunas partes de este capitulo también te dejen muda, ya que pasan ciertas cosas inesperadas… ; ). Deja más reviews.

**Mariana: **wow! Nos halaga mucho tu review, gracias. Creemos que este capitulo esta interesante, habrán ciertos encuentros un poco…perturbadores, asi que note lo pierdas. Esperamos verte de nuevo por aquí.

**Sarck0fag0s: **que bakan que te guste el fic.Bueno aquí viene el otro capitulo, que creemos esta bueno, esperamos que no te desilusione, y que sigas leyendo la historia. Ojala te veamos de nuevo.

**CatzerufDiox: **DRACO ES DE HERMIONE, al menos en este fic Jejeje, el resto del tiempo es tuyo, no te preocupes ; ) (aunque creo que lo vas a tener que compartir con varias, empezando por catzeruf que me tiene CHATA con Draquito jaja, no, mentira, esa es una exageración). Con respecto a lo de insultarla, en este capitulo Hermione le dice unas cuantas verdades a Malfoy. De la cantidad de capítulos, no se cuantos irán a salir, porque aún nos faltan varias cosas que tienen que pasar. Y bueno ahora empiezan a pasar cosas que posiblemente los empiece a juntar. A propósito la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, dicen, y creo que Hermione se lo creyó. De lo de leer la mente bueno en realidad pensamos que para Draco no debe ser difícil saber cuando una chica anda detrás de él ya que esta acostumbrado a tener una prole babeandole detrás. Y lo de chico-slash bueno si, tiene bastante, pero en este caso no nos sirve que desarrolle esa parte, así que su sexto sentido es normal. Bueno, espero que dejes más reviews, y gracias por la help.

Capítulo cuatro:

El veneno de la serpiente 

Lo único que interrumpía sus pensamientos era el ronquido de Crabbe en la cama de al lado. Aunque se había ido a acostar tarde para acumular sueño, aún no se dormía.

Su vida estaba fuera de lugar, parecía perder todo control sobre ella... ¡La sangre sucia estaba enamorada de él!.

Hermione era patética, la sola idea lo ofendía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a fijarse en él?... quizás qué películas se estaba pasando en la biblioteca cuando le tomó el brazo... Ni siquiera era alguien importante, alguien de quien sacar provecho. El único favor que podría hacerle Granger, además de morirse (cosa que no haría), era hacer sus tareas, pero él no era Goyle, le interesaba aprender y además no le confiaría sus notas a otra persona.

¿Cómo se la sacaría de encima ahora? seguro que se sentiría con derecho a meterse en su vida...

Aunque tal vez él se había equivocado, tal vez había visto mal... después de todo Hermione era amiga de Potter y tal como su grupo debía odiarlo. Tal vez era asunto de él por todo esto de estar pendiente de si la chica hablaba o no. Tenía que sacarla de su cabeza, ya era suficiente con topársela en los pasillos como para pasar la noche en vela por ella.

Faltaban como 15 minutos para que las clases comenzaran. Transformaciones, con Slytherin. El panorama no se veía muy bien para Hermione. ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer si no podía sacarse a Malfoy de la cabeza?. Caminaba rápido hacia la sala, tenía que llegar antes para poder sentarse lo más alejada de donde ella sabía que se sentaba Draco, pero sus intensiones parecieron desvanecerse una vez que vio la cantidad de chicos que estaba fuera de la sala. La profesora McGonagall había dicho la clase anterior, que les iba a enseñar anifusión (fusión con animales) así que todos habían llegado antes. ¿Cómo lo podía haber olvidado?. Las cosas no estaban bien, estos últimos días habían sido una pesadilla para Hermione, no había podido concentrarse un 100 en las clases por estar pensando en Malfoy, y más encima éste ni siquiera la tomaba en cuenta. Y ahora...ahí estaba...parado, riéndose como si nada perturbara sus pensamientos. Necesitaba encontrar a Harry y Ron, para poder distraerse, esto de estar sola en la biblioteca no la ayudaba mucho, siempre caía en los ojos grises. Y eso precisamente no iba a ayudar para que se olvidara del rubio. Tenía que...

—Harry! Ron!— Por fin los había divisado entre el grupo que esperaba por el comienzo de las clases.

—Hermione!—dijo Ron sorprendido al verla —¿Por qué tardaste tanto, o es que se te había olvidado que hoy día...—se detuvo de pronto—...no, es imposible que se te haya olvidado lo que dijo un profesor en una clase, es como que se te olvidara como llegar a la biblioteca jaja...

Harry y Ron comenzaron a reír...

Para Hermione eso fue más que una simple broma, ¿era sólo eso lo que veían todos en ella, ¿sólo una °ñoña°, ¿es que acaso nadie veía que ella era una persona también?...ahora hasta ella había comenzado a cuestionarse eso. Desde lo que había pasado con Ron, que ella había comenzado a sentirse mal porque nadie la miraba como una mujer, y lo que estaba pasando ahora con Malfoy la había vuelto a dejar sensible y vulnerable cada vez que el tema era llevado a la mesa.

Pasó bastante tiempo en el que ella pensó que le gustaba a Ron, pero él de pronto comenzó a salir con Lavender, y eso la dejó confundida. Tal vez si ella le hubiera dicho que le gustaba ¿hubiera pasado algo, o a lo mejor Ron nunca la quiso como para que pasara algo entre ellos. Las noches en ese entonces habían sido terribles, pensaba una y otra vez que hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si ella se hubiera atrevido, pero no llegó a nada. Con el tiempo fue superando el hecho de que Ron hubiera empezado a salir con esa chica, y solo fue quedando el triste sentimiento de que nadie era capaz de ver más allá de los libros, nadie la veía como mujer, y eso la molestaba. ¿Es que acaso no era interesante como para que alguien se fijara en ella?...y Krum...Krum fue otro más que se aburrió de ella después de conocerla, estuvieron en contacto durante unos meses y él de pronto dejo de escribirle. Y ahora con Malfoy todo estaba peor, Draco se estaba asegurando de dejarle claro, con cada uno de sus actos, que entre ellos nunca iba a poder pasar algo, porque él nunca se fijaría en ella.

—Vamos Hermione...hay que entrar a la sala, para tomar puestos adelante—Harry estaba entusiasmado con aprender sobre la anifusión

—si...vamos—era preferible sentarse junto a Harry y Ron, que sola. No quería que Draco viera que estaba mal.

Quedó sentada casi adelante, desde su puesto podía ver perfectamente a Malfoy, quien se había sentado en la primera fila..._concéntrate en clases_... ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que de un día para otro Malfoy decidiera no tomar más en cuenta a Hermione, ¿Cómo de un día para otro decidió no mirarla más, ¿ni siquiera para molestarla, ¿Cómo iba a ser que a Malfoy se le hubieran acabado las cosas para decirle?. Siendo Hermione amiga de Potter y más encima sangre sucia, eso era algo simplemente imposible. Se estaba volviendo un infierno la vida sin recibir una mirada de Malfoy, aunque fuera para molestarla. Últimamente Draco hacía como si no existiera, cada vez que se lo encontraba en los pasillos, Malfoy seguía su camino como si nada, cada vez que molestaba a Harry, hacía como si estuvieran Harry y Ron solos, cada vez que estaban en clases, Malfoy parecía haberle encontrado la gracia a la asignatura y haber decidido que pondría atención sin distraerse en nada.

La clase terminó sin mayores problemas, Hermione no se pudo concentrar mucho, pero como todos estaban tan entusiasmados ni se notó el hecho de que no levantara la mano en cada pregunta de McGonagall.

Era aproximadamente la 1 de la mañana, los pasillos del castillos se encontraban en completo silencio, un solo sonido alteraba aquella tranquilidad...

Filch corría lo más rápido posible en dirección a la oficina de Dumbledore, La Sra. Pomfrey se había quedado ayudando a los niños, si Dumbledore le llegaba a preguntar que había pasado no podría responderle, la sola idea sonaba tan descabellada...

—rosquillas!— La puerta que daba al despacho del director se comenzó a abrir.

—que significa esto Albus...¿cómo pudo una serpiente morder a dos alumnos?...¿Cómo pudo entrar al colegio? —McGonagall estaba claramente asustada.

—Esto solo puede significar lo peor Minerva—Dumbledore miraba a McGonagall a través de sus lentes de media luna. Aunque no perdía su usual tranquilidad, en sus ojos se podía ver la preocupación con respecto a lo que pudiera significar el ataque.—Argus... ¿qué pasó con la serpiente?.

—No lo sé, cuando yo llegué estaban los alumnos heridos en el pasillo...no la encontré...—Filch miraba de McGonagall a Dumbledore y viceversa.

—...bien...ve a buscar a los profesores y después quiero que me esperen en el Gran Salón, yo estaré allá en un minuto.

—Bien...permiso—dicho esto Filch salió lo más rápido que pudo para ir en busca de los profesores.

Miraron hasta que Filch cerró la puerta...

—¿Crees que sea una señal?...¿Crees que los mortífagos encontraron una forma de entrar al colegio sin ser notados?...—McGonagall miraba a Dumbledore esperando una respuesta.

—No estoy seguro, pero está claro que esto no fue una casualidad...—Dumbledore, que había estado mirando la puerta con la vista como perdida, ahora miraba a McGonagall tratando de encontrar una solución.

—Nunca pensé que se atreverían realmente a entrar al colegio...o sea cuando recibimos la información de que estaban buscando una entrada, pensé que estaban sólo tratando de...o sea...no pensé que se atreverían estando tú aquí...

—No hay que subestimar al enemigo, Minerva, está claro que fueron más que amenazas... es verdad que en un momento llegué a pensar también que no se atreverían, pero apelando a los hechos que están sucediendo fuera de Hogwarts, era sólo cosa de tiempo para que cumplieran su amenaza...

—¿Crees que...

—No... creo que esto fue sólo una advertencia, si hubieran entrado no nos habrían dejado tiempo para que nos defendiéramos, habrían actuado inmediatamente... aunque es evidente que encontraron una forma de burlar la seguridad del colegio, pero no es lo suficientemente segura, si no, no habrían mandado una serpiente, posiblemente sólo lo hallan hecho para...—Dumbledore se detuvo, su vista estaba perdida en uno de los cuadros.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Dumbledore se quedó un rato mirando el cuadro antes de hablar nuevamente—Minerva ve a levantar a todos los alumnos de La Resistencia... yo iré a reunirme con los profesores...

—¿Crees que sea seguro involucrar a los alumnos?

—No tenemos otra opción, necesitamos la mayor cantidad de gente disponible para poder revisar el colegio tan rápido como podamos, además los alumnos ya están preparados, para eso les hemos enseñado todo...ya no son unos niños... no te preocupes, posiblemente te sorprenda la fuerza que pueden llegar a tener... vamos, no hay tiempo que perder...una vez que estén todos los llevas al Gran Salón...—dicho esto Dumbledore salió de la oficina seguido de McGonagall.

Draco se encontraba parado frente a Hermione, con la mirada fija perdida en cualquier cosa...

—Draco... te quería decir...—Hermione miraba de vez en cuando al suelo, estaba claramente nerviosa—...yo...te...

Draco ni siquiera se inmutó, estaba parado tranquilo frente a Hermione, no parecía tener ninguna preocupación, y mucho menos parecía poner atención a lo que Hermione decía.

—¿Draco?...—Hermione dio un paso para quedar más cerca de Malfoy—mírame...por favor no hagas eso...

McGonagall entró a la pieza de las chicas lo más silenciosa posible, no quería que nadie más se despertara, corrió lentamente las cortinas que cerraban la cama de Hermione...

—Srta. Granger—dijo McGonagall, pero Hermione no dio señales de despertarse.

—Srta. Granger—McGonagall la movió suavemente.

—Draco!—Hermione despertó de pronto y se estremeció al ver a McGonagall parada al lado de su cama.

—¿Qué?..—McGonagall no había alcanzado a escuchar bien.

—ah...no...nada...—a Hermione se le espantó el sueño instantáneamente, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir—¿Qué pasa profesora?.

—Necesito que se levante de inmediato, la estaré esperando en la sala común...rápido—McGonagall susurraba al hablar.

—eeee...bueno...—Hermione tardó un poco en reaccionar—¿qué pasó?—la pregunta fue hecha al aire, porque McGonagall ya estaba cruzando la puerta.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto Hermione?—Ron estaba con cara de sueño mirando la escalera que conducía al cuarto de las niñas, esperando a que apareciera la chica.

—¿Qué pasó...—bostezo gigante—... profesora?—Harry no podía entender que podía ser tan importante como para que lo levantaran en medio de la noche.

—después les explicaremos señor Potter, primero necesitamos que estén todos...—justo en ese momento Hermione salió del dormitorio, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras mientras terminaba de ponerse la capa.

—vamos—dijo McGonagall y salió de la sala común, los chicos salieron tras de ella.

—Bueno...disculpen que los hayamos despertado a estas horas, pero...—Dumbledore hablaba a todos los chicos de La resistencia, que lo miraban, algunos con cara de sueño, otros confundidos—...necesitamos que nos ayuden a patrullar el colegio...—se detuvo un momento—ha habido un ataque...—fue interrumpido por un murmullo general que reaccionó a la sola mención de la palabra "ataque".

—¿a quien atacaron?—preguntó una niña de Ravenclaw.

—¿quién atacó a quien?—preguntó otra de Hufflepuff.

—Shh!...escuchen al director—McGonagall trataba de mantener la calma, todavía estaba un poco recelosa de la idea de involucrar a los alumnos.

Los alumnos se callaron inmediatamente para quedarse mirando a Dumbledore, esperando una explicación más clara.

—Gracias Minerva—Comenzó a hablar Dumbledore—bueno... una serpiente atacó a dos alumnos hace un rato, y la verdad es que no estamos seguros, pero podría ser obra de los mortífagos...—Harry y Ron miraron inmediatamente a Malfoy, claramente aún no confiaban en el rubio...y parecía que nunca lo iban a hacer en realidad. Malfoy no se dio por aludido, sólo miraba al director al igual que el resto de los alumnos.—...Y necesitamos que nos ayuden a patrullar el colegio, para asegurarnos de que no hay ningún otro peligro. La profesora McGonagall los dividirá en parejas y les asignara un lugar que será el que tengan que cuidar...—Dumbledore se detuvo un momento antes de terminar y miró a Harry y a Ron—...los alumnos atacados eran de Slytherin, y no creo que sea apropiado estar desconfiando de ustedes mismos, en estos momentos es cuando tenemos que estar más unidos...—al parecer había notado la innata desconfianza que ambos chicos tenían de Malfoy. Ninguno de los otros alumnos entendió a que se refería exactamente el director, Ron en cambio se ruborizó. —la profesora McGonagall les dirá que tienen que hacer, así que los dejo. —Y sin más se dio media vuelta para dejar a Minerva sola con los alumnos.

—Bueno...júntense en parejas para comenzar..—McGonagall habló lo antes posible antes de que los alumnos comenzaran a conversar.

Ron y Harry se miraron, luego miraron a Hermione. Era difícil hacer parejas. McGonagall tuvo que comenzar a hacer ella las parejas, porque parece que todos estaban teniendo problemas.

—Sr. Potter y Sr. Weasley ustedes irán a vigilar al lago—McGonagall miró al grupo— Srta. Turpin y Srta. Abbott ustedes van a ir al 5° piso...Sr. Malfoy usted va a ir con... —McGonagall dio una larga mirada al grupo...esto era difícil, necesitaba un alumno que no se hubiera dejado llevar por los rumores de que Draco era un mortífago —...con la Srta. Granger, irán a los terrenos aledaños al bosque prohibido— Miró a la chica como pidiéndole disculpas, suponía que la noticia no le haría mucha gracia.—Srta. Rowling...

—No te pueden mandar con Malfoy —Le susurró Ron preocupado —Si quieres le digo a McGonagall que yo voy con él.

—Sí, no creo que sea seguro que estés con él, cerca del bosque y con mortífagos rondando —Harry también se veía alarmado.

—Malfoy no es mortífago, cuantas veces se los tengo que repetir, además, dudo mucho que hayan mortífagos rondando, si hubieran entrado al colegio no habrían mandado una serpiente. Creo que el patrullaje que haremos es más bien de precaución.

—Tal vez la serpiente sea solo la señal para empezar a atacar el colegio —Ron no cedía.

—Si quisieran atacarnos inmediatamente no enviarían una señal para que nos preparáramos. No sean tontos, no creo que corramos peligro

—De todas formas preferiría ir yo con Malfoy— dijo Ron.

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Al darse cuenta de que no podrían convencer a Hermione los dos chicos se limitaron a mirar a Malfoy amenazadoramente.

Afuera estaba frío, el cielo cubierto de nubes intentaba tapar una luna demasiado brillante. La luz tenue bañaba los árboles que marcaban el inicio del bosque prohibido. Draco hubiera preferido vigilar otro lugar... Odiaba el bosque prohibido y el que Hermione estuviera con él no le hacía sentir mejor.

Habían llegado hasta ahí en silencio y sin mirarse.

Hermione estaba muy aturdida, la habían sacado de su cama y ahora se encontraba en una situación que hasta hace unas horas parecía absolutamente fantástica ...estaba sola con Draco...no se había preparado para algo como esto. Hacía todo lo posible por no mirarlo, por ignorar que estaba cerca de ella... Al menos ya no se sentía temblorosa y la pelota saltarina que se había alojado en su estómago desde que la emparejaron con el chico, ya casi no rebotaba.

No quería hablarle, no soportaría que la maltratara otra vez, pero necesitaba saber. A pesar de lo que dijera Malfoy ella también estaba involucrada y no podía olvidarse y seguir su vida como si nada.

—Eeeem Malfoy ... —Draco que iba unos pasos más adelante, ni siquiera la miró —¿Cómo ...siguen las cosas con tu padre? —Bien, ya lo había dicho, no era exactamente lo que necesitaba saber, pero tenía que empezar de algún modo.

El rubio se dio vuelta con expresión enojada y se limitó a mirarla. Después retomó su caminata en silencio. Pero Hermione no se rindió.

—...Me parece que tomas una actitud equivocada...Dumbledore podría ayudarte —La chica siguió intentando, en realidad sería tan simple salir de los problemas que tenía Malfoy...no podía entender porqué no acudía al director y ya.

Draco siguió caminando.

—Deberías dejar de comportarte de ese modo, sólo intento ayudarte —Hermione empezaba a enojarse, en verdad Malfoy era un idiota.

Draco se dio vuelta sorpresivamente y la enfrentó al fin. Le irritaba tener que escucharla. ¿Por qué creía saber lo que le pasaba?. A pesar de querer ahorcarla y gritarle que se callara mantuvo la calma, en su rostro solo se podía leer un "me aburres", y le dirigía una mirada fría en la que ni siquiera se asomaba la acostumbrada chispa de odio —ya te he dicho que no es tu problema, no me interesa lo que creas, no tienes idea de lo que me pasa, ni lo que pienso. Y no tengo la intención de hablar más contigo —la miró con desprecio e hizo el ademán seguir el rumbo que llevaba —Sería bastante bueno que cerraras la boca alguna vez en tu vida.

—Pues yo creo que ya la he cerrado demasiado, Dumbledore tiene que saber tu situación, y la verdad no me interesa si es con tu aprobación o no...

—Ni se te ocu...

—No te tengo miedo Malfoy —Hermione tenía los brazos tensos a cada lado y desafiaba a Draco como si no sintiera nada por él, ya estaba aburrida de su actitud y de que se creyera con poder como para amenazarla.

—No soy uno de tus amiguitos —Draco acortó dos pasos la distancia entre ellos —No necesito que ni tú ni Dumbledore sean mis niñeras, puedo cuidarme solo... Aunque entiendo que tengas la mala costumbre de meterte en la vida de otros, ya que el inútil de Potter nunca ha podido cuidarse solo...

—Harry es mucho más útil que tú, mucho más capaz y mejor persona y a diferencia de ti tiene gente que lo quiere y lo cuida.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron de forma tal que a Hermione se le erizó la piel. Odiaba a Potter, él era mucho mejor que ese cara rajada y no aceptaría que dijeran lo contrario, mucho menos ella.

—¿Crees que soy peor que Potter? —el rubio se acercó un par de pasos más —¿Y no hay nadie que me quiera como para protegerme? —se acercó aún más y quedó a menos de un paso de distancia de Hermione, se quitó el mechón rebelde de la cara y deshizo la poca distancia que los separaba —Esperaba que tú si me quisieras...

Draco se quedó mirándola a los ojos durante un rato, el espacio entre ellos era poco, Hermione podía sentir el peso de su mirada y el nerviosismo que le provocaba la cercanía. Le estaba siendo difícil poder controlar sus emociones, no entendía que era lo que Malfoy pretendía, estaba parado frente a ella sin decir nada, en sus ojos podía ver el nerviosismo de Draco y estaba segura no era igual al que ella estaba sintiendo, pero de todas formas lo encontraba... tierno, doloroso. Le sonreía de forma amorosa... Hermione se estaba incomodando con la mirada, pero no alcanzo a reaccionar, cuando Draco levantó la mano a la altura de su hombro, y comienzo a tocar suavemente su brazo con la punta de los dedos. Hermione no pudo pensar mas, esto era demasiado... extraño, y al mismo tiempo placentero, podía sentir a través de su ropa el suave roce de los dedos de Malfoy, que iban bajando de su hombro, siguiendo delicadamente el camino de su brazo, hasta llegar a su mano. Draco entrecruzó sus dedos con los de Hermione, y se acercó más a la chica, arrancando repentinamente el espacio que los separaba, sus cuerpos estaban en contacto, el rostro del chico estaba solo a unos centímetros del de Hermione. Malfoy, con su mano aún libre tomo a la chica por la cintura, mientras con la otra comenzaba lentamente a deshacer el camino recorrido, llegando a su cuello y comenzando tiernamente a subir hasta la cara. El chico acercó su rostro aún más haciendo que ella flotara, la mejilla de Malfoy estaba ahora en contacto con la de ella. Se sentía completamente a gusto, su calor la embriagaba totalmente, no quería terminar esto nunca, sentía muy lejano todo, nada llegaba realmente a perturbarla en este momento, todo era simplemente ...perfecto. Malfoy comenzó de pronto a separar su mejilla de la de ella, mientras su pulgar rozó sus labios. La distancia de sus rostros era mínima, la miró nuevamente a los ojos, con aquella mirada tierna. Hermione estaba fuera de la realidad, su cuerpo no le respondía de la forma que quisiera, pero aún así cerró los ojos, esperaba poder probar el sabor de Malfoy, pero... nada pasaba.

— Yo sabía que no eras tan inteligente —ella abrió los ojos nuevamente, Draco aún estaba ahí.

Malfoy se alejó un paso con el mentón en alto, acentuando su arrogancia, y con la mirada más fría que pudo proyectar, dio fin a su venganza —me repugnas.

Hermione cayó de golpe en la realidad... y se sintió sola, como si estuviera plantada en medio del desierto, había un vacío en ella y no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, ¿La estaba humillando? ¿le había dado la oportunidad y el poder para hacerlo?. La perplejidad dio paso al entendimiento, Draco se estaba burlando de ella. Quiso correr, pero sus pies no le respondieron, tenía ganas de llorar, de ocultarse, de desaparecer, apenas podía contenerse, ¿cómo se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos hacia él? Era tan obvio, Pero... Era Malfoy.

El rencor recorrió su cuerpo. Lo odiaba, quería destrozarlo. Podía ver como disfrutaba su sufrimiento casi como si se alimentara de él... Lo hubiera golpeado, pero se abstuvo por orgullo, le demostraría que no le importaba, él no le importaba en lo más mínimo —Eres tú el que me repugna —Le dijo intentando escucharse fría, pero ella era trasparente y se podía notar el torbellino de sentimientos en su mirada.

—¡Ja! —Draco se burlaba con suficiencia — puedo ver como te mueres por mí. Debe ser terrible ser tú, tan patética...

—¡Si tanto te molesto, ¿por qué me salvaste! —Hermione lo odiaba y se odiaba a sí misma por estar tan agitada... se había prometido no alterarse...

—¿Creíste que por eso podías gustarme?. Me diste lástima, eso es todo, pero si estuviera en esa situación de nuevo te aseguro que no cometería el error de atacar al mortífago, dejaría que te mataran —Draco emprendió el camino, el sabor dulce de la venganza estaba dejando de tener efecto por culpa de los comentarios de Granger.

Ella caminó con los puños apretados hasta quedar nuevamente frente a Malfoy, obligándolo a detenerse —¿Te parece un error haberme salvado? ¡Estás en la resistencia, participamos de ella para salvar las vidas de nuestros compañeros!

Draco estaba realmente enfadado, la voz de Granger le perforaba los oídos —Cállate, cierra la boca... —le dijo en un tono frío.

—¡No!... Nada de lo que haces tiene sentido, ¿me salvas por error? ¿cuál es el error... ¿No quieres que tu padre se entere de que lo hiciste? ¿dejarías que alguien muriera sólo para no meterte en problemas con tu padre?

—Tú no sabes nada...

—Te contradices, si tu opinión es dejar morir a otro para no enfrentarte a tu padre, Entonces ¿porqué me salvaste? la lástima no es suficiente...

Draco dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria con paso rápido en un intento de escapar de ella, pero Hermione lo siguió.

—¡Dime por qué me salvaste! ¡¿Eres o no de los nuestros! —Hermione estaba gritando, tenía muchas preguntas, necesitaba entender y además estaba enojada. Ya no tenía consideración con Draco, ni con cualquier persona que pudiera encontrarlos.

El chico volvió a enfrentarla conteniendo su deseo de noquearla, iba a decir algo pero no se le ocurría qué.

Al verlo nuevamente de frente ella dejó de gritar pero no paró el interrogatorio —¿Eres un mortífago Malfoy? —Lo miró fijamente en un intento por obligarlo a contestar, pero ya había gritado mucho y no tenía la misma pasión para enfrentarlo, en vez de eso comenzaba a sentir un dolor profundo, como si la falta de respuestas le afirmara lo poco que le interesaba al rubio, y le volvía a la mente la reciente humillación, y el momento vivido en sus brazos, que se convirtió en pesadilla cuando él se alejó de ella... y esos ojos profundos de tormenta eran demasiado... no podía seguir hablando por mucho tiempo —¿Eres un mortífago demasiado cobarde como para dejarme morir o un resistente demasiado cobarde como para dejar a su padre atrás?

Y al fin lo consiguió, la frialdad proyectada desde la mirada de Draco desapareció y dio paso a un quiebre, aunque mantuvo el resto de su rostro intacto. Luego intentó retomar el control de sí mismo y frunció el ceño para contestarle, pero Hermione no le dio tiempo, dio media vuelta y se fue hacia el castillo. En cualquier momento estallaría y no se quedaría ahí para llorar delante de él.

Corrió por los pasillos del castillo, deseando estar en su habitación, en la privacidad de su cama, con las cortinas cerradas para poder aclarar su mente, en un lugar donde pudiera estallar, llorar, aunque fuera por lo bajo. Tenía pena, rabia y confusión, cada vez que lo miraba se sentía vulnerable, todo lo que él hacía le resultaba hiriente, incluso cuando simplemente leía un libro... estaba lejos de ella, y no sabía si agradecer eso o no, porque cada vez que lo había tenido cerca resultaba herida, casi destruida. Malfoy era malvado, cruel y lo más espantoso es que eso no era suficiente para dejar de quererlo... era algo morboso... nada de lo que se refería a sus sentimientos por Malfoy era lógico... ¿cómo había llegado a enamorarse de él? y entonces recordó las dulces miradas que daba en ocasiones a sus compañeros, su sonrisa, que podía convertir en odiosa o encantadora según necesitara, la seguridad con que hacía todo... Malfoy era mucho más que una mala persona, pero ella nunca podría disfrutar de lo que podían quienes lo rodeaban... El comportamiento más encantador de Malfoy solo aparecía cuando estaba junto a los suyos...

Siguió corriendo, sentía los ojos vidriosos y ya casi no podía seguir, Nunca tendría a Draco, y aunque lo tuviera... Pansy vivía con él y nunca lo tendría, Hermione sabía que a él, la slytherin no le interesaba, sólo le daba migajas... ¿sería tan cruel con Pansy como lo había sido con ella?

La mirada tierna y la sonrisa adorable dirigiéndose hacia ella había sido todo lo que quería... y finalmente se sentía terrible, porque no era real, y lo peor era, que si él volviera a acercársele de esa manera, no estaba segura de poder rechazarlo... Todo terminaba siendo dulce y doloroso... _Al menos parece que logré herirlo_...

Draco caminaba a oscuras por los pasillos de Hogwarts apenas iluminados por la luna. No había querido ir inmediatamente a su casa después de ser relevado de su guardia, se sentía molesto, incómodo... Granger había dicho justo lo que él no quería escuchar.

Granger... Tuvo que decirle a McGonagall que la chica de repente se había sentido muy mareada y él la había mandado a su cuarto. No estaba seguro de que la profesora le creyera.

—¿por qué no fue a la enfermería? —le había dicho Minerva en su tono estricto.

—Creo que solamente necesitaba dormir, al parecer está muy presionada por los exámenes...

Si claro... pero ¿qué más podía hacer? todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche estaba relacionado con su secreto, aunque después de burlarse de la chica dudaba mucho que siguiera sin contárselo a nadie. Al menos si se lo ocultaba a McGonagall tenía más tiempo para prepararse...

Llegó hasta la torre de astronomía, el viento frío parecía querer levantar su cuerpo y lanzarlo al vacío... Tal vez se lo merecía...

"¿Eres un mortífago demasiado cobarde como para dejarme morir o un resistente demasiado cobarde como para dejar a su padre atrás?"

Se sentó en el suelo húmedo que estaba todavía más frío que el viento, con las piernas abrazadas y el mentón apoyado en sus rodillas... ¿_Por qué me preocupo por lo que dijo, ella no tiene idea de nada_... _Ella no ha vivido nada_...

Aunque claro, eso no era excusa para su falta de decisión, sabía que tenía que elegir un bando. Ser mortífago era su mejor futuro, estaría con su familia y él tenía una naturaleza destructiva después de todo... además conservaría su vida... pero no. Por más conveniente que le pareciera ser parte de las tropas de Voldemort, ninguno de esos ideales lo atraía realmente. Intentó a toda costa hacerse creer que los mortífagos hacían lo correcto, tanto tiempo... pero él no era un asesino, no era capaz de ser parte de un homicidio... intentó convencerse de lo contrario hasta el incidente de Hogsmeade cuando sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, atentó contra su propia vida para salvar a alguien que en verdad despreciaba... ¿en verdad la despreciaba?

Se sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar la última parte de su reflexión, claro que la despreciaba, aunque ahora sentía una enorme necesidad de volver a hablar con ella, de demostrarle que no era un cobarde.

Si ella estuviera en su lugar se suicidaría antes de enfrentar lo que estaba viviendo, no tenía idea de lo que se sentía ser él...

Su indecisión no era cobardía, en realidad él no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos bandos, estaba solo.

"...demasiado cobarde como para dejarme morir..." Ni siquiera había alcanzado a tener miedo... "...demasiado cobarde como para dejar a su padre atrás..."

Tal vez.

_Odio a Granger_... ¿Por qué ella podía ver sin siquiera conocerlo? ¿qué más estaría pensando de él? ¿qué más podía adivinar de él?... ¿quién era ella sino una inmunda sangre sucia... que entendía el mundo mucho mejor que él, al parecer...

Tenía que hablar con ella de nuevo, tal vez... si es que quisiera volver a verlo... podrían conversar...

Mañana

ºñoñaº es como nerd.

Aquí termina el capitulo, esperamos que les haya gustado, y que dejen un review antes de salir, ya que es la única forma que tenemos de saber si vamos bien, y si lo están leyendo. Además es necesaria la energía que nos trasmiten con los reviews, para que así podemos escribir el próximo capítulo con más inspiración. Adieu…..nos vemos.


	5. La marca tenebrosa

Lamentamos la demora de este capítulo pero ya entramos a clases y nos han tapado con deberes, de modo que se nos hace cada vez más difícil juntarnos para hacer el fic. Y por eso probablemente el siguiente también se demore un poco en ser creado y traducido a letras.

Compréndannos por favor.

**Meiling.animorphs:** Sorry por el error del nombre, no se va a volver a repetir. Gracias por ánimo, espero no te desilusiones en el futuro para que sigas leyendo. 

**SraMalfoy: **que bueno que te haya gustado el lío de sentimientos, a nosotras también nos gusta, y no sabemos como va a terminar, capaz que Hermione mate a Malfoy al final, y se quede con Blaise...es bromita, la verdad es que no es tan dramático.

**Jazzz: **que bueno que te guste el fic, no te preocupes, que Draco ya va a comenzar a sentir algo.

**Daniela Potter:** que bueno verte de nuevo, ya pensábamos que te habías desilusionado. Esperamos que disfrutes el capitulo. 

**Sarck0fag0s: **Gracias por tu ENERGICO PATRONUM, lo necesitábamos bastante, nos duró toda la creación del capitulo ; ) . En esta entrega Hermione toma una decisión importante, y va a dejar de sufrir tanto. Esperamos verte de nuevo.

**Miki Matsura**Sorry por no haber actualizado tan pronto, y esperamos que no te pierdas por muchos capítulos.

**Lillie.Charlotte: **Gracias por tu review lleno de energía, que bueno que te guste la historia. Sigue leyendo.

**Mariana: **Gracias por las felicitaciones, esperamos que este capitulo te guste tanto como el anterior.

Bueno esperamos que todos disfruten el capitulo…

Capítulo 5:

La marca tenebrosa.

—placebo—dijo entre sollozos tratando de bajar la vista para que la señora gorda no notara cuan afectada estaba.

—Adelante —respondió media dormida la retratada con los ojos cerrados y acomodándose nuevamente para poder seguir con sus sueños.

Hermione caminó rápido hasta la escalera que llevaba a su habitación, pero no la subió; estaba muy alterada y si alguna de sus compañeras se daba cuenta de su llegada, no se salvaría del interrogatorio. El llanto empujaba desde su garganta para estallar, estaba conteniéndolo con todas sus fuerzas, logrando convertirlo en débiles gemidos. Su respiración era entrecortada y sus labios se fruncían en una mueca de angustia reprimida. Se acurrucó en un sillón y tomó uno de los mullidos cojines que habían en él para abrazarlo y taparse la boca, liberó varios quejidos y dejó salir las lágrimas lo más silenciosa que pudo. Quería morirse... había huído... había dejado su puesto por culpa de ese imbécil...

— ¿Hermione, eres tú? —Ginny estaba en la escalera mirando hacia el sillón donde estaba la chica. En medio de la oscuridad hubiera sido difícil distinguirla, pero el cabello enmarañado le acusaba.

Hermione se quedó quieta, aguantó la respiración para dejar de llorar y se quedó en silencio

— ¿Hermione? Estás bien? —dijo la pelirroja acercándose hacia su amiga cautelosamete.

—Sí estoy bien —Se incorporó dejando a un lado el cojín y se puso de pie. La colorina estaba frente a ella, mirándola incrédula y con obvia preocupación. Esperaba que le dijera algo más convincente que un "estoy bien" con voz temblorosa. Hermione decidió contarle algo más para que se fuera tranquila —Nos sacaron hace un rato de la cama... a los de la resistencia... no se supone que deba hablar de esto antes de que Dumbledore les informe mañana, Ginny pero... atacaron a un alumno, fue una serpiente que al parecer enviaron los mortífagos a modo de amenaza —ante la aterrada expresión de Ginny Hermione se apresuró a agregar —no es algo realmente grave, fue solo una advertencia. No creo que puedan entrar realmente al castillo o atacarnos a todos con serpientes, pero Dumbledore quería asegurarse de que no estuviera pasando nada más, por lo que nos pidió que hiciéramos guardia un rato. Pero no encontramos nada.

Se puso de pie para ir a su pieza —Por favor no le cuentes a nadie, mañana al desayuno Dumbledore dará las explicaciones correspondientes.

—Hermione —Ginny mantenía la expresión angustiada en su rostro —si no es nada grave¿por qué traes esa cara¿por qué estabas acá sola... Ron y Harry también fueron no?

—Sí... Sabes, estoy muy cansada quisiera ir a dormir —caminó apresurada hacia su pieza pero Ginny no la dejó irse.

— ¿Les pasó algo a ellos,dime qué ocurre.

—No pasa nada, ellos todavía están en la guardia, yo me vine antes.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy cansada... — La voz se le quebró ligeramente pues seguía conteniendo su angustia y aunque ahora no estaba pensando en Malfoy, tenía mucha pena...

Sintió la mano tranquilizadora de la colorina frotar con cuidado su espalda —Puedes decirme qué pasa... —se giró para quedar frente a ella —no tiene nada que ver con el ataque ¿verdad?

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Tiene que ver con Malfoy?

Hermione la abrazó y ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Ginny soltando parte del llanto retenido.

Lo sabía, la había visto mirándolo en incontables ocasiones con esa mirada perdida de quien está enamorada. La abrazó frotando su espalda en un intento por calmarla, sentía como la castaña temblaba debido al llanto que parecía durar para siempre. Nunca había visto a Hermione tan mal y poco a poco sintió también deseos de llorar, pero se frenó para intentar ayudarla — ¿Quieres contarme lo que pasa?

Hermione, algo más calmada, se separó de ella y asintió con la cabeza. Su rostro empapado de lágrimas hizo que el corazón a Ginny se recogiera. De pronto, la pelirroja quería matar a Malfoy ..._qué hizo ahora este imbécil_...

La condujo hasta un sillón asegurándose de que nadie hubiera salido de su pieza y se sentaron, ambas mirando hacia las puertas en donde sus compañeros dormían, para asegurarse de saber si alguien salía y evitar así que escucharan algo.

A Hermione le tomó un poco de tiempo calmarse para poder hablar, Ginny solo le acariciaba el cabello sin apresurarla.

Después de un fuerte suspiro, Hermione le contó todo lo que había pasado; que el slytherin la había salvado en Hogsmeade, la forma en que había descubierto que había sido él, que la había amenazado después para que no dijera nada... y como lo había estado mirando todo este tiempo, pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, como sin darse cuenta necesitaba verlo, como había terminado gustándole a pesar de saber que él la despreciaba y finalmente le contó de la humillación que acababa de vivir durante la guardia.

Ginny la escuchó con atención hasta que la otra chica dejó de hablar, se veía mucho más aliviada pero aún tenía los ojos ensombrecidos. Estaba sorprendida por todo lo que acababa de saber ¿Malfoy realmente había salvado a Hermione?

—Sabes —Ginny habló después de un largo silencio en el que había ordenado sus ideas —tienes razón en lo que le dijiste, es un cobarde. No importa que te haya defendido en el ataque, al final solo estaba pensando en él.

—Si sé... —unas lágrimas volvieron a aparecer, pero ya no tenía ganas de seguir llorando — Lo odio... me odio ¿cómo he podido ser tan tonta?... ¿cómo pude caer con él, conociéndolo, sabiendo lo que piensa de mí...?

—No es tu culpa...

—Si lo es... y para colmo dejé mi puesto, decepcioné a todos...

—Tú eres la alumna más responsable que haya pisado este colegio, fue solo un error, puedes estar segura de que seguirán confiando en tí, nadie estará decepcionado.

—Lo odio... —la boca le tembló al pronunciarlo, todavía veía el bello rostro frente a ella burlándose, mirándola como si fuera algo biscoso que le causaba repulsión —no puedo dejar de pensar en él... Es que es tan... no sé...

—Es una mierda, siempre lo has sabido. Todos lo sabemos —Ginny estaba furiosa con Malfoy, y solo se calmaba pensando en que después de hablar con su amiga, buscaría una forma de ponerlo en ridículo para vengar a Hermione.

Granger se pasó la mano por la frente con angustia —Pero a veces es tan dulce, lo he visto... me encanta... me encanta su mirada, su voz, sus labios... —se escuchaba decir todo eso casi frenética; como si no fuera ella la que hablaba, sin poder frenar, sin poder decidir si quería que la otra chica supiera todo eso. Sentía como se ruborizaba por la vergüenza pero continuaba hablando —...sus manos, como camina, como se mueve, como se dirige a sus compañeros, el color pálido de su piel, su cuello, como sonríe, como toma el lápiz... —Ginny la escuchaba atenta, ahora mucho más preocupada. Hermione se atropellaba al hablar y temblaba ligeramente mientras dejaba salir lo que sentía, como un torrente y podía notar que le dolía sentirse así, que estaba desesperada —...quiero tocarlo, quiero poder hablarle y que él me responda con esa sonrisa que me vuelve loca, quiero abrazarlo, olerlo, tocar su cabello... quiero tenerlo.

Metió su cara entre las manos temblando, avergonzada por la franqueza con que había dicho todo. Al fin lo había confesado y no se sentía mejor. Ahora, además de todo, se sentía ridícula.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que Ginny solo atinó a acariciarle la cabeza para calmarla¿qué podía hacer ella con todo eso?

Hermione apoyó sus manos en las rodillas y levantó la vista hacia Ginny, con una mirada triste y derrotada — ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

—Tienes que olvidarte de él —Eso era lo único que podía hacer.

—No sé si pueda, además tengo que ayudarlo. Si su padre se da cuenta de lo que hizo, tal vez lo mate...

—Tú ya le dijiste qué hacer. Es su decisión si pide ayuda a Dumbledore, si se enfrenta a su padre solo o termina siendo un mortífago; no debes involucrarte más en sus asuntos.

—Pero... ¿y si le pasa algo...? —Hermione titubeó antes de continuar al sentir el peso de la mirada de Ginny. Sabía que sonaba como una idiota y sabía que la chica le reprocharía lo que iba a decir, pero continuó de todos modos —yo lo quiero, no sé si soportaría que le pasara algo malo.

Ginny resopló —Es insano, sácalo de tu cabeza. Él no te quiere y nunca lo va a hacer porque él sólo se quiere a sí mismo —eso había sonado duro, pero tenía que hacerla entrar en razón de alguna forma —Puedes encontrar a alguien mucho mejor, a un chico que si te merezca.

— ¡Ja! —rió con amargura — ¿alguien como Ron? —ya no se veía tan triste, ahora parecía molesta —Siempre que me acerco a algún chico termina aburriéndose de mí... —Ginny abrió la boca para hablar pero Hermione siguió desahogándose —Con Malfoy es lo mismo. Tal vez si yo fuera diferente podría tener una oportunidad...

—Escucha, no es por eso que con Ron no resultaron las cosas, sino porque es un idiota —Hermione la miró sorprendida —Sé que es mi hermano, pero estoy segura que esperaba a que tú dieras el primer paso y como nunca le dijiste nada... fue mucho más cómodo para él meterse con Lavender, que sí se le declaró.

—No es solo él...

—Si te refieres a Krum, a mí me parece que era a tí a la que no le gustó lo suficiente, era lógico que terminara aburriéndose —Ginny sonrió —recuerdo que una vez me mostraste una de sus cartas. Me pareció que estaba enamorado de tí y... ¿Cuánto te demoraste en responderla¿Un mes? —Hermione rió débilmente. Era cierto — y para colmo le hablaste solo de Ron¿tu no hubieras dejado de escribir también?

Suspiró, alejó de sus mejillas los cabellos que habían quedado pegados debido a las lágrimas y se hecho hacia atrás más relajada, pero aún con el nudo en la garganta.

—Hermione, sé que te va a costar, pero te tienes que olvidar de Malfoy —Ginny hablaba seria. No le estaba aconsejando, le estaba ordenando —No estás sola, yo te voy a ayudar.

Hermione sonrió, aunque no muy animada.

—Al menos inténtalo —la miró directamente a los ojos —¿lo harás?

Nuevamente fue asaltada por los ojos de Draco frente a ella, haciendo que apretara los puños —Lo haré.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione esperaba nerviosa a Ginny en la sala común para ir al desayuno juntas y poner en marcha el plan "recuperación de Hermione". No pasó mucho rato para que Ginny bajara y emprendieran el rumbo al gran comedor.

—Si logras no mirarlo en todo el desayuno, habrás pasado lo peor. Así lo hice al menos con Harry y ya ves, ahora ni siquiera entiendo como me pude llegar a fijar en él.

A cada paso más nerviosa estaba, sentía que caminaba rumbo a la horca. ¿Y qué pasaría si se lo encontraba a la entrada?... sus manos estaban sudorosas y el corazón le latía a mil por hora...

... y llegaron al gran comedor.

Caminaron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor hasta llegar con Ron y Harry, que ya estaban engullendo el desayuno. Por la forma en que comían, parecía que el crecimiento les había golpeado duro haciendo que tragaran como marabuntas.

—holgggla —Harry tragó lo que tenía en la boca rápidamente —¿Cómo amanecieron? —y volvió a meterse la mitad de un pan.

—Bien —dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione y pensando una vez más "¿cómo me pude enamorar de él?"

Granger se sentó de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin, y Ginny quedó frente a ella para observar el comportamiento de Malfoy y asegurarse de que Hermione, al hablar con ella, no tuviera que voltear la cabeza por ningún motivo. Así es como la colorina se encontró con la mirada del rubio puesta sobre su amiga.

_Maldito... seguro quiere verla humillada..._

Draco desvió un poco la vista de Granger al sentir los ojos azules de Ginny sobre él. Luego de encontrarse con ellos, supuso que la colorina estaba al tanto de todo, de otra forma no podría explicar el odio que había en ellos.

Había estado mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor durante el desayuno. Estuvo pensando toda la noche en cómo acercarse a Hermione sin que ella le diera de golpes y todavía no encontraba la manera, y al ver a la Weasley con esa actitud y a Granger dándole la espalda (a diferencia de lo que había hecho los días anteriores) confirmó lo difícil que sería conseguir lo que deseaba.

—Ginny, al fin llegas, necesito que vengas un segundo a nuestra mesa, es por lo del trabajo de Historia de la magia.

—Está bien —dio una mirada de disculpas a Hermione —vuelvo pronto.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó a la mesa de Ravenclaw hablando con la otra chica.

Granger se sintió desamparada, totalmente sola, a pesar de que Harry y Ron hablaban entre bocado y bocado con toda naturalidad a su lado.

Miró hacia atrás para ver a Ginny. Seguía en la mesa de Ravenclaw, estaba de pie y dándole la espalda, envuelta en una conversación animada con las chicas de esa mesa.

Solo tenía que girar levemente la vista para encontrarse con la mesa de las serpientes ..._no lo hagas...por favor, sé fuerte_... Solo un vistazo para saber si Malfoy estaba ahí, solo para saber si valía la pena estar tan nerviosa..._no lo hagas_...

Pero no pudo más, desvió la vista y miró de reojo hacia el puesto de Malfoy.

—¡Ah! —dio un grito casi inaudible y se volvió inmediatamente hacia su plato¡Se había encontrado con la mirada de Draco, Seguro ahora se estaba riendo por lo estúpida que era.

Draco sonrió, al parecer no lo odiaba tanto.

Ginny llegó poco después a su puesto — ¡Oigan chicos! La Profesora McGonagall me pidió que les dijera que quiere verlos afuera.

—¿Ahora? –Ron tomó un sorbo de leche apurado, como si se le fuera a escapar.

—Sí y... Límpiate la cara.

—Sí mamá –Se burló el Ron y se puso de pie junto con Harry y Hermione, quien se sentía aliviada de alejarse de Ginny después de lo que había hecho.

—Espero que hayan podido descansar algo —La profesora, por el contrario, parecía no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche. Tenía unas enormes ojeras y los párpados, que ya estaban caídos por la edad, parecían querer taparle los ojos. —Debo informarles que hoy también habrá guardia. Espero que puedan colaborar.

—Claro —Se apresuró a decir Harry que fuera de la mesa se veía mucho más educado y confiable.

—Formaremos las mismas parejas que hicimos anoche ¿está bien? Si tienen tiempo en la tarde, duerman un poco.

Hermione no pudo ocultar su preocupación... ¡Tendría que pasar la noche otra vez junto a Draco¿Cómo supuestamente se olvidaría de él?

Ron y Harry se quedaron mirando a Hermione atentamente, suponían que no lo había pasado nada de bien con Malfoy, claro, quien podría.

—Vayan a terminar su desayuno —les dijo a los chicos —Señorita Granger quisiera hablar con usted un poco más.

Harry y Ron caminaron hacia el comedor sin mucha convicción.

—Le diré a Hermione que cambiemos parejas —le comentó Ron a Harry en voz baja —Estoy seguro que le hizo algo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—El señor Malfoy me contó lo que ocurrió anoche —McGonagall había dejado algo del habitual tono estricto de lado.

¿Sabía lo que había pasado? No, Malfoy no debía haber dicho nada¿o si?

McGonagall continuó —¿Su dolor de cabeza fue realmente por cansancio o por algo que ocurrió entre ustedes?

_Ok, Draco había mentido, qué novedad... _

—Yo, lamento haberme ido sin avisar... —tenía la cabeza gacha, estaba avergonzada. No solo había dejado el puesto anoche, sino que ahora mentía descaradamente, ..._no es mentira, solo estás omitiendo..._

—¿Se siente mejor ahora? si quiere puede ir a la enfermería.

—No, estoy bien. Dormiré un poco en la tarde, tengo un bloque libre y no tengo tareas pendientes.

—Hermione, sé que el señor Malfoy no es de su agrado, pero tampoco lo es de ninguno de los otros alumnos de la resistencia...

—¿Usted cree que me retiré por Malfoy? —casi sin querer, su tono sonó ofendido.

—Es solo que...es injusto para usted que la emparejara con él en vez de con uno de sus amigos. Sé que hay muchos roces entre él y el resto de los miembros de la resistencia y por eso no pude pensar en alguien que no fuera usted para ser su pareja. Necesitamos orden en las guardias y confío en que usted lo podrá mantener. Pero si tiene un problema ...

—No tengo ningún problema, yo seguiré con Malfoy. —sin darse cuenta, tenía el pecho hinchado. McGonagall nunca le había hablado de esa manera y se sentía orgullosa de que confiara en ella... y se sentía todavía más mal por haber fallado la noche anterior. Pero no volvería a hacerlo. Enfrentaría a Draco, lo ignoraría, haría su guardia y se iría a dormir después tranquila.

McGonagall suspiró aliviada, si la chica se hubiera negado no imaginaba como habría solucionado el problema —Muchas gracias. Ahora vuelva al desayuno, necesita alimentarse bien —y con una sonrisa amigable se fue hacia su despacho.

Hermione caminó hacia el comedor sintiendo su ímpetu desinflarse, era fácil decirlo pero... ¿soportaría estar junto a Draco a solas tan pronto?

—¿Qué te dijo? —Harry al verla acercarse se puso de pie.

La chica se sentó —Quería saber si quería hacer la guardia con Malfoy o no.

Ginny, que ya se había enterado de lo que la profesora les había dicho, se inclinó hacia adelante expectante —¿Y qué le dijiste? —le preguntó tratando de verse calmada.

—Dijiste que no ¿verdad? —inquirió Ron

La chica se volvió hacia él desafiante —Le dije que no tenía ningún problema.

El desayuno terminó. Dumbledore ya había puesto al corriente a los alumnos de lo que había pasado y por lo tanto les había pedido que no se alejaran demasiado del castillo.

Al salir del comedor, Ginny había interrogado a Hermione esperando una respuesta convincente de por qué seguía en la guardia con el rubio, obteniéndola.

—No voy a dejar de hacer mi vida solo por él. Seguiré siendo una persona competente y confiable. Lo único que debo hacer es ignorarlo —le había respondido con total seguridad.

Hermione tenía razón, toda la razón, no podía dejarse vencer por él —Bien, ya diste el primer paso, estoy muy orgullosa de tí. No miraste ni una sola vez hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Hermione se maldijo a sí misma.

El día corrió a zancadas, y parecía estar arrojándole la noche con intención de aplastarla. Su estómago se estuvo retorciendo todo el tiempo impidiendo que se concentrara bien en las clases. La perspectiva de estar con Draco a solas nuevamente, y sin siquiera haberse recuperado de la herida reciente, la empezaba a aterrar. ¿Y si volvía a comportarse de la misma forma¿Y si intentaba burlarse de ella nuevamente¿Qué hacía si la tocaba, si se le acercaba?

No alcanzó a responderse nada cuando ya estaba cenando. Y finalmente llegó la hora de la guardia.

Bien, ya no había más remedio, estaba patrullando con Malfoy y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo, así es que solo le quedaba enfocar todas sus fuerzas para poder ignorarlo y así continuar con el plan de no tomarlo en cuenta para nada, después de todo Ginny tenía razón, Malfoy no se merecía que ella lo quisiera, y definitivamente no había ninguna posibilidad de que Malfoy le correspondiera.

Llevaban no más de cinco minutos juntos, pero a Hermione le parecieron varias horas. Se concentraba tanto en no pensar en lo que había pasado el día anterior que al final no pensaba en nada más que eso, y ahora que estaba junto a él no podía evitar sentirse mal después de lo que le había dicho..._¿qué? es Malfoy el que debería sentirse mal por lo que hizo!..._ . Bueno, las cosas iban bien, al parecer Malfoy tenía algo de decencia y no la iba a molestar durante el patrullaje, después de lo que había hecho sería como mucho que más encima siguiera molestándola. Al menos podrían ignorarse en calma...

—...espero que este patrullaje no dure mucho...

—Nop...es Malfoy...la palabra decencia no existe para el... 

Draco al fin había comenzado, no era la mejor frase para empezar una conversación, pero tenía que tantear el terreno primero.

Hermione no respondió, siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, iba a ser fuerte, tenía que mantener su plan hasta el final. Aunque Draco le hablara amigablemente ella no tenía que confiar en el, no podía caer nuevamente como lo había hecho antes...Tal vez Draco se aburriera después de un rato...

—...no se muy bien cual es la idea de mandarnos a patrullar, de todas formas no creo que esperen que hagamos algo...

—

—...Ayer cuando McGonagall preguntó le tuve que decir que te habías sentido mal...

—..._Y se atreve a hablar de ayer..._

—..._Mala idea, mejor no hablar de ayer..._digo...espero que hoy no dure mucho, porque si no, no se como esperan que estemos despiertos en clases...

Hermione trataba de no escucharlo...era imposible, pero al menos demostraba eso. Malfoy por su parte no se daba por vencido, estaba decidido a hablar con Granger.

—_En algún momento tendrá que ceder..._creo que ..._nop, esto no esta funcionando, mejor le pregunto lo que quiero saber, después de todo no va a poder evitar opinar..._.creo que no tienes mucho derecho a hablar de cobardía, tu no sabes lo que es estar en mi lugar...

—..._creo que si le dolió lo de ayer...al menos resultó_

—¿_y no piensa decir nada?..._es fácil decirlo desde tu lugar, tu no tienes que cumplir con nadie ¿cierto, por lo demás ya cumpliste con todas las expectativas...eres la bruja "mas inteligente de Hogwarts"...—Malfoy no pudo evitar que eso último saliera con un toque de ironía— No es tan fácil llegar y decidir cuando tienes que rechazar a todo el mundo con el que creciste...

—..._no tienes que caer de nuevo...piensa en cualquier cosa..._

—...No creo que tu vida corra peligro si no sacas la mejor nota..._Si le nombro a Potter posiblemente hable..._Además eres amiga de Potter, que más puedes pedir, eres amiga del mago más valiente del mundo..._¿no¿no va a hablar?_... aunque conociendo a Potter, que no le interesa poner en riesgo a todo el colegio con tal de jugar el papel de "héroe", metiéndose en donde nadie lo llama, y lo único que hace es empeorar las cosas..._ya me esta aburriendo..._ posiblemente no le importe dejarte morir con tal que su cicatrizada cara salga en la primera pagina de una revista...—Malfoy ya estaba perdiendo la calma, y el tono de voz lo estaba demostrando, por mucho que dijera, Hermione no hacía nada. Draco ya había comenzado a decir cualquier cosa, casi no tenían sentido, se notaba que estaba a punto de explotar, pero aún así, Hermione seguía caminando..

—..._¿Por qué no dice nada?...quien se cree Granger para ignorarme...—_Malfoy ya había llegado al límite, un poco más e iba a perder el control, en vez de eso, tomo a Granger del brazo, para hacerla reaccionar—¿Por qué...—Malfoy no alcanzo a decir nada más cuando Hermione le había dado una bofetada lo más fuerte que pudo, con la mano que aún tenía libre.

Malfoy la soltó de inmediato.

La chica se limitó a tomarse el brazo que le había agarrado Draco, y se quedó mirándolo enojada, quien se creía para venir a zamarrearla, ya era suficiente, Malfoy no parecía tener límites.

Parece que tomarla del brazo no había sido muy buena idea. Inconscientemente le encontraba la razón a Hermione, después de lo de ayer como se había atrevido...al menos la había echo reaccionar, y ahora lo estaba mirando...¿qué más podía hacer, después de todo la chica estaba en su derecho, y además él necesitaba hablar...al final, solo se limitó a sonreír.

Hermione pareció entender, su expresión se suavizó casi inmediatamente, Malfoy le estaba pidiendo una segunda (aunque ya va por la cuarta) oportunidad, y ella no podía negarse, por muchas razones, la más importante: todos merecen una segunda oportunidad...

—...no es cobardía lo que impide decidir...mi vida corre peligro sin importar lo que haga...—Malfoy trató de seguir la conversación como si nada hubiera pasado, Granger podría ayudarlo a ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, comenzó a caminar, al mismo tiempo que Hermione hacía lo mismo.

—Al igual que todos, además mientras más te demores en decidir más tiempo vas a estar en doble peligro

—Si decido va a ser peor, al menos ahora son solo sospechas las que se tienen de mí

—sospechas que se harán realidad al más mínimo error tuyo, nadie va a esperar a que les expliques, en cambio si te decidieras, al menos contarías con el apoyo y protección de un bando

_¿Por qué tiene que verlo siempre todo tan claro?..._—Malfoy estaba pensado en que responder¿en verdad era así de simple, Granger tenía razón, el estar en esta duda solo lo llevaba a estar en peligro constante de ambos bandos, pero ¿cómo lo decidía tan libremente, después de todo una de las opciones incluía traicionar a sus padres.

—De todas formas no creo que me reciban muy bien si decido no ser mortífago, todos me odian...

—estás en La Resistencia, y nadie te a matado aún...— Hermione estaba tratando de seguir la conversación lo más normal posible, aún le era difícil creer que Malfoy pudiera estar actuando así.

—si no lo han hecho es porque no se ha presentado la oportunidad, nadie de los que participan confía en mí...

—Dumbledore si confía, y estoy segura que Snape también—Hermione estaba segura de que Dumbledore lo ayudaría si Draco hablara con el, pero el chico parecía no confiar mucho en el viejo.—además el odio es más que nada porque todos piensan que eres mortífago y que los estás traicionando, pero creo que, aunque se demoren, la mayoría te aceptaría finalmente...

—Igual pienso que traicionar a mis padres no es algo tan simple, sin contar al resto, porque prácticamente estaría negando todo lo que conozco, si me voy en contra de todos, quedaría literalmente solo, ese tipo de traición no es algo que se pueda dejar pasar así como así...

—No lo veas todo como una traición...tómalo como...

—Como que no lo vea como una traición —Malfoy interrumpió de pronto a Hermione— ¿qué harías tu si de pronto quisieras ser mortífago¿no crees que todos pensarían que los has traicionado¿No crees que sentirías que te estás traicionando al dejar de lado todo lo que haz aprendido y hecho en tu vida¿No crees que te sentirías solo si, cuando lo piensas, te das cuenta que tienes que dejar tu mundo, tus amigos y tu familia atrás, es mucho más que una simple decisión que esté evitando tomar, significa tener que cambiar todo por algo completamente nuevo, que ni siquiera sé si va a ser mejor, y que más encima después no me voy a poder arrepentir...

—Todos alguna vez hemos tenido que traicionarnos para cumplir con alguna causa que creemos correcta, si es verdad, nunca ha sido tan radical, pero aún así la satisfacción de haber hecho lo que creíamos correcto es mayor que el dolor de traicionar, además en tu caso deberías pensar que te va a ser más fácil cargar, si el haber dejado atrás todo, o si estar todo la vida llevando encima el haber tenido que matar

Por un momento se hizo un silencio, pero para sorpresa de los dos, para ninguno fue incómodo, siguieron caminando por la orilla del bosque prohibido, hasta que Hermione interrumpió el silencio.

—Tal vez deberías tratar de hablar con Snape, después de todo el debe saber perfectamente como te sientes, y estoy segura que le va a encantar el poder ayudarte...—Hermione ya se había dado cuenta que Draco nunca iba a llegar a confiar en Dumbledore como para hablar con él, pero si lo haría con Snape, y en este momento pensaba que era lo mejor que podía hacer, ya que se podría dar cuenta que no estaba solo, y que había más gente, que como el, había tomado la decisión de cambiarse de bando.

Draco asintió mirando hacia el bosque, él había pensado eso ya, pero le resultaba inconsciente de su parte el pedirle a Snape que lo ayudara, sabiendo que casi no tenía tiempo para responder como profesor. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron de inmediato al escuchar un ruido extraño proveniente del bosque, Hermione pareció haberlo escuchado también, y ahora ambos se encontraban detenidos mirando hacia el bosque.

Estuvieron durante un rato mirando en dirección a los árboles, pero nada sucedió. Hermione de pronto preguntó, en un tono que solo podía escuchar Malfoy.

—¿Qué fue eso?..

Y antes de que Draco pudiera responder, una luz verde se elevó por sobre el castillo, cubriendo todo el cielo. Los chicos se agacharon un poco como acto reflejo, y miraron hacia la luz.

La Marca Tenebrosa estaba sobre Hogwarts.

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado, y que nos trasmitan su energía a través de su review. Les recordamos que ya entramos a clases y que tal vez nos demoremos un poco en subir el otro capitulo, pero no se impacienten.


	6. Un paso adelante

UFFF! Por fin el capitulo arriba!. Lo sentimos, lo sentimos, de verdad lo sentimos… fue demasiado, nos atrasamos mucho, pero nos costo caleta poder terminar este capitulo. No nos podíamos juntar, y por mail la verdad es que sale bastante lento, porque hay que estar en la casa para poder revisarlo, y mandar las observaciones, etc. Pero ahora ya esta terminado, y esperamos que el próximo capítulo este listo pronto. Mil disculpas.

Reviews!

**Jaz : **disculpa la demora por esta actualización. No te impacientes, que el romance ya viene o, así que esperamos que te guste. Si, lo de Placebo es por la banda, a ambas nos gusta, y queríamos incluirles un pequeño espacio en el fic, jeje.Gracias por tu review, y esperamos verte de nuevo.

**SraMalfoy: **si, parece que todas tenemos algo de masoquistas dentro, jaja, y Hermione parece no ser la excepción!. Mmm..Tal vez Hermione quiera en algún momento cambiarse de look, pero parece que ahora no le va a alcanzar el tiempo. Además que sus amigos ahora la andan vigilando todo el día!Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y esperamos que no te desaparezcas ; ) !

**Meiling.animorphs**Si, definitivamente se lo tenía merecido. Draco estaba abusando demasiado. Por lo menos no era un Avada, porque si no alguien habría salido herido, aunque parece que con la Marca Tenebrosa no fue muy diferente la cosa. En este capitulo veras las consecuencias o. Te agradecemos mucho tu review y acuérdate de dejarnos más, ya que nos agrada saber tu opinión.

**Mariana:** Hola, que bueno es verte de nuevo. Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo, y esperamos que sigas dejando más reviews. Ya comienzan a solucionarse las cosas entre Draco y Hermione, pero ahora son otros los problemas ke impiden que puedan estar juntos.

**Sarck0fag0s: **hola! Disculpa por hacerte esperar tanto, ojala que todavía tengas ganas de leer! o, esperamos que este capitulo te guste tanto como el anterior. Ahora ya las cosas van comenzando a avanzar entre Draco y Hermione, así que no te lo pierdas!. Si, muchas gracias, pronto creo que vamos a necesitar de tu hechizo de nuevo, estaba bastante bueno jeje. Mil Gracias por tu review y ojala te veamos de nuevo por aquí. Ke te vaya bien en clases ; ).

**Diox: **Sorry por lo del Catzeruf/Diox, pero es que yo copie y pegue el nombre jeje (pura flojera). Pero ahora esta bien. Estoy de acuerdo con que Draco es un perro malcriado, y se merece el sufrimiento! Jaja (Un poco de mi cosecha, que sádica), no pa na, igual es mucho. En todo caso pobre Hermione, haberse enamorado del creído de Malfoy, no digo yo, debería hacerle caso a Ginny. Aunque si hace eso nos arruina el fic, iiipppp! no, mejor que no, mejor que siga baboseando jaja. Si, Lucius se las trae, arrastra el viejito. A alguien tenia que salir Malfoy digo yo, la lata es que son pa puro mirar porque hablan y la embarran jajaja. Altiro dan ganas de pegarle unas cuantas….bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, y no te olvides de escribirnos de nuevo.

**Karlila: **disculpa por dejarte en suspenso tanto tiempo. Pero ahora ya esta, así que esperamos que lo leas y te guste, y obvio, que nos dejes tu comentario. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Daniela Potter**: Aquí viene el otro capitulo!. Ojala te guste, porque las cosas entre los chicos ya se están arreglando (por fin!), así que no dejes de leerlo. Muchas Gracias por el ánimo, y no te olvides de escribirnos de nuevo.

**Hermy-potter-hp: **Hola, que genial ke te haya gustado, esperamos que lo sigas leyendo. Por lo menos encontraste el fic de nuevo, porque si no, no habríamos tenido el agrado de recibir tu review, jeje. Asi que muchas gracias y esperamos verte de nuevo por aquí.

Bueno a todos muchas gracias por el animo, y el apoyo, y a leer!

CAPITULO 6: Un paso adelante

Malfoy estaba de pie mirando hacia el cielo con los labios entreabiertos y el cuerpo congelado por el miedo, la luz verdosa caía sobre sus facciones como si se apoderara de él, llenándolo de una inseguridad que jamás creyó experimentar. Hermione también tenía la vista fija en el cielo ¿como era posible que la marca estuviera ahí? No era posible que los mortífagos hubieran entrado... pero...

—Volvamos al castillo —le dijo a Draco con la voz temblorosa, se suponía que en caso de ataque tenían que conjurar una señal para informar al resto de los guardianes que había peligro, pero esta marca ya todos debían haberla visto.

Draco la miró con ojos vacíos, aterrado, acababa de tener una conversación muy comprometedora con Hermione y tenía la espantosa impresión de que lo habían oído.

—Draco, debemos ir al castillo —el tono tembloroso se había ido y dio paso a uno mucho más exigente.

— ¿Donde crees que estén?—la interrogó el rubio, que había pasado de su habitual color lechoso a un verde pánico —...tal vez ...es mi padre —terminó de articular con los labios temblorosos.

—No seas tonto, ya averiguaremos que ocurrió—intentó tranquilizarlo, aunque ella temía algo parecido —Ahora debemos ir al castillo para estar seguros —lo tomó del brazo y le dio un ligero tirón para que se moviera. Malfoy movió lentamente un pie, demasiado ahogado en sus propios miedos como para entender lo importante que era volver al castillo.

— ¡Draco! —le gritó alterada y por fin logró sacarlo de su trance.

Empezaron a correr hacia la puerta de roble por los pastos del colegio. Malfoy miraba en todas direcciones buscando al responsable de la figura que aún permanecía en el cielo, esperando encontrarse con la mirada incriminatoria de Lucius en cualquier momento. Hermione corría con él tomado por un brazo para apurarlo hasta que, metros antes de llegar a la entrada, Draco se detuvo en seco impidiendo que la chica avanzara.

—Hay una figura encapuchada en la entrada —susurró el rubio, como si no quisiera que las palabras salieran de su boca..

Ella entornó los ojos para localizar la visión de Malfoy y, en efecto, una silueta vestida como mortífago se acercaba a la puerta mientras lanzaba un hechizo. Pronto vieron a dos más que se le unían.

Hermione reemplazó un grito de espanto por un fuerte apretón en el brazo de Malfoy.

—No podemos volver —susurró desesperado dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Cálmate, no debemos descontrolarnos —Hermione estaba tan asustada como él, pero intentaba pensar en una forma de salir de esta situación. La única razón por la que no los habían visto era que los hombres estaban concentrados en la puerta del castillo, pero si giraban la cabeza unos cuantos grados hacia su izquierda, los descubrirían y no tendrían forma de escapar.

Ella apuntó con su varita a Malfoy y le lanzó un hechizo desilusionador, inmediatamente hizo lo mismo con ella.

—¿Qué... —Draco se miraba confundido.

—Es para mimetizarnos, si nos movemos con cuidado no nos verán, agáchate.

Draco le hizo caso inmediatamente.

—Debemos buscar otra entrada —dijo él, Había recobrado el sentido y ahora estaba mucho más compuesto —tal vez por una venta... —pero una figura oscura caminaba por el borde del castillo, y parecía estar evaluando posibles entradas —Hay otro ahí, debemos alejarnos de aquí. Vamos al lago.

—No, será fácil que nos vean ahí ... _como es posible que ocurriera esto... _—Hermione miraba en todas direcciones sin encontrar un lugar seguro — ..._puede ser que nadie los haya visto_..._nadie no avisó_... vamos a la cabaña de Hagrid

— ¡Estas loca! —exclamó con una voz casi inaudible — ¿no se te ocurre un lugar más inseguro?

—Al menos estaremos cubiertos y podemos vigilar desde dentro... _¿porqué Hagrid no ha salido?... tal vez no ha visto la marca..._

— No seas tonta, está junto al bosque prohibido, tal vez hay más mortífagos metidos ahí...

— ¡Vamos! —lo empujó del brazo que aún sostenía, pero Malfoy se negó.

—No, no les costará nada destruir esa casucha con nosotros adentro...

—Nosotros vigilábamos el bosque —le respondió perdiendo la paciencia —y no vimos nada. No creo que llegaran desde ahí —volvió a empujarlo, pero Malfoy no se dejó arrastrar.

—El que no salieran esos de ahí, no significa que no hayan más escondidos...

—Ya basta, hazme caso —lo retó harta, estaba acostumbrada que Ron y Harry la obedecieran sin poner tantas trabas —Además, Hagrid debe estar dentro del bosque todavía, tal vez nos encontremos con él.

—Oh, ahora me siento mucho más tranquilo —se burló el rubio — estamos salvados, ese gigante sin cerebro nos protegerá.

Hermione pestañó sin poder creerlo ¿como era posible que Malfoy se burlara en un momento como ese?. No alcanzó a responderle cuando varias chispas salieron de la entrada del castillo dirigidas hacia los mortífagos. Ambos miraron asustados pensando que habían llegado más hombres de Voldemort y Hermione aprovechó el momento para empujar nuevamente a Malfoy y obligarlo a avanzar hacia la cabaña.

—Llegó otro más —dijo Draco que se dejaba guiar mientras miraba la escena, rogando porque ninguno fuera su padre, imaginándose lo que le harían si habían escuchado su conversación.

—Ya casi llegamos, no dejes de correr.

Abrieron la puerta de la casa con un hechizo y entraron rápidamente. Luego de cerrarla, Hermione se acercó a una de las ventanas para vigilar qué estaba pasando en el castillo. Malfoy la siguió luego de haber echado un vistazo rápido a toda la cabaña.

Abrieron la cortina un poco y se quedaron muy quietos intentando deducir que era lo que ocurría.

Ya no había chispas, cuatro hombres apuntaban hacia la puerta y aparentemente la habían sellado.

La adrenalina que había estado guiando a la chica la abandonó a medida que recobraba el aliento perdido por la carrera. Y después de mirar la misma escena por dos minutos, empezó a darse cuenta de que la respiración tibia a su lado era nada más ni nada menos que la de Draco Malfoy. El suave cabello del chico le hacía cosquillas en su mejilla derecha. Primero un débil cosquilleo bailó en el lugar del contacto, pero mientras más conciente estaba de eso más fuerte se hacía el sentimiento y no tardó en volverse una ola de electricidad recorriendo su rostro.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo se supone que estarán así? —le preguntó en un susurro el chico sacando a Hermione de su concentración, al escucharlo dio un brinco y se alegró de estar aún bajo el hechizo desilusionador, de ese modo no se notaba el rubor que debía estar pintando su rostro.

—No lo sé —le respondió con una sensación molesta en el estómago.

— ¿Qué hace Dumbledore, porqué no está defendiendo... —giró un poco su cabeza para dirigirse a la chica rozando su nariz con la mejilla de ella, pero se alejó inmediatamente al notar lo cerca que estaban y sin darle importancia siguió hablando — ¿no se supone que es tan poderoso¿Cómo no va a poder lidiar con unos cuantos mortífagos?.

— Tal vez hay más del otro lado, tu no sabes lo que está pasando —le contestó alegrándose por tener otra cosa en la que concentrarse.

Draco bufó y volvió a fijar la vista en lo que pasaba afuera, pero ahora un poco más lejos de ella y por tanto, con las cortinas más abiertas.

— ¡Agáchate! —gritó de improviso el rubio tomándola de los hombros para que bajara.

— ¡Qué demo...

—Uno de ellos nos vio.

—No puede habernos visto —dijo ella intentando pararse, pero Malfoy no la soltaba

—Se dio cuenta que estamos acá, giró la cabeza y se quedó mirándonos.

—No puedes saber eso, están demasiado lejos —se puso nuevamente de pie y abrió un espacio muy pequeño para poder mirar hacia afuera. Se le congeló la sangre. Un mortífago estaba acercándose a la cabaña, con la cabeza fija hacia la ventana. Malfoy que se estaba poniendo de pie otra vez, chocó con la chica que se agachaba violentamente. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

Lamentablemente para Hemione, estaba ahora sobre Malfoy y aunque la situación afuera era alarmante no podía dejar de concentrarse en el cuerpo del chico bajo ella, en su calor, respiración y aroma envolvente. Aguantó la espiración intentando ocultar su temblor y agradeció con todo su corazón no poder verlo.

Intentó pararse pero Malfoy no la dejó.

—No te muevas —le dijo al oído

Escuchó pasos hacia la cabaña, y su corazón comenzó una loca carrera, latiendo fuerte como si quisiera escaparse del pecho, pero no sabía si era por el mortífago que estaba apunto de entrar a la cabaña o por el abrazo protector del chico que la volvía loca. Ignoró lo que su cuerpo deseaba hacer y permaneció alerta esperando a que la puerta se abriera, sintió como la mano de Malfoy sobre su espalda apretaba la barita y ella hizo lo mismo con la suya.

—Deja que me pare —le ordenó ella al oído con un hilo de voz para que solo él la escuchara —si nos quedamos aquí será más difícil defendernos —terminó rozando con sus labios el lóbulo del chico (accidente o no, no podría precisarlo)

Draco sintió como el cuerpo de la chica tembló ligeramente, pero lo adjudicó a un gran estruendo que provenía del castillo. Luces de todos los colores iluminaban el cielo y se colaban por las cortinas que tapaban la ventana.

—Suéltame —lo apuró empujándose hacia arriba y Malfoy obedeció.

Hermione empezó a levantarse cuidadosamente para no hacer ni un ruido y en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver una enorme figura dibujada en el umbral.

— ¡Hagrid! —gritó ella sorprendida

— ¿Hermione? —la voz del semigigante sonaba perturbada. Entró a la cabaña rápidamente y tomó su viejo paraguas rosa, en donde tenía la varita que hacía años habían partido en dos. Buscó con la mirada a la chica que no podía ver producto del hechizo.

La chica conjuro un hechizo, e inmediatamente apareció cerca de la ventana

— ¡Por Dios! —exclamó Hagrid con la voz cargada de preocupación y le hizo una señal para que no se moviera —quédate aquí, no me sigas...

— ¿Que está ocurriendo? un hombre venía hacia acá...

En ese momento un haz de luz entró veloz y se estrelló con la mesita de centro haciéndola mil pedazos.

—DEBILITAS!—Malfoy que había estado atento a la puerta reaccionó primero al ver al mortífago asomarse.

—Quién ha... —

—Malfoy está aquí, Hagrid—le respondió Hermione mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

—No vayas, yo lo iré a buscar

— ¡Si, claro! —dijo Draco, que se había puesto de pie como un rayo y corría hacia la salida junto con Hermione para atrapar al mortífago que había volado fuera de la cabaña. El guardabosques no tuvo otra opción que seguirlos.

Fang que estaba fuera de la cabaña ladraba en dirección al bosque, los tres buscaron frenéticamente hasta que una sombra tambaleándose fue iluminada por la luz verdosa de la marca oscura que empezaba ya a disolverse.

—DESINO AERIS!

—EXPELIARMUS!

—GELIDUS!

Gritaron los tres al unísono y el mortífago cayó inmediatamente en medio de una onda de fuegos coloridos y humo.

— ¡Lo atrapamos! —dijo Hagrid volteando para ver a los chicos y encontrándose con Hermione que estaba en el suelo gimiendo.

— ¡Hermione! —Hagrid se agachó para examinarla

—No es nada, me lanzó un hechizo, pero no lo hizo bien. ¡Hay! —exclamó cuando Hagrid le tocó la pierna.

Otro estallido inundo el ambiente. Miraron hacia el castillo y lejos de las puertas pudieron reconocer a Dumbledore seguido de otros brujos, probablemente los profesores.

—Vaya a ver al mortífago — interrumpió Malfoy —yo me encargaré de ella.

—Debo llevarlos al castillo, recién hubo una batalla en la entrada...

—Yo la llevaré.

Los profesores se dispersaron con las varitas levantadas, examinado el área de los alrededores.

—No podemos dejar solo a ese mortífago —insistio Malfoy mientras ponía el brazo de Hermione alrededor de su cuello

—Estaremos bien —lo tranquilizó Hermione —es mejor que te asegures que no escape.

Hagrid no sabía que decisión tomar, pero el camino hacia la entrada estaba libre, y era mucho más peligroso dejarlos en la cabaña sin saber si habían más hombres de Voldemort cerca.

—Tengan cuidado.

Granger logró ponerse de pie apoyada en Malfoy empezaron a avanzar lo más rápido que podían.

Draco miró de reojo a la chica y notó una mueca de dolor dibujada en su rostro. No pudo evitar sonreír al no escuchar ni un quejido de su parte.

Sprout estaba protegiendo la puerta junto a Flitwitch, ambos se adelantaron al ver a Hermione acercarse, poco después supusieron que quien la cargaba era su compañero de guardia.

— ¿Dónde estaban? —La profesora ayudó al chico a cargar a Granger mientras Flitwitch miraba en todas direcciones protegiéndolos.

—En la cabaña de Hagrid, no alcanzamos a llegar cuando aparecieron los mortífagos.

Llegaron a la puerta y el maestro de encantamientos la abrió.

—Entren, madame Pomfrey está en el vestíbulo, te atenderá inmediatamente.

Y una vez entraron cerraron la puerta y siguieron con su tarea.

Harry y Ron se acercaron corriendo al verla llegar.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó Harry agachándose junto a ella. Malfoy la estaba sentando en el suelo para que dejara de caminar.

—En la cabaña de Hagrid, nos refugiamos ahí—Hermione conjuró el hechizo para que Malfoy pudiera verse nuevamente.

Entonces Harry estuvo consiente de quien la había traído y sintió una punzada en el estómago.

—Bien Malfoy —escupió Ron que también se había agachado junto a su amiga — ya eres el héroe, ahora déjala con nosotros, sabremos cuidarla mejor que tú.

— ¡Ron!

Draco se quedó mirándolo con odio, pero la enfermera llegó antes de que empezaran una discusión y los alejó de ella para curarla.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —preguntó mientras Pomfrey vertía un líquido azuloso sobre su pierna hinchada.

—Un mortífago me atacó —le contestó rápidamente la chica — no puede escuchar el hechizo que pronunció, no sé que me hizo...

—No se preocupe, sé como solucionarlo —la tranquilizó Pomfrey —No es muy grave.

En ese momento McGonagall entró al castillo, tenía el rostro tenso y una pequeña herida en la frente.

—Chicos —Todos lo alumnos de la resistencia estaban reunidos en el vestíbulo esperando órdenes —La situación está controlada, pero no sabemos si hay más mortífagos cerca ni qué es lo que tenían planeado —Se tocó distraídamente la herida mientras los contaba para asegurarse que estuvieran todos — Por seguridad será mejor que vayan a sus casas y traigan a todos los alumnos al Gran comedor, asegúrense que no falte ninguno. Dormirán ahí esta noche hasta que el peligro haya pasado.

Ya estaban todos reunidos en el Gran Salón. Dumbledore, como en veces anteriores, había conjurado sacos de dormir para todos, y había arrinconado las grandes mesas que adornaban el salón, en una orilla. Los ánimos estaban un poco inquietos, si bien, al principio costo que se acostaran, luego de un rato la mayoría prefirió comentar lo ocurrido desde dentro de sus sacos de dormir. Los que pertenecían a La Resistencia tuvieron que quedarse cuidando el Gran Salón, mientras los profesores vigilaban que no hubiera mas peligro en el colegio.

Hermione por su parte estaba sentada, ocupando la pared de respaldo, esperando para que las pociones que le habían dado hicieran efecto pronto. La señora Pomfrey iba de vez en cuando, para ver como se sentía, y luego volvía a dar una vuelta por el salón, para ver que todos estuvieran bien, y que a nadie le diera una crisis nerviosa.

Pero Madame Pomfrey no era la única que estaba preocupada de la evolución de Hermione, Harry y Ron se iban a dar vueltas de vez en cuando hacía donde estaba Granger, pero la intención de los chicos de repente no quedaba muy clara, ya que parecía que en vez de ver como estaba la castaña, le estuvieran "haciendo guardia", para asegurarse de que Draco no la fuera a ver.

—No se preocupen tanto, si estoy bien. Fue solo un hechizo sin mucha potencia—les había dicho la chica la última vez— Además la poción de la señora Pomfrey ya esta haciendo efecto, ya casi ni me duele…mejor vayan a cuidar el Salón, que es necesario que todos estén atentos…

Hermione había tenido que mentir, la verdad es que aún le dolía como al principio, pero el hecho de que los chicos estuvieran yendo a cada rato la estaba desconcertando. Al perecer la doble intención y preocupación de Harry y Ron era notoria.

Más allá Potter y Weasley seguían vigilándola de lejos.

— ¿Qué le pasa a ese de Malfoy que anda tan preocupado de Hermione?— Ron, como siempre, mantenía su odio por Malfoy a flor de piel— estoy seguro que él le debe de haber hecho algo, y ahora esta preocupado de que Hermione no vaya a hablar…—

Harry no dijo nada, pero con la cara que miraba a Malfoy, parecía que no discrepaba mucho de Ron.

—Harry, Ron, es mejor que se vayan a poner más allá, los de Gryffindor se están poniendo nerviosos— Hanna había llegado en ese momento donde los chicos y encontraba un poco inútil la posición de Harry y Ron.

—estamos vigilando este lugar…—dijo Harry en un tono no muy creíble. La verdad es que "este lugar" en realidad tendría que haber sido reemplazado con "Malfoy".

—Al menos vaya uno, los chicos necesitan ver caras conocidas. Además no es necesario que estén los dos pegados, el Salón es bastante grande…—dicho esto Hanna se dio vuelta y se fue en dirección contraria.

La cara de Ron no fue de las más simpáticas, miró a la chica hasta que se alejó bastante —Creo que es mejor que vayamos a ver a los chicos, no sacamos nada con estar aquí. Además Hermione parece estar empezando a sospechar de nuestras idas y venidas…—

Al otro lado del Salón alguien pareció alegrarse de que Harry y Ron al fin se movieran de su posición.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—

Hermione dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Draco a su lado, se había quedado pegada mirando a los alumnos mientras de a poco se comenzaban a quedar dormidos.

—eeeee… bien, parece que al fin esta haciendo efecto la poción…—Hermione no podía evitar sentirse bien cada vez que Draco le iba a preguntar como estaba, en este caso, esperaba que la pierna le doliera un rato más aún, para poder disfrutar de ciertos privilegios como el que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

—Las pociones que da la señora Pomfrey deberían ser más efectivas, como es posible que recién te este haciendo efecto—

—…_no me molestaría que se demorara un poquito más…_eeee si—Hermione corrió la vista para mirar a los alumnos en el Salón— por lo menos se están empezando a quedar dormidos, y no sigue incrementando el nerviosismo—

—si, además así es más fácil vigilar, ya me tienen harto algunos preguntándome qué pasó—

Hermione sonrió, era agradable ver a Malfoy más tranquilo. Y le era mucho más agradable aún, pensar que tal vez Malfoy estaba tratando de ocultar su preocupación con respecto a lo pasado, por el hecho de que ella estaba herida.

Ya eran las 6:30, y Draco no había podidoconciliar el sueño. Desde que McGonagall les había dicho que se fueran a dormir, el se había acostado y se había quedado mirando el cielo embrujado. No había cambiado mucho su posición. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, y casi no se había dado cuenta que ya no podía mover la pierna izquierda, debido a la mala posición en la que la tenía. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. No sabía que hacer¿y si alguien hubiera escuchado lo que el le había dicho a Granger?. Tal vez los mortífagos habían llegado antes, y al verlo en el patio se habían quedado escuchando. Estaba desesperado. Si sus padres se enteraban de lo que el estaba pensando, su mundo se hundiría sin ni siquiera haber decidido aún que hacer. Había estado toda la noche pensando en eso, y lo único que lograba era desesperarse. Se dio vuelta, para permitir que su pierna se repusiera. Tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado, los nervios crecían a cada momento. Necesitaba conversar con alguien, estaba visto que solo no lograría pensar nada productivo. Sin querer, se topo con la figura de Pansy, y se encontró comparándola con Hermione. Pansy siempre le había servido de compañía. El problema es que era poco lo que lo ayudaba, ya que estaba siempre de acuerdo con lo que el dijera. Siempre andaba detrás de él esperando para que éste le diera una oportunidad. No podía mantener una conversación con Pansy. En cambio con Hermione todo era distinto. Ella se daba cuenta de las cosas sin que se las tuvieran que decir literalmente.Era cierto que Hermione sonaba todo el tiempo como una sabelotodo arrogante y que a diferencia de lo que ella creía, no tenía idea de como funcionaba realmente el mundo mágico. Pero aún así podía ser certera con sus comentarios, podía ofrecerle una conversación estimulante y no una serie de palabras sin sentido... Mientras que Pansy se las ingeniaba para reconfortarlo, Hermione le enrostraba sus problemas. Y a pesar de lo desesperante que podría resultar la actitud de la chica, se sentía a gusto, como si al fin alguien lo escuchara de verdad, como si ella pudiera descubrir los secretos que en el fondo deseaba confesar.

—HARRY!—

Harry por poco y se atraganta del susto.

— Pero porque tienes que gritar!—a Harry no le agradó mucho la forma poco delicada de Ron para despertarlo.

—pues porque te estoy hablando de hace rato y tu ni pescas—Ron estaba parado al lado, mirándolo—hay que levantarse, e ir a arreglarse para el desayuno. Dumbledore dijo que las clases iban a ser normales hoy—

—_¿Dumbledore habló?..._—Harry miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que era el único que estaba aún acostado. Se levantó de inmediato. Hacía aproximadamente tres horas que se habían acostado. Los profesores habían vuelto de revisar el colegio, y les habían dicho que durmieran un rato, que ellos iban a cuidar el Salón.—¿Qué…..pasó?—Harry por poco y se traga a Ron del bostezo.

—Hay que arreglarse, Dumbledore no dijo mucho ahora, dijo que estaba todo bien. Tenemos que esperar a que haya reunión de La Resistencia.

—¿Dónde está Hermione?—

—Esta en la sala común, ya puede caminar bien. Vamos apúrate!—dicho esto Ron se dirigió a la salida del Salón. Harry lo siguió, quería saber pronto que había pasado. Y además el que Hermione estuviera mejor significaba que a lo mejor ahora podría decirles que le había ocurrido en su patrullaje con Malfoy.

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Hermione trataba de persuadir la inminente pregunta, "¿Qué pasó con Malfoy?". Sabía que no iba a pasar mucho rato antes de que Ginny le peguntara. Lo que más le preocupaba era la reciente confusión que había adquirido, al ver que Draco estaba actuando diferente. Si bien sabía que no tenía que confiar, no podía evitar querer darle una nueva oportunidad. Y la esperanza de que todo cambiara, siempre se mantenía latente, esperando, en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Al menos la poción te quitó todo el dolor, y las marcas que tu pudo haber dejado el hechizo…—

Hermione asintió. Ginny hizo una pausa, éste era el momento…

—¿Hermione?—

—¿si?—

—¿Qué pasó con Malfoy ayer en el patrullaje?—Ginny sabía que tenía que preguntarle, no podía esperar más rato. Por lo demás la pregunta era bastante abierta, por un lado le estaba preguntando si había caído de nuevo en las mentiras de Malfoy (algo que Ginny no podía permitir que pasara de nuevo). Y por otro lado le estaba dejando ver su preocupación con respecto al dudoso estado de su regreso la noche anterior.

—Nada de lo que te imaginas.—Hermione comenzó a relatar un resumen de la historia— Estábamos patrullando, y apareció la Marca Tenebrosa. Cuando intentamos volver al castillo, un mortífago estaba en la entrada, pronto se acercaron más y rodearon el castillo, así que corrimos a la casa de Hagrid. Cuando estábamos allá, entró HAgrid. Entonces un mortífago nos atacó, pudimos noquearlo pero él alcanzó a herirme. Luego Dr.… —la chica se corrigió de inmediato— Malfoy me ayudó a volver al castillo.

Ginny asintió. Era obvio que Hermione no iba a saber más de lo que había pasado, nadie en realidad lo sabía, para todos fue una desagradable sorpresa. Pero si había alo que Hermione aún no había dicho.

—¿No pasó nada más?—incitó Ginny.

—_depende del punto de interés._ No, nada más.—Hermione se estaba haciendo la desentendida, ya que sabía muy bien a que iba la pregunta de Ginny.

—ya…—la colorina asintió lentamente— y antes de que apareciera la Marca Tenebrosa…¿qué estaban haciendo?—no le quedó otra. Tenía que saber, no iba a dejar que Hermione se confundiera, y que, debido a lo que siente por Malfoy, dejara que éste le hiciera daño nuevamente.

—eeee…estábamos conversando…—no sacaba nada con ocultarle la verdad a Ginny.

—Hermione sabes perfectamente lo que pienso. Y sabes que no te tienes que dejar embrujar por ese tipo. El sabe lo que tú sientes por él, y posiblemente este jugando contigo nuevamente, como lo ha hecho antes.

—es que todo fue tan distinto ayer…—Hermione sabía que Ginny tenía razón, y que posiblemente algo así iba a pasar de nuevo pero, no podía evitar sentir que algo estaba cambiando en Malfoy.

—Nada es distinto en él, y nada lo va a ser. Es eso lo que te gustaría, pero solo te estas negandoa verlo como es. Tienes que olvidarlo, no digo que sea fácil pero tienes que comenzar de a poco.

Hermione se quedó mirándola en silencio. Le era difícil poder decidir alguna cosa. Ella de verdad quería a Malfoy, pero sabía que no podría soportar que el jugara con ella nuevamente.

—no te preocupes…—Ginny le acarició el brazo tiernamente—…esta visto que nuestro plan no resultó, así que vamos a tener que pensar en algo mejor.

Hermione sonrió de vuelta.

Los días estaban pasando bastante pacíficos. Las clases ya habían vuelto a la normalidad, al igual que los alumnos, que ya estaban más tranquilos. A los de La Resistencia, se les estaba manteniendo informados de los que estaba pasando. Aún no habían podido sacarle mucha información a los mortífagos que habían logrado atrapar el día del ataque, pero la orden estaba trabajando en eso. Estos dos últimos días no había habido patrullajes, ya que Dumbledore se había dado cuenta de que había sido bastante arriesgado que los alumnos se encontraran fuera del colegio durante el ataque, y que la forma de aviso que habían estado ocupando había sido bastante lenta, ya que cuando los chicos habían mandado la señal ya era prácticamente tarde. El aviso había llegado a McGonagall junto con la imagen de la Marca Tenebrosa. Los chicos que habían estado cerca del lago, (que es por donde habían aparecido los mortífagos), no habían alcanzado ni a reaccionar cuando ya estaban llenos de hechizos. Por lo menos solo eran hechizos aturdidores los que les llegaron, así que ya se encontraban bien, y dispuestos nuevamente a trabajar por La Resistencia. McGonagall y Dumbledore estaban ahora ideando una nueva forma para defender el colegio.

Draco por su parte estaba viviendo en el infierno. No podía dejar de pensar en las consecuencias, si los mortífagos realmente hubieran escuchado algo de lo que él dijo. Posiblemente la noticia ya había llegado a oídos de su padre, ya que de los dos mortífagos que se escaparon no se supo más. Más encima, ni siquiera había podido hablar con Granger después de ese día. Harry y Ron andaban como guardaespaldas detrás de ella, y no la dejaban sola en ningún momento. Y si no estaban ellos, estaba Ginny.

Hermione tampoco estaba precisamente en el cielo. Cuando pensó que lo más difícil iba a ser hablar con Malfoy, se equivocó medio a medio. Ahora que al parecer Malfoy estaba más dispuesto a hablar con ella, Harry, Ron y Ginny no se despegaban de su lado ni un rato. Suponía que Draco posiblemente ni dormía pensando en que ya todos sabían lo que el pensaba. Y cuando Hermione recordaba eso, se sentía mal de estar pensando en dobles intenciones al querer hablar con Malfoy. El necesitaba apoyo y ella se lo iba a dar, aunque eso significara ser solo su amiga. Pero como lo hacía si los chicos tenían presupuestado vigilarla el resto de sus días en Hogwarts. Harry ya veía esta situación como una guerra. O esa impresión le dio a Hermione después de lo que había hecho el otro día…

Era el desayuno y Harry se encontraba sentado al lado de Hermione. Ron y Ginny estaban al frente de ellos.

Hermione no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a la mesa de Slytherin, después de todo estaba al frente, ni siquiera se tenía que dar vuelta. Ginny al parecer se daba cuenta de las miradas de la chica, y de vez en cuando la miraba con un gesto de desaprobación. Harry por su parte también había notado las intenciones de la castaña, y miraba al rubio, con cara de odio.

Estaban conversando amenamente, pero todo pareció dar un vuelco cuando Malfoy, al parecer no intencionalmente, miró a Hermione. A Harry le hervía la sangre, que se creía ese tipo, _y más encima le sonríe_. ¿Qué se suponía trataba de hacer Malfoy?.Abrazó a la chica por el cuello, manteniendo el contacto visual con Draco. Hermione era SU amiga, y no dejaría que la serpiente se acercara más a ella. No, tenía que dejarle claro que Hermione no estaba sola, que tenía personas que la cuidaban y evitarían que le hiciera cualquier tipo de daño.Al momento en que Draco corrió la vista para seguir conversando, Harry sintió que había ganado, pero como lo pudo constatar al siguiente segundo, a nadie más le hizo gracia. Miró a Hermione, sin soltarla aún, y se dio cuenta que ésta lo miraba, entre enojada y confundida. Se alejó de inmediato, y siguió tomando el desayuno.

Para Hermione el hecho de que Harry hiciera eso la había pillado por sorpresa. Había estado todo el rato mirando en dirección a la mesa de las serpientes. _¿Por qué no mira, aunque sea una vez?._ Draco parecía estar más que concentrado conversando y tomando desayuno. Pero _¿Qué?_ , Malfoy la estaba mirando. De pronto se ve sonriéndole al rubio, y lo más inesperado fue, darse cuenta que Draco le esta respondiendo. Era genial, pero justo en ese momento, un inoportuno brazo pasó por delante de ella, para posarse en su cuello. _¿Qué pa…?_ Inmediatamente se dio vuelta y vio a Harry mirando a Draco con odio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Harry¿Qué pretendía? Sin saber que hacer se quedó mirándolo con desconcierto, hasta que de pronto se toparon las miradas, y Harry la soltó. Al volver a mirar al rubio, éste ya estaba nuevamente conversando. _¿Qué está pasando? _.

Justo en ese momento Ron volvió la cabeza hacia su plato molesto, luego miró a Harry aún ceñudo y después a Hermione.

Ahora mientras caminaba por el pasillo con Harry y Ron, seguía pensando en lo mismo _¿Qué está pasando,_ no podía entender que Harry hubiera hecho eso. ¿Es que acaso Harry estaba sospechando algo?.

Iban tarde a la clase de transformaciones, y en el pasillo no había nadie más que ellos tres. Harry y Ron iban de lo mejor conversando sobre Quidditch, y Hermione iba inmersa en sus pensamientos, como medio metro más atrás. De pronto algo la hace volver a la realidad de un golpe. Alguien la toma de la mano, y la tira, sacándola del camino, y metiéndola en un pasillo. No había mucha luz pero la cabeza rubia de Draco era inconfundible. Ahí estaba frente a ella sonriendo, indicándole con el dedo en su propia boca, que no hablara hasta que Harry y Ron estuvieran lejos.

—Nos toca el castigo juntos…—dijo Draco sin poder disimular su alegría.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

UUU!... bueno aquí termina el capitulo, esperamos que les haya gustado, y que dejen su review!.

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo!


	7. El Castigo

Hola! Disculpen la demora al subir el fic... esperamos no se hayan olvidado, y sigan leyendo. De recompensa por la espera, este capitulo es mas largo que los anteriores jeje, así que disfrútenlo!.

Primero. Respuestas a los Reviews:

**SraMalfoy**: Hi! Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap... si, ya pronto vienen unos acercamientos u.u.u, no desesperes. Es que Draco resulto un poco lento para darse cuenta que le gusta Hermione je.je. Pero no importa porque es mejor lento pero seguro. Esperamos que tu viaje a Inglaterra haya resultado genial and we hope to see you soon!. Ke disfrutes el cap.

**Erin: **si, bueno al principio estaba un poco triste. Más encima Draco era demasiado pesado con Hermione. Pero ahora parece que esta cambiando su forma de tratarla, y eso es genial. Esperamos que este cap te guste también. Y que nos dejes review!. Que disfrutes el cap.

**AlexiaRiddle: **Que bueno que te guste Draco, nos ha costado poder mantenerle la personalidad, sin que le pegue a alguien je.je.je. Si en realidad, parece que le idea de "amor imposible" es mucho más deseable de lo que se pudiera esperar. Además que esta pareja tiene algo je.je. bueno esperamos que sigas leyendo y que no te olvides de dejar review! ; ). Que disfrutes este capitulo.

**sarck0fag0s: ** si, sorry por la tardanza, vamos de mal en peor con los días de actualización, pero no te preocupes que no es nuestra idea dejar el fic a medias. Harry y Ron solo lo hacen de buena gente!... solo están preocupados por Herm... aunque eso no evita que si deberían buscarse una vida! Ja.ja.ja. En todo caso creo que tarde o temprano van a tener que comenzar a tragarse sus comentarios, porque van a estar de más je.je. Hermione no los va a pescar. Bueno, esperamos que no te olvides de leer el fic, y de dejarnos tu review con energía!. Nos hace falta. Que disfrutes esta entrega. Y suerte en todo.

**I.l.i.a.t.h**: uff!...disculpa que le haya agregado puntitos, pero tuve la media pelea con el word para que no me cambiara tu nombre, y terminó ganando, porque no pude hacer que lo dejara igual bu.uu.uu. (lo cambia por Hilita). Bueno, gracias por los comentarios. Nos agrada que te haya gustado. Disculpa por la tardanza... pero ahora estamos de nuevo, así que espero que leas el cap. No te olvides de dejar review, y que disfrutes la lectura!. 

**Daniela Potter:** Hola!… parece que estamos todos ahogados con los estudios. Lo importante es que te queden ratitos para poder leer el fic y dejarnos review! Je.je.je. Bueno este capítulo esta más largo, así que ojalá que lo disfrutes completo!. Esperamos verte de nuevo, y que te vaya bien en tu colegio.

**SakuyaTakeuchi: **Hola!. Disculpa por dejarlo en suspenso tanto tiempo, esperamos que por lo menos valga la pena. Bueno, lo de Ron era importante para nosotras, porque si Ron todavía estaba detrás de Hermione significaba que iba a perder ante Draco, y eso no era bueno, era preferible que se hubiera alejado de hace tiempo. Bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo, y que nos dejes review!

**meiling.animorphs: **hola, ya hemos vuelto!... ahora viene el castigo! U.u.u... en todo caso, tienes razón Harry y Ron ya están como Crabbe y Goyle!..ja.ja.ja, pero solo por como andan cuidando a Hermione je.je. En todo caso ahora se vana a quedar con la boca abierta, porque Hermione ya no los va a pescar mucho. Jo.jo. Bueno ojalá que disfrutes el cap, y que dejes Review!

**hermy-potter-hp: **Hola! disculpa por la tardanza,..pero ahora ya esta. Uf si, de repente el cap queda en la parte más emocionante, pero no lo hacemos para que sufran ... bueno, tal vez un poquito je.je.je... para que sigan leyendo el próximo capítulo je.je. Bueno esperamos que te guste este cap, y que dejes review!.

Ahora si, que todos disfruten del capitulo, y que cuando terminen dejen su review!...seremos muy felices. Que lo disfruten!. A leer!

**Capítulo 7: El Castigo **

La sala común estaba bastante ocupada, Las clases habían terminado, y la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en ese momento en la sala. Incluyendo a Ginny y Hermione, que conversaban en una de las mesas.

—Hermione tienes que ser fuerte!... ¿o vas a esperar a que Draco se ría de ti de nuevo?—Ginny hablaba bajo. Estaba bastante molesta, Hermione parecía no reaccionar al hecho de que tenía que sacarse a Malfoy de la cabeza.

—No, pero no es tan fácil… no puedo olvidarme de Malfoy si resulta que de pronto todas las cosas las tengo que hacer con el.

— ¿Y si pedimos que les hagan el castigo por separado?

—No, McGonagall confía en mi, no la puedo defraudar —En parte era verdad, y por otra parte no podía olvidar la cara de Draco al avisarle que el castigo lo tendrían juntos. Era imposible que no se ilusionara. Desde ese momento estaba deseando que el castigo comenzara.

—Sí, pero no por eso pueden obligarte a estar con Malfoy siempre. Además Harry y Ron ya están sospechando… si llegan a saber lo que te ocurreno creo que las cosas vayan a terminar muy bien…

Ginny tenía razón, las cosas se estaban complicando de cualquier forma. Debía olvidarse de Malfoy. Además era bastante irresponsable de su parte ilusionarse solo por lo que Draco le había dicho. Ella sabía muy bien que no podía dejarse llevar por ese tipo de expresiones.

— ¿Ginny? —Interrumpió de pronto un chico de sexto.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Con quien vas a ir al baile?

— ¿Baile? —Ginny miró a Hermione confundida, no recordaba que hubiera ningún baile. Y al parecer Hermione tampoco lo sabía.

—Hoy pusieron un cartel en el mural. Al parecer Dumbledore organizó una fiesta para todo el colegio.

Claro, ahí estaba, pegado en el mural un cartel rojo, con letras amarillas, que anunciaba un baile. El resto de la letra estaba demasiado chica como para alcanzar a verla.

—Emm… no se, …no tenía idea de la fiesta —respondió Ginny algo perdida…

Más tarde McGonagall llamó a los integrantes de la resistencia para informarles los avances de las investigaciones referentes al reciente ataque mortífago.

—Aún están interrogando a los dos hombres que logramos atrapar. No parecen tener toda la información. Seguramente Voldemort supuso que no tendrían éxito — dijo McGonagall que había reunido a la resistencia para informarles de los avances de la investigación.

Hermione miraba a Malfoy de reojo, el rubio permanecía en una esquina del aula de defensa apartado de todos. Su rostro lucía fatigado, claramente no había dormido mucho esos días.

_Probablemente sigue pensando en que los mortífagos que escaparon, pueden saber de la conversación que tuvimos._

—En este momento La orden está atando cabos y ha creado algunas teorías —Continuó la profesora —pero no hay nada claro. Por el momento Dumbledore ha pedido a tres aurores de la orden, para que revisen todos los sectores cercanos al colegio, cierren las entradas y pongan hechizos en aquellos lugares vulnerables, para saber de cualquier movimiento extraño.Ahora mismo Dumbledore junto a otros aurores están conjurando las aguas del lago. Ya no nos podrán atacar desde ahí.

Acababa de explicarles como había sido la invasión de los enmascarados. Habían entrado por el lago, lentamente como serpientes deslizándose por el agua en penumbras, habían hechizado al calamar para que no los delatara para luego atacar por sorpresa a los profesores que estaban vigilando el lago en ese momento. De modo que no pudieron dar la alerta.

— ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?— Les dijo mirándolos con sus penetrantes ojos.

— ¿Cuáles son las teorías que tienen los aurores? ¿qué se supone intentaba hacer Voldemort? —preguntó Harry.

—Hasta que no lleguen a nada concreto esa información no se hará pública —Le dijo con su habitual tono severo — ¿alguna otra pregunta?

Hermione volvió a mirar a Draco, se mordía el labio y parecía querer decir algo. Pero no lo hizo.

—Bien, ya pueden retirarse —los despidió la profesora mientras caminaba también hacia la puerta.

Para los que pertenecían a la resistencia, el tema de la reunión los consumió durante todo el día. Harry no hacía más que hablar de la inviolable seguridad del castillo y de que probablemente los mortífagos habían entrado con la ayuda de alguien que trabajaba en el colegio.

Hermione estuvo todo el día pensando también en el mismo tema, pero su preocupación iba dirigida, no tanto a la seguridad de todo el alumnado como a la de cierto rubio. Si en verdad había un traidor dentro de Hogwarts, tal vez Malfoy estaba en un peligro mayor al que ella suponía. Tenía el presentimiento de que los habían escuchado hablar, y se sintió terrible por el rubio, al tener la certeza de que él pensaba lo mismo.

El día pasó muy rápido. Entre tareas y preocupaciones apenas pudo darse cuenta de que la hora de su castigo había llegado. Al ver la hora que indicaba que en diez minutos estaría junto a Malfoy sintió que la comida ingerida en el almuerzo aún estaba viva dentro de su estómago y bailaba frenética.

Bajó las escaleras mordiéndose el labio nerviosa. Había estado esperando este momento toda la noche. Apenas había logrado dormir pensando en que desde hoy tendría dos horas con Malfoy a solas...

_Al fin._

La preocupación que había sentido durante el día se esfumó, ahora solo quedaban sus sentimientos. Su loco enamoramiento que le decía "¡esta es tu oportunidad!"

Sabía que no podía estar tan contenta por esto, tenía las palabras de advertencia de Ginny en su cabeza y su propia conciencia también la reprendía...

Pero... ¡estaría dos horas a solas con Draco!

Sin Harry, sin Ron... sin nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos.

Finalmente llegó al vestíbulo, respiró profundo y cruzó la gran puerta de madera hacia el aire libre.

Respiró profundo otra vez, sin querer había estado imaginando posibles escenarios en donde sus sueños de conseguir algo con el rubio se hacían realidad... después de todo, Draco se le había acercado muy feliz a informarle que estarían juntos en el castigo.

Caminó hacia la casa de Hagrid tratando de no verse muy ansiosa. Sabía que estaba pensando necedades, Draco nunca la vería como ella esperaba y el chico tenía muchos problemas sobre sus hombros como para interesarse siquiera en lo que ella sentía... Pero no le importaba.

— ¡Solo tú podrías ir a un castigo con tanta prisa, Granger! —le gritó Malfoy desde la puerta del castillo.

Ella dio un respingo al escuchar su voz y giró para verlo, el chico ya caminaba hacia ella.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Hermione comiéndose los nervios.

—Bien —mintió. Lo cierto era que no había logrado dormir. Los posibles escenarios en donde siempre era castigado por su traición, se mezclaban con su realidad. Seguro que ya lo habían descubierto —al menos hasta que vea al semigigante.

A Hermione ese comentario le cayó como un pedazo de plomo. Había olvidado que el chico que le gustaba era lo menos agradable que había pisado la tierra.

—Se llama Hagrid.

—No me interesa.

Llegaron hasta la pequeña casa del guardabosques. La chica ya no estaba tan contenta con su compañero de castigo, había imaginado un encuentro muy diferente.

—Parece que tu amigo no está —comentó Malfoy ante la quietud del ambiente. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y no había rastros de ningún horrible animal que cuidar.

—Hay que golpear la puerta —dijo ella acercándose hasta la entrada —Espera, aquí hay una nota: "Hermione: si no estoy cuando lleguen, espérenme cerca de la casa. He salido en busca de un ejemplar impresionante para la clase"

—Vámonos —propuso secamente el rubio —no quiero ver lo que traerá.

—Nos pide que lo esperemos, no ha de tardar mucho.

— ¿Tú apoyas cualquier idiotez que él haga verdad? —le preguntó él molesto — ¿te das cuenta que eso que haya ido recoger nos tocará cuidarlo a nosotros? No me extrañaría que sea un monstruo para desquitarse de mí, debe estar disfrutando mucho el tenerme a sus órdenes, pero te juro que si intenta abusar...

—Hagrid no es así, él no es una persona vengativa —lo cortó Hermione —y si tu conciencia te molesta...

—Ahí viene —anunció Draco palideciendo mientras sus ojos se concentraban en una enorme figura que volaba sobre una moto y que llevaba sostenida por varias escobas una gran caja cubierta por un paño rosa. Sobre la caja, un pequeño anciano comandaba las escobas.

Aterrizaron sin mayores dificultades sobre el pasto, algo alejados de la cabaña de Hagrid. Hermione y Draco se miraron inquietos.

—Muy Bien amigo —Dijo el semigigante mientras se bajaba de la moto y ayudaba al anciano a bajar de la caja —ha sido un gusto viajar con usted.

—Y con usted, Rubeus —el viejo hizo un movimiento de varita y las escobas se separaron de la misteriosa caja. El mago subió en ellas y se elevó unos centímetros —suerte mi buen amigo, nos veremos en ocho días.

— ¡Adiós, y muchas gracias por ayudarme a traerlo! —Se despidió Hagrid mientras el mago se alejaba en las escobas. Luego caminó hacia el enorme bulto —Ahora veremos como está.

— ¡Hagrid! —gritó Hermione corriendo hacia él.

— ¡Hey, ya han llegado! —la saludó levantando la mano. Malfoy caminó detrás de ella como si deseara retroceder en vez de avanzar.

—Leímos tu nota —le dijo ella al llegar junto a él — ¿qué es lo que trajiste?

—No lo creerás, quedarás helada al verlo —le anunció Hagrid emocionado.

Hermione estaba segura de que así sería, por la cara de su amigo, debía ser algo realmente espantoso lo que había debajo del paño, pero trató de verse relajada para no darle de qué hablar a Draco.

Esperaron a que el rubio llegara para abrir la sorpresa.

— ¿Están listos?

—No —fue la fría respuesta del Slytherin. Hermione asintió sonriendo para animar a Hagrid, quien siempre se dejaba desanimar por el rubio.

El profesor tomó el paño y con un teatral movimiento, lo hizo hondear en el aire descubriendo una enorme y firme jaula que contenía una horrible serpiente gigante.

Una Horrible, enorme y con cara de pocos amigos, serpiente gigante.

Draco retrocedió un paso, Hermione se mantuvo firme en su posición, aunque tal vez era el susto que no permitió que se moviera.

— ¡Qué es eso! —preguntó el rubio arrugando la nariz con indignación —esa bestia...

—Es un Dragón —lo corrigió Hagrid —un Dragón pequeño.

Hermione entonces vio, que el animal tenía cuatro patas, pero eran muy pequeñas en comparación con el largo cuerpo. También tenía alas, pero como estaba en un espacio pequeño las mantenía pegadas al cuerpo. Su piel escamosa era tornasolada y despedía destellos azules, verdes, violetas y rosas con la luz.

—Es hermoso ¿verdad? —dijo el profesor mirando su nueva mascota con idolatría —hay muy pocos en el mundo. Yo antes de verlo a él, nunca me había enfrentado a uno. Y ahora todos los chicos podrán conocerlo ¡es una oportunidad única!

El Dragón dormía, no parecía muy plácido y los chicos suponían que despertaría en cualquier momento.Draco retrocedió tres pasos más, Hermione hizo lo mismo.

—He conseguido que se quede con nosotros una semana —anunció Hagrid dichoso —Todos los estudiantes podrán conocerlo.

—Una semana —Draco miró a Hermione con cara de "te lo dije".

—Ustedes podrán ayudarme a cuidarlo ¿no es grandioso? —las predicciones de Draco eran completamente acertadas.

—Pero... —Hermione estaba a punto de negarse, para Hagrid esto podía ser muy excitante, pero ella solo veía peligro. _Los dragones nunca han sido domesticables, ¿cómo vamos a cuidarlo?_

—Maravilloso —observó el rubio arrastrando cada sílaba —y qué quieres que hagamos. ¿lo bañamos, lo alimentamos y los acariciamos para que se sienta a gusto durante su estadía en Hogwarts, digo, para que no se deprima lejos de su hogar.

Hermione lo miró enojada.

—No tienen que acariciarlo si no quieren, pero lo demás... es más o menos lo que deben hacer.

Draco sonrió sin creerlo.

—Hey, profesor Hagrid —el prefecto de Ravenclawse acercó a ellos —Madame Pomfrey me mandó a buscarlo, lo espera en la enfermería —el chico al dar el mensaje no miró al profesor, sino que estaba pendiente de la monstruosa criatura enjaulada.

—Muy bien, iré enseguida.

—Está bien —el prefecto se alejó observando con cuidado el animal, y después corrió al castillo para contar a sus amigos lo que había visto.

—¿Pueden cuidarlo unos momentos? —Hermione asintió, Draco solo miraba al Dragón atento a cualquier movimiento —Tomen, si se despierta denle estas semillas, le encantan —les tendió un morral que contenía diez semillas del porte de manzanas Grandes.

—¿Qué hacemos si se enoja? —pregunto ella alarmándose al ver que Hagrid en verdad los iba a abandonar.

— ¡Solo denle las semillas! —gritó mientras se alejaba y caminaba rápido hacia el castillo.

— ¿Sólo denle las semillas? —repitió sin creerlo aún Malfoy —es un Dragón ¿no? ¿Acaso no tira fuego?

—No debemos preocuparnos... está dormido —contestó ella poco convencida.

—Claro —se burló —porqué deberíamos preocuparnos... —Draco se calló al ver que el animal se empezaba a remover en la jaula.

Ambos se alejaron otro par de pasos.

—Podemos dejarlo aquí tirado, después de todo está enjaulado ¿no? —comentó Malfoy.

—No seas cobarde —lo regañó ella.

—No es ser cobarde, es no ser imbécil, apuesto que si esta cosa despierta se enfurecerá por no estar en su hogar...

Un ojo de la criatura se abrió. Era de un rojo intenso, penetrante.

—Vámonos —insistió Malfoy.

La criatura levantó ligeramente la cabeza, el otro ojo fue abierto como si intentara impresionarlos. Los miraba como si evaluara la situación para atacar.

— ¡Las semillas! —recordó Hermione abriendo el morral y sacando una algo temblorosa.

—No seas boba, Granger —Draco le tomó la mano para impedir que se la diera —esa bestia inmunda no diferenciará tu mano de la comida.

En ese momento la criatura abrió el hocico mostrando sus afilados dientes organizados en dos hileras arriba y abajo. Granger y Malfoy lo miraron congelados por el miedo.

—Debe querer la semilla —Hermione se liberó de las manos del rubio que la detenían y lanzó la semilla hacia el hocico del animal. Esta rebotó en la escamosa nariz.

Ambos se miraron y esperaron a ver que ocurría.

La lengua viperina del Dragón se aplastó al paladar inferior y sin más, una ráfaga de fuego salió de su garganta en dirección a ellos.

— ¡CORRE! —la apuró Draco. Ambos se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron, algo del fuego alcanzó el cabello de Hermione chamuscando algunos mechones.

— ¡Mierda! —gritó el rubio sin prestarle atención al humeante cabello de la chica —te dije que nos fuéramos, pero tú insistes en creer que el imbécil de Hagrid...

— ¡No vamos a dejar al Dragón solo! —El animal se balanceaba como si intentara botar la jaula, de vez en cuando lanzaba llamas hacia los chicos con sus ojos rojos encendidos, fijos en ellos.

— ¡Esa cosa se va a escapar! ¡¿quieres estar aquí...

— ¡No se escapará! ¡Nosotros impediremos que lo haga! —y dicho esto Hermione se acercó a la jaula apuntando con su varita. Sus primeros pasos fueron firmes y decididos, pero conforme se acercaba al campo en donde la bestia podía atacarla disminuyó la velocidad. _Hagrid... vuelve pronto por favor... _

El animal la miró desafiante y luego soltó una bocanada mucho más grande de las que había lanzado hasta el momento, quemando un árbol cercano, luego volvió a mirarla.

— ¡Malfoy ayúdame!

El rubio se acercó enfadado, todo esto era una real estupidez, no tenían idea como controlar un Dragón... Solo esperaba tener al imbécil del guardabosques frente a él para vengarse.

—_¡¡Expeliarmus!_—gritó el chico dando en el cuerpo del animal sin ningún efecto... más que un aumento en su ira.

—Lo has hecho enojar más —se quejó Hermione.

—Hazlo sola entonces

—_¡¡Quietis!_—conjuró ella, el hechizo tampoco surtió efecto.

— ¿Ves? no era fácil —Draco saltó hacia atrás cuando el animal volvió a a puntarle al verlo descuidado —Vaya, no es tan tonto como se ve —otro ataque dirigido al chico, las bocanadas de fuego cada vez más largas.

— ¡Demonios está quemando todo!

Otra lengua de fuego salió del animal.

Hermione apuntó con su varita intentando apagar el fuego, pero cada vez que conseguía hacerlo, el animal quemaba otro arbusto.

—Nunca conseguirás apagarlo mientras esa cosa siga viva —comentó Draco sin hacer nada por ayudar.

Un fuerte ruido de la jaula los distrajo del fuego a su alrededor, los barrotes empezaban a ceder.

— ¡Aléjense de ahí muchachos! —Hagrid corría desde el castillo a toda prisa — ¡aléjense!

Ambos corrieron hacia el profesor.

— ¿Están bien?—les preguntó alarmado.

—Solo algunas quemaduras leves —le respondió ella sintiendo varias partes del cuerpo quemándole —Hagrid... ¿cómo lo controlas?.

—Dame las semillas —se acercó a la jaula con cuidado —Solo hay que esperar a que se calme, no es tan agresivo como se ve —Una nueva lengua de fuego salió en dirección a los chicos —Hay que dejar que se le pase un poco para alimentarlo—terminó por decir con poca convicción mientras cuatro bocanadas más de fuego salieron disparadas al aire.

—Qué criatura tan interesante ¿eh? —le dijo Malfoy de mala gana a la castaña.

—Lo es —defendió ella.

—También podría ser interesante lanzarse desde la torre de astronomía —respondió con ironía.

— ¡Chicos, parece que ya se ha calmado! —les gritó el profesor invitándolos a acercarse.

El dragón ya no se movía inquieto, había recogido la semilla que antes Hermione le lanzó y no lanzaba fuego.

—Vamos Malfoy, no seas cobarde —le dijo Hermione obligándolo a que se acercara también.

—Se llama Juancho —anunció Hagrid mientras le lanzaba otra semilla. El animal la agarró en el aire y se la tragó en un segundo —Creo que el no ver a nadie conocido lo puso mal, no debía dejarlos solos con él.

— ¡Oh! ¿en verdad? —se quejó Malfoy.

—Pero ahora que ya los ha visto no tendrán... —El Dragón había mirado a Malfoy y ahora abría la boca — ¡Corran!

Nuevamente estaba descontrolado.

—Mejor váyanse chicos, mañana los presentaré con más calma —Dijo Hagrid como si realmente las cosas fueran a ser mejores al otro día —yo lo controlaré ahora, no se preocupen. Vayan a la enfermería para que los revisen.

—Bien —respondió Malfoy, a él no tenían que decirle dos veces que se fuera.

—Ten cuidado Hagrid —le pidió al chica antes de retirarse.

—Te aseguro que no sabe lo que hace —Le comentó Malfoy a la Gryfindor camino al castillo, aún no se alejaban de Hagrid lo suficiente como para no ser escuchado.

—No lo subestimes...

—Tú no lo sobrestimes —la interrumpió con el usual tono arrogante —en todos los años que llevó aquí jamás lo he visto hacer lago competente.

Hermione se detuvo a medio camino tentada de darle una nueva cachetada. Empezaba a creer que era la única forma de hacer que el rubiecito se callara.

— No me digas que piensas volver —le dijo deteniéndose.

—No, solo espero que te alejes para dejar de escuchar tus estupideces —le contestó Hermione secamente —Ya me aburrí de oír tus quejas —Draco la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca —Ni siquiera ayudaste a controlarlo, al menos Hagrid intenta hacer las cosas bien, tú simplemente te limitas a criticar todo lo que los demás hacen.

— ¿Para qué intentar algo que sé que fallará? no tenía forma de controlarlo.

— ¿No eras tan poderoso?

—No soy un cuidador de bestias, Granger —Draco emprendió el camino, no parecía afectado por lo que la chica le decía.

—Eres desesperante.

Draco giró el rostro para sonreírle con suficiencia.

_Maldito Malfoy. _Pensó mientras se ponía a caminar.

Luego de que Madame Pomfrey les curara las heridas (en realidad solo curó a Hermione, porque Draco no alcanzó a quemarse), Hermione pensaba ir a su casa para aprovechar la salida temprana del castigo, adelantando una tarea de pociones; pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar el rumbo que separaba su camino del de Malfoy, el chico continuó hablándole como si hubieran acordado caminar por los pasillos hasta que el castigo terminara.

Hermione no se negó por supuesto.

—Nunca había caminado por aquí —comentó Hermione mirando las pinturas desconocidas en las paredes.

—No es un lugar frecuentado —contestó Draco acercándose a una ventana —hay muchos lugares en el castillo que están siempre solos.

Hermione juraría haber visto algo de malicia dentro del brillo plata en la mirada de Malfoy. Enrojeció cuando algunos de sus mejores sueños desfilaron por su imaginación. Se acercó a la ventana rozando con su brazo el del chico, aparentemente sin querer. Como le ocurría cuando estaba en contacto con él, una corriente recorrió su cuerpo. Inmediatamente se alejó un paso de para calmarse, concentrándose en el horizonte.

—Este es un lugar perfecto para ver los partidos de quidditch —dijo fingiendo interés por el paisaje, aunque en realidad se concentraba en el delicioso perfume del rubio que la brisa arrastraba hacia ella. El gran campo de juego podía apreciarse perfectamente desde aquella ventana, en lo más alto del castillo.

—Aunque desde aquí no podrías animar a tus queridos amigos —el "queridos" lo cargó de desprecio.

—Si te dieras el tiempo de conocerlos tal vez tu opinión de ellos cambiaría.

—Lo dudo mucho, Hay actitudes que son inaguantables en cualquier persona, como que se comporten como perros marcando territorio.

Ella recordó a Harry abrazándola en el desayuno y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Te trata como si fueras de su propiedad...

—Solo está cuidándome.

— ¿Ustedes tienen algo?

—No, solo somos amigos.

—Porqué te cuida tanto entonces.

—Creo que está preocupado por lo que tú puedas hacer.

—Cree que te voy a comer

—Él no confía en ti.

—Y qué te podría hacer yo. El director está en el castillo para protegerte ¿no?

—Creo que piensa que tú y yo... —ella sonrió ligeramente imaginando como se estaba ruborizando

— ¡Ja! No puede ser tan ridículo.

Hermione lo miró sin saber como reaccionar. No estaba segura de que Draco hubiera dicho eso para humillarla, pero lo había hecho. —Nosotros somos como hermanos —terminó por contestar —Si te molesta es tu problema.

— ¿Y con Ron también son como hermanos?.

Ella se alejó de la ventana, ya no se sentía a gusto, nuevamente estaba herida y no pensaba seguir con esa conversación.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —le respondió para cortar el diálogo —Me voy a ocupar el tiempo en algo productivo. Si quieres hablarme mañana, deja de burlarte de mis amigos.

Y se alejó sin escuchar lo que Malfoy tuviera que contestar.

En el largo camino a Gryffindor, se consoló pensando que al menos no estaba llorando, y sentía que había salido con algo de dignidad...

Llegó a su casa deseando no ver a nadie que quisiera saber de su castigo, pero al entrar se encontró con casi todos los estudiantes esperando a oír el relato de la bestia lanza llamas.

Al menos el espectacular Dragón era lo suficientemente interesante como para que cualquier pregunta por Draco fuera fácil de esquivar. Finalmente pudo ir a dormir sin hablar del rubio.

Se durmió con un doloroso nudo en la garganta. Ahora si estaba segura de que Draco jamás la vería como ella a él.

Y ni siquiera podría intentar olvidarlo si todavía tenía que soportarlo seis días más...

_No me voy a fijar en él._

Era el nuevo plan. Ya no más bobos sueños románticos. Draco podía ser guapo, pero nada más. Y ella tenía un castigo que cumplir. Estaba segura que el Dragón le daría suficiente en qué pensar durante la tarde. Draco ya no importaba.

—Esperaremos a que llegue Malfoy para presentarlos ante Juancho—Le dijo Hagrid a Hermione en la puerta de la cabaña. El guardabosques había dejado al Dragón cerca de la casa, pero no lo suficiente como para que la quemara. Según le había contado Hagrid, Juanchose había portado mucho mejor conforme se acostumbraba a su nuevo entorno, incluso había estado durmiendo desde las cuatro de la madrugada hasta las diez de la mañana, por lo que supuestamente estaba de buen humor.

—Ya verás, Hermione como se llevan bien —la animó el profesor al ver su cara preocupada.

—Si está tan dócil como me has dicho debería ser así —aunque ella no le creía mucho. Los años dejaban claro que lo que él consideraba dócil era muy diferente a lo que el resto creía.

— ¿Sabes porqué tarda tanto Malfoy? —preguntó mirando en dirección al castillo.

Hermione empezaba a creer que el chico no volvería. Después de todo se había mostrado decidido a dejar al animal solo el día anterior.

Poco después y con media hora de retraso, Malfoy se digno a llegar a su castigo.

— ¿Dónde está la bestia? — "saludó" sin preocuparse por disculpar su demora.

Hagrid lo miró de reojo y caminó enfadado hacia el lugar donde había dejado al Dragón.

—Demonios —se quejó Draco mientras caminaba junto a Hermione tras el profesor —esperaba que le hubieran prohibido tenerlo en el colegio.

Ella no le respondió. Cuando lo había visto venir hacia la casa de Hagrid, todo su plan de obviarlo se había venido abajo, hasta el punto de ruborizarse por la forma en que su estómago cosquilleaba, pero en cuanto el chico había abierto la boca, Hermione recuperó su horizonte y ahora estaba enfadada por la actitud desesperante del rubio.

— ¡Hola **Juancho**! —saludó Hagrid recuperando su entusiasmo al ver al animal.

Hermione vio al rededor de la jaula. Habían cubos con agua, escobas para fregar, paños y una caja grande.

—He dejado algo de comida en esa caja—les comunicó al ver hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de Hermione —Solo tienen que bañarlo y alimentarlo.

— ¿Eso que dijiste ayer era en serio? —preguntó incrédulo el Slytherin.

—No tienen de qué preocuparse. Por hoy estará en la jaula, esperaremos un poco antes de que puedan sacarlo a pasear.

— ¡Ayer trató de matarnos!

—Pero ya está tranquilo. Mira —Hagrid sacó una semilla de su bolsillo y se la lanzó. El animal que los miraba curioso la tomó en el aire, la tragó y siguió mirándolos, casi como si fuera un tierno perrito. — ¿Lo ves? Antes de que llegaras le contaba a Hermione lo bien que se había portado durante la noche.

— ¿Cómo lo bañamos? —preguntó ella acercándose a los cubos.

—Humedezcan los paños, los ponen al extremo de las escobas y los pasan por los barrotes. Solo tienen que frotar el cuerpo. Los baldes verdes tienen jabón, una vez que lo hayan cubierto con él, enjuáguenlo bien con el agua de los baldes azules.

— ¿Y si nos lanza fuego? —inquirió Malfoy prepotente.

—Aléjense hasta que se calme —contestó con simpleza —luego de bañarlo le dan la comida, hay que lanzársela porque no le gusta comerla del suelo. ¿Otra pregunta?

—No, Hagrid —Hermione estaba mucho más calmada ahora que veía este aspecto relajado de la personalidad del Dragón.

—Perfecto ¡Buena suerte!

— ¿Te vas? —preguntó Draco. ¿Los dejaría solos con el Dragón después de lo que había pasado ayer?

—Vuelvo en dos horas, si tienen algún problema estaré con Dumbledore —y sin más se largó al castillo.

— ¿No vas a ayudarme? —Hermione ya estaba mojando los paños.

— ¿No podemos usar las varitas? —Draco levantó la suya para mover la escoba, pero el gesto fue muy brusco para el dragón, y cuando tuvo contacto con su piel, le dio un fuerte colazo quebrando el palo de la escoba al presionarlocon los barrotes. Luego mostró los dientes. —No voy a acercarme.

—Hagrid le dio un baño ayer en la tarde. Dice que hay que bañarlo todos los días porque necesita ese mínimo de humedad.

— ¿Porqué no lo lanzamos al lago?

—Porque no sabe nadar.

—No sabe nadar, ni volar... ¿para qué sirve?

—Su piel sirve para uso medicinal... es muy escasa... —decía mientras bañaba al dragón—por eso es necesario cuidarla bien...

Draco se quedó mirando como ella llevaba cuidadosamente la escoba hasta el lomo del animal, cerca de las alas. **Juancho** se quedó quieto mirándola sin ninguna muestra de ataque.

— ¿Ves? se comporta bien. Ayúdame.

Draco espero un rato antes de tomar otra escoba. Con cuidado y mucha desconfianza acercó la suya al cuerpo escamoso.

Apenas hubo contacto el dragón volteó a verlo, solo que a diferencia de lo que había pasado con Hermione su mirada era muy amenazante. Draco hubiera jurado que sus ojos rojos se intensificaban.

—Creo que quiere atacarme —El dragón dejó de mirarlo y se concentró en el cielo.

—Deja de ser paranoico, le gusta que lo bañen.

Hermione tuvo que tragarse sus palabras porque en ese momento **Juancho** volteó la cabeza nuevamente hacia Draco y dándole apenas tiempo para reaccionar le lanzó una bocanada de fuego.

— ¡¡Ahhh! —se agachó inmediatamente evitando que el fuego alcanzara su cabeza .

— ¡Estás bien! —Hermione se alejó desconcertada mirando al dragón fijamente por si la atacaba, pero el animal parecía estar sonriéndole.

— ¡Maldita bestia asquerosa! —gritó Malfoy alejándose de la jaula sin ponerse de pie aún — ¡maldigo a Hagrid por esto!.

— ¿Estás quemado?

—No —se pasó la mano por el cabello revisando si tenía alguno chamuscado —bestia estúpida.

—Debe haberse puesto nervioso, tal vez si le damos algo de comer... —se acercó a la caja que contenía el alimento — ¡¡AH! —soltó un grito agudo al encontrarse con varias ratas muertas apiñadas junto a las semillas que ya conocía. Draco se asomó a la caja y se largó a reír. — ¡No es gracioso! Por un segundo creí que estaban vivas.

El dragón al ver la caja abierta acercó la cabeza hacia donde ellos estaban. Expectante.

—Toma —Draco levitó una rata con su varita y obligó a la chica a tomarla, disfrutando la mueca de asco dibujada en su rostro al verla en su mano —aliméntalo, te cedo el honor.

—Claro que lo haré, no soy cobarde como tú —indignada le lanzó la rata a **Juancho**, este la tomó en el aire y se la tragó moviendo ligeramente las alas. —¿viste lo que hizo? —le preguntó entusiasmada.

— ¿Que gracia tiene si no puede volar?

Hermione bufó.

—Vamos a bañarlo, Malfoy —recogió nuevamente la escoba y con cuidado continuó enjabonándolo. El Dragón acercó la cabeza hacia ella. Hermione se quedó quieta sin saber si correr o agacharse, pero nada de eso fue necesario. El dragón solamente la olió.

—Ahora entiendo porqué caíste en Gryffindor. Te llevas bien con las bestias.

—Si no me ayudas a bañarlo, te tocará alimentarlo.

—Como si te fuera a hacer caso —ella lo regaño con la mirada. Los fuertes ojos castaños estaban amenazándolo. Draco sonrió y se acercó a su escoba —Empiezo a sentir pena por Potter.

— ¿Porqué? —desafió ella.

Draco mojó su escoba sin contestar, en realidad él había enfrentado esa mirada muchas veces como para amedrentarse ahora. Siempre la había considerado inteligente, no lo reconocía, pero sabía que lo era, sabía también que reflejaban pasión y entereza. Pero antes eso no importaba, porque eran solamente los asquerosos ojos de una asquerosa sangre sucia... no podía creer que la palabra "fascinante" cruzara su cabeza al verlos esta vez. Volvió a sonreír ante tal ocurrencia.

—Si me ataca y muero, pesará en tu conciencia, Granger. —No alcanzó a acercarse cuando el Dragón lanzó fuego en su dirección quemando el puño de su túnica, Draco metió la muñeca en el agua antes de que el fuego le quemara. Levantó una ceja mirando a la chica — ¡¿debo seguir con esto! ¡estoy seguro de que Hagrid lo entrenó par que me atacara!.

—Sólo debe aceptarte. Si lo dejas ahora, nunca te conocerá. —como siempre, lo que ella decía sonaba como si fuera la verdad absoluta.

—Si me ataca otra vez no continuaré —le avisó quitándose la túnica quemada y arremangándose los puños de la camisa —y le lanzaré una maldición.

—Ya deja de quejarte.

Malfoy se acercó al sector más alejado de la cabeza del dragón, pero otra vez, al instante en que tocó la piel, el animal giró y lo atacó. Esta vez Draco se agachó para evitar el fuego y al caer, volteó un cubo de agua sobre si mismo. El dragón se giró hacia Hermione sin preocuparse más de él, echando una bocanada de humo por la nariz.

Ella rió.

— ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! —gritó Draco, sacudiendo las manos como si eso lo fuera a secar —a ver si te ríes ahora —con su varita levantó un balde y se lo lanzó a la chica que gritó al sentir el agua helada recorriendo su espalda.

— ¡MALFOY! —exclamó furiosa. Draco rió sintiéndose vengado, corrió hacia ella para burlarse en su cara.

Al llegar a su lado cambió de opinión, mejor hacía las paces o, por como lo estaba mirando, no sería perdonado nunca.

—Fue un accidente —se defendió poniendo cara de ángel. Había que ver como Draco mentía sin siquiera vacilar.

—Eres un idiota —miró a Draco entre los mechones empapados que cubrían su rostro. El chico le presentó una imagen muy reconfortante, al haberse quitado la túnica el agua había mojado la camisa que llevaba puesta. Los músculos de sus brazos y torso se dibujaban perfectamente en la tela que se apegaba al cuerpo debido al agua.

Hermione se echó el pelo hacia atrás fingiendo que no había visto nada —mejor te vas. Serías mucho más útil si no estás acá.

—Deberíamos enjuagarlo ya.

—Yo lo haré, te dije que te fueras —en verdad deseaba que se fuera, su mente le estaba jugando chueco otra vez. Era imposible no imaginarse nada teniéndolo en esa facha.

—No quiero irme.

Ella se alejó de él para evitar fijarse nuevamente en la camisa, estaba realmente nerviosa. Tomó un balde y con cuidado lo arrojó sobre el animal. Por un segundo la idea de Draco sorprendiéndola con un abrazo cruzó su mente. Tomo otro balde concentrándose al máximo en aquella tarea. _Ahora él estaba frente a ella quitando el agua de su pelo enmarañado mientras ella acariciaba el pecho mojado..._

—Yo le daré la comida. No creo que me ataque si tengo esas apetecibles ratas ¿verdad?

—Haz lo que quieras.

Draco no consiguió alimentar a **Juancho**, el animal se negó a probar bocado, hasta que Hermione tomo la responsabilidad de seguir la tarea. El dragón parecía odiar al rubio.

No alcanzaron a terminar con la caja de comida cuando Hagrid volvió.

—Lo han hecho muy bien —los felicitó suponiendo que ambos había trabajado —ya pueden irse.

—Tenías razón, Hagrid. Se ha comportado mucho mejor hoy.

—Mañana probaremos sacándolo de la jaula ¿les parece?

Malfoy se fue sin responder y sin despedirse, caminó lento para esperar a la chica.

— ¿Todavía estás enojada? —le preguntó demasiado simpático para la personalidad que comúnmente tenía. Al no tener respuesta continuó — ¿Porqué no me sermoneas de una vez?—ella no lo miró siquiera, aunque tal vez era solo porque aún se avergonzaba de lo que pasaba por su imaginación cada vez que lo miraba —solo estaba jugando —el rubio intentaba tener al menos una respuesta —debes reconocer que me porté bien... ¿no me volverás a hablar?

—Estoy cansada, te recuerdo que yo hice todo.

—Yo lo intenté —se defendió el chico.

—Hasta mañana Malfoy.

Ya era el tercer día de castigo. Había logrado evitar tener que hablar de Malfoy con sus amigos. Pero no creía que durara mucho. Ya no había nada nuevo que contar del Dragón, y Ginny ya estaba notando la forma en que siempre cambiaba el tema. Al menos no tenía clases con la pelirroja, porque si no, no sabría como esquivarla.

Hermione iba caminando lentamente hacía la cabaña de Hagrid. Las cosas se habían complicado el día anterior. Su plan no iba a resultar mucho si esos baldes con agua estaban cerca. Tenía que concentrarse más, tenía que…_concentrarme más…_

—No te ves muy animada… —Hermione dio un saltito al escuchar la voz del chico al lado…ok… parece que le iba a ser más fácil preocuparse de que los baldes de agua no se resbalarán sobre nadie, que tratar de no sobresaltarse con Malfoy —…parece que ya no te agrada mucho el animalejo ese… Esperemos que el semigigante nos cambie la tarea —Draco se detuvo un instante como pensando mejor en lo que decía —aunque conociéndolo, prefiero quedarme con ese bicharraco…—

—No, no hay nada de malo con Juancho, solo me cansa tener que hacer todo el trabajo yo sola…—Dijo Hermione irritada, ya estaba harta de los estúpidos comentarios de Malfoy.

—…No es mi culpa que esa cosa no deje que yo lo bañe —La voz de Malfoy sonaba burlonamente inocente —además ya he hecho bastante— dijo en tono irónico

" _¡¡¡hecho bastante!"_ , sonaba patudo, pero la verdad es que no había mucho que Hermione pudiera decir, después de todo, Malfoy tenía razón, el había intentado varias veces bañarlo, y Juancho siempre le respondía de la peor manera. Solo esperaba que para hoy ya le agradara más, porque era bastante cansador el tener que estar bañando al Dragón sola. Si bien, era pequeño, aún así era lo suficientemente grande como para agotar a cualquiera.

— ¿Hola Hermione! —Dijo Hagrid amigablemente cuando los vio venir a la cabaña…

—Ni modales tiene…—dijo Malfoy, más como comentario para si mismo.

— ¡¡Hola Hagrid! —Gritó Hermione, y luego dijo en voz baja —no sabía que te molestara que Hagrid no te saludara, después de todo tú eres el que lo ataca siempre…

—No dije que me importara, es cosa de modales… pero que más se le puede pedir a un semigigante…

— ¡¡Malfoy! Si no te dejas de molestar a todos, voy a dejarte solo con Juancho y voy a decir que he tenido que hacer todo el trabajo yo sola porque a ti te da miedo ese dragón…—Hermione hablaba justo para que solo Draco la escuchara.

— ¡¡Llegaron a tiempopara bañarlo!— interrumpió Hagrid como si les estuviera dando la mejor noticia. — Hoy día lo saque de la jaula, y quedó un poco sucio…

— ¡¡Lo sacó de la jaula, pensé que era broma! —Malfoy se dio vuelta hacia Hermione con cara de espanto.

La reacción de Hermione no fue muy diferente a la de Malfoy. No creía que fuera buena idea sacarlo de la jaula. Estaba visto que no le agradaba Malfoy, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: doble trabajo para ella. —que bien… —dudó un poco, pero no le iba la razón a Draco de que Hagrid era, de vez en cuando, algo irresponsable.

— ¿Dónde esta?— Draco miraba a los lados como si una bestia salvaje le fuera a saltar de pronto a la cara, pero aún así mantenía la cabeza en alto y con arrogancia.

— ¡Oh! Juancho está atrás de la cabaña — dijo Hagrid más que emocionado dirigiéndose en esa dirección. Hermione lo siguió —estuvo jugando, creo que se sentía triste encerrado, así que lo llevé a divertirseal bosque prohibido… ahora esta descansando, le di comida recién…

Hermione se detuvo en seco mirando al dragón. Hagrid se acercó para tirarle un poco más de comida, que Juancho recibió con alegría.

—…Un poco sucio!— ironizó Draco cuando llegó al lado de Hermione.

La castaña no dijo nada. Estaba pensando lo mismo que Draco. El dragón parecía una pelota gigante de tierra, con barro, y quizás que otras cosas más. Hermione veía como todas sus ilusiones de un castigo agradable se derrumbaban de a poco, y la razón estaba frente a ella echada sobre el pasto.

—Bueno chicos…los dejo, tengo que ir a ayudar a la Profesora Sprout con unas plantas que están causando problemas. Cualquier cosa me llaman…— sin más se fue, dirigiéndose al castillo.

—Como si sirviera de algo llamarlo… —Draco estaba molesto, no podía creer como el guardabosques podía ser tan irresponsable.

Ambos se quedaron mirando su perdición, hasta que Hermione fue hasta los baldes de agua, y agarró un paño, dispuesta a terminar lo más pronto posible con ese infierno.

— ¿Qué haces?—inquirió Draco.

—Que crees… voy a bañarlo, no pienso estar aquí hasta mañana… y es mejor que tu también comiences…

— ¡Estás loca!... capaz que esa cosa me mate cuando me acerque…

Hermione no dijo nada, se limitó a fulminar a Draco con la mirada, y continúo mojando paño con el que limpiaría al dragón. Malfoy no pensaba ir lavar a ese bicho… pero al parecer no había mucho más que pudiera hacer…

—Si me llega a quemar, me voy… ¡no voy a estar rogando a un animalejo para hacerle un favor!

—Como quieras…—aunque prefería que no lo quisiera.

Draco se acercó lo más seguro que pudo, para no demostrar miedo. Tomó un paño y lo remojó, agarró una escoba, y luego se acercó a Juancho. Caminó con cuidado evitando hacer movimientos bruscos. Pero, no alcanzó ni siquiera a levantar la escoba, cuando el dragón hizo un movimiento con las alas, como perro sacándose agua del pelaje. Draco se agachó de inmediato para esquivar la amenazante ala del Dragón. No pudo evitar caer al suelo, sus manos se deslizaron por el barro, y calló al pasto. Hermione se agacho inconscientemente. La otra ala le pasó rozando la cabeza.

— ¡¡MALDITO ANIMAL! —gritó Malfoy, al ponerse de pie y alejarse lo más rápido posible — ¡¡¡No me voy a estar humillando por este bicho de mierda!… yo me voy!. —se miró la capa con ira y asco, y sacudió un poco la mugre — ¡No se como pueden traer estas bestias al colegio!...si tu te quieres quedar Granger allá tu…—sin esperar respuesta, se dispuso a partir.

— ¡MALFOY!—gruñó Hermione entre enojada y desesperada, tirando la escoba al suelo y acercándose a Draco. Si el chico se iba posiblemente ella moriría antes de terminar — ¡no se trata de si me quiero quedar o no, no se si recuerdas que esto es un castigo, no una obra de caridad!...

— ¡El que sea castigo no significa que me tenga que dejar asesinar por una bestia como esta!..—interrumpió Draco exasperado. Ambos estaban al borde de los gritos —no me extrañaría que ese tipo lo hubiera adiestrado para que…

— ¡Déjate de ser tan egocéntrico, ¿no has pensado que tal vez tu actitud lo irrita y por eso se comporta así…

—¡Ja! ¡Ahora se irritan!... —dijo irónico —no tengo porqué soportarlo…

— ¡No creas que tienes muchas posibilidades de quedar libre, si no quieres trabajar ahora, posiblemente te manden a un castigo a ti solo… y quizás que te toque.—Hermione estaba que echaba humo. No tanto por lo indignada como por lo desesperada. No tenía mucho que hacer para retener a Malfoy.

Draco se quedó mirando enojado. La castaña tenía razón, de seguro no lo iban a dejar libre. Y si lo castigaban de nuevo posiblemente le tocara algo peor, por lo menos ahora estaba con alguien, estaba con Hermione…

—Pero yo no me acerco a esa cosa de nuevo... tú lo limpias, yo enjuago los paños y te los paso… —resolvió Draco amenazante, pero aún así resignado.

—Esta bien, como quieras —La voz de la chica sonó bastante más aliviada. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar sola lavando al dragón. Por lo menos ahora… se ahorraba el ir a enjuagar los paños.

Hermione le alcanzó la escoba que el había dejado en el suelo, y tomó la de ella, para comenzar a limpiarlo nuevamente.

El dragón se calmo bastante, parece que el tener al rubio lejos le hacía bien.

Después de un rato, la chica interrumpió el silencio, ya más calmada.

— ¿Siempre has sido así?

— ¿Así Cómo? —preguntó el rubio ásperamente.

— Tan temperamental…

—…Depende de la situación… —respondió con menos agresividad—¿y tu?...¿siempre has sido así?

— ¿Cómo?

—Tan obediente

—…Depende de la situación... —dijo Hermione sonriendo al rubio.

Malfoy le devolvió la sonrisa. Para la chica aquella sonrisa fue mucho más de lo que esperaba. Era un rayo de luz en medio de la niebla. Un código secreto de ellos dos.

Siguieron con la tarea de sacar el barro del Dragón, en silencio. Hermione refregaba la cabeza de Juancho sorprendida por la forma en que él se ladeaba para permitirle llegar a su cuello y detrás de las orejas.

—Me recuerda un poco a un perrito que tenía —dijo distraída observando el agrado con que aceptaba su baño el dragón —no le gustaba que lo bañara, pero sí, que le rascara las orejas. Ponía una expresión parecida a la que tiene Juancho cuando lo hacía.

— ¿Bañabas a tu perro? —preguntó con asco Draco —la vida de los muggles debe ser espantosa, ese trabajo es para los elfos.

—Es divertido hacerlo —se defendió ella. Le entregó el paño sucio y esperó a que Draco le pasara uno nuevo. Rió por dentro al ver como tomaba el pedazo de tela con la punta de los dedos, parecía creer que se contagiaría de una infección mortal.

—Debe ser muy aburrido ser un muggle como para entretenerse de esa forma.

— ¿Tú que hacías cuando niño?

—Jugaba con mi escoba, por supuesto. Mi padre me compró una apenas aprendí a caminar.

— ¿Solo hacías eso? —preguntó como para fingir que volar no tenía nada de maravilloso.

—No, pero no te gustaría escuchar lo demás.

—Si me gustaría...

Draco se acercó a ella y le quitó el paño para cambiarlo, su mano rozó la de Hermione intencionalmente, casi consiguiendo hacerla suspirar.

—Eres muy terca, Granger. —le dijo sonriendo antes de alejarse. Hermione sintió como si el corazón se le fuera a salir. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, estaba segura que Malfoy coqueteaba_...No puede ser... _

Se volvió hacia el Dragón algo desencajada, ya casi terminaban de limpiarlo.

—Además de bañar a tu perro ¿Qué hacías? —continuó Draco.

—Jugaba, leía, paseaba con mis padres...

—Imagino que lo que más hacías era leer —se rió el chico.

— ¡No te burles! no tiene nada de malo —se defendió enérgica —Cada libro es una ventana a un mundo desconocido, Malfoy.

—Lo sé. Yo también leía mucho... aunque a mí me obligaban. Mi padre me atrapaba en el patio y me sentaba tres horas por la mañana y tres por la tarde a leer libros de todo tipo. Quería que fuera un mago culto... era una tortura ver a los pájaros volar desde mi asiento mientras yo estaba amarrado en el estudio de mi padre. Lo único que me animaba era el pastel que me daba mi madre cada vez que terminaba mi encierro.

—Debe haber sido muy difícil lograr que te sentaras a leer —rió la chica al imaginarse a alguien intentando lograr que Draco hiciera algo que no quería.

—No, él tenía una varita —contestó como si fuera lógico —yo podía correr a esconderme, pero él me elevaba, me llevaba a su estudio y me sentaba. Y si no leía se alargaban las horas en que tenía que estar ahí.

Hermione dejó de reír, por un momento había olvidado que Lucius era el padre de Malfoy.

—Debió ser horrible.

—Pero soy un mago culto. Agradezco que lo haya hecho, no me gustaría ser como la mayoría de los mediocres que hay en este colegio.

La última parte de su comentario arruinó la conversación para Hermione, ¿porqué siempre tenía que referirse de esa manera desagradable hacia los otros?

— ¿Porqué siempre miras a todos de esa forma tan despectiva? —le preguntó casi sin pensarlo.

—Tu también lo haces.

—No es cierto —respondió Hermione

—Siempre reprochas todo lo que los otros dicen o hacen —fundamentó Malfoy —tal como lo haces conmigo ahora. Y no solo es lo que dices, también el tono y la mirada que ocupas son de una persona que piensa ser superior al resto.

Ella se avergonzó, ahora que Malfoy se lo decía podía escucharse corregir innumerables veces a sus amigos como si fueran idiotas.

—No me había dado cuenta.

—No te sientas mal —la animó Draco —tienes derecho a creerlo, tú eres de los pocos estudiantes en este colegio, que no son mediocres —terminó de decir con su voz monótona y arrastrada.

Ella sonrió tímidamente ante el halago. No aceptaba considerar a la gente superior o inferior como lo hacía Malfoy, ¡pero Malfoy la creía superior al resto! Estaba tan contenta que no podía evitar que sus labios se curvaran. Tenía deseos de gritar de alegría. Por suerte Draco se guardó el último comentario que pasó por su cabeza, o la felicidad de Hermione hubiera caído bajo tierra ..._lástima que seas sangre sucia..._

El castigo había terminado, justo cuando había comenzado a encontrarle el gusto. Este rato había sido ideal, casi como en sus sueños. Por fin había podido conversar con Draco sin que alguien los molestara. Habían estado ellos dos solos… y un Dragón cansado.

Hermione no quería que terminara… por primera vez no estaba muy feliz de ver a Hagrid. Hubiera preferido que se demorara más…

—Uau!... quedó bastante bien, felicitaciones…—Dijo Hagrid cuando vio el estado actual de Juancho.

— ¿Bastante bien?...¡quedó impecable! —espetó Draco.

Hagrid ni siquiera escuchó ese último comentario. —¿te sientes mejor? —Le hablaba al Dragón mientras se acercaba para acariciarlo.

— ¡Este tipo no tiene remedió! — se burló Malfoy, mientras veía al semigigante alimentar al Dragón como si fuera un niño.

—Hagrid, nos vamos, ya estamos tarde para cenar—Hermione trataba de sacar a Malfoy lo más rápido posible de ahí, si no, no iba a poder evitar que Draco comenzara a burlarse de Hagrid en su cara.

— ¡Si... los espero mañana!

Y se alejaron de la cabaña, para ir en dirección al castillo.

Mientras Hermione caminaba hacia la sala común, no podía creer que había estado conversando con Draco civilizadamente. Eso era más de lo que ella creía posible. En este momento caminaba sobre una nube…

—_¡croquetas!_ — La Señora Gorda se corrió para dejar el caminolibre a Hermione, y de paso volverla a la realidad.

Lo primero que divisó al entrar a la sala común fue un singular pelo colorín sentado en el sillón al frente de la chimenea.

— ¡Te estaba esperando!... ¿cómo te fue? —Ginny corrió al lado de la castaña. Esta vez no lograría esquivar la conversación.

— ¡…bien!...Tuvimos que limpiarlo completo, Hagrid lo sacó de la jaula y lo llevó a jugar—Hermione ya había comenzado a caminar en dirección a su habitación —estaba todo sucio… es increíble…

—Sí... —interrumpió Ginny —me parece bien, pero no te pregunté por eso…

— ¿Y de que entonces?—Para varear estaba siendo evidentemente obvia en esquivar los comentarios de la colorina.

—Veo que estas bastante feliz con esto del castigo… un poco extraño no crees, teniendo en cuenta que es un castigo, y más encima con Hagrid…

—Creo que con los días he aprendido a querer a Juancho, me encanta ese Dragón…

— ¿Cuál de los dos?— interrumpió Ginny

Hermione se quedó en silencio, no parecía haber salida. Ginny no iba a ceder hasta que le contara que había pasado en estos días del castigo.

—Estoy bien… no te preocupes…

—Me preocupa que te ilusiones más de la cuenta… tienes que recordar que es Draco Malfoy, y cualquier cosa que venga de el no es confiable…

—Sí se… pero que puedo hacer, yo no decidí que el castigo me tocara con él…

—Puedes confiar en mí, me preocupa que te vuelva a hacer daño. No quiero verte sufrir de nuevo por alguien como él.

Ginny sabía que no podía obligar mucho a Hermione a que le contara lo que había pasado en el castigo, si no, lo único que iba a lograr era que la castaña comenzara a evitarla.

Hermione le sonrió a Ginny, de verdad no podía culparla de que estuviera preocupada, no podía culpar a nadie de que se preocuparan, después de todo Malfoy siempre fue su enemigo, y era difícil poder confiar en él de un día para otro. Sabía que podía confiar en Ginny, nunca lo había dudado. Era solo que ni ella estaba segura de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Este día de castigo había sido, por decir lo menos, extraño, y no entendía que pasaba. No sabía si estaba preparada para contárselo.

—Voy a descansar... _y a pensar a ver si aclaro algo las cosas… _el día estuvo agotador —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Ginny le sonrió de vuelta —está bien… te veo después—y se quedó mirando hasta que Hermione desapareciera en la puerta de su dormitorio.

————————————————

La conversación que había tenido con Ginny ayer, la había dejado un poco confundida. Se estaba dejando llevar mucho, y no podía. Por otro lado le hacía sentir mal el no contarle a Ginny lo que estaba pasando. Pero no sabía porqué sentía que las cosas eran diferentes ahora, no con Ginny, si no con Draco.

En el desayuno había estado con todos. Harry y Ron estuvieron preguntando cosas del castigo. Pero parecía que ahora ya estaban más tranquilos. Al menos había sobrevivido a tres días con Draco. Ginny, por su parte, se había limitado a hablar de otras cosas, al parecer estaba esperando a que Hermione se sintiera preparada para contarle todo.

Ahora ya faltaba poco para que las clases finalizaran, y la verdad es que, aunque no lo quisiera, estaba bastante ansiosa con el término de la hora.

—ya van a terminar las clases?—se le había escapado sin querer. Harry y Ron se quedaron mirando como si estuvieran, en ese momento, mirando como el mundo se caía.

—Qué te pasa Hermione?—había dicho el colorin, demasiado asombrado como para reírse, pero aún así con una sonrisa burlona—pareciera que no quieres estar en clases… o que estas aburrida!— Miraba a Harry de vez en cuando, para que lo apoyara.

—No, lo que pasa es que tengo que ir a la biblioteca antes de… irme al castigo—de repente se asombraba de la forma en que la biblioteca parecía siempre estar dispuesta a ayudarla a salir de las situaciones complicadas— y si la clases se alarga, no voy a alcanzar a ir…

—y por qué no vas después?—inquirió Harry.

—porque después estoy demasiado cansada…y además… capaz que no encuentre el libro…

—Para mañana traigan un ensayo sobre los unicornios…—informó McGonagall, dando así fin a la clase.

— ¿De cuántos pergaminos?—preguntó alguien.

—De tres… no, de cuatro mejor… creo que eso estaría bien—Dijo McGonagall divertida, al ver la cara de los alumnos al escuchar la cantidad de pergaminos.

— ¡¡De cuatro!—saltó Ron sorprendido — ¡¿cómo pretende que escribamos cuatro pergaminos para mañana! —le decía a Harry espantado —... ¿Qué jura que ésta es la única clase que tenemos!.

— _¡UFF! _—suspiraba Hermione. McGonagall había interrumpido justo la conversación, cuando se estaba poniendo más complicada de lo necesario. Y lo mejor ahora, a parte de que podía ir al castigo, era que los chicos estaban tan preocupados de la tarea que acababan de dar, que ni siquiera se percataron de la desaparición de la chica.

— ¡Los veo después! —dijo sin esperar la inexistente respuesta. Luego salió corriendo de la sala, antes de que alguien se acercara a hablarle. La verdad es que la idea era salir corriendo solo de la sala, pero ya llevaba la mitad del camino, y seguía corriendo. Al parecer sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Iba demasiado entusiasmada como para caminar.

— _¡cálmate! _—se decía, pero parecía que no resultaba — _¡cálmate, o alguien te puede ver!..._

—_ok..._

Hermione dejo de correr, y comenzó a caminar, pero no mejoró mucho. Ahora caminaba como si estuviera corriendo los "20 kilómetros marcha" para las olimpiadas.

Para su salud mental, y la del resto, había tenido la suerte de que nadie la había visto mientras se dirigía a la cabaña del guardabosque. Por fin había llegado a la puerta del castillo, y ahora se encontraba parada, mirando hacia la cabaña. Tenía que calmarse, no podía llegar así. La respiración era entrecortada, en parte por lo cansada que estaba al correr, y en parte porque el corazón le latía a mil por hora, solo de la emoción.

Después de un rato de estar parada tranquilizándose, decidió ir. Al menos ya respiraba normalmente. Mientras se acercaba a la cabaña podía ir viendo como aparecía de a poco el dragón, podía divisar a Hagrid como le hablaba.

— _¡¿QUE! _—Al llegar, se pudo dar cuenta que Hagrid no le hablaba precisamente al dragón que estaba echado en el pasto. Draco ya estaba ahí. Y no parecía muy entretenido.

— ¡Hola! — dijo Hermione y para su sorpresa, tanto Hagrid como Draco se alegraron de verla.

— ¡Hola Hermione! —respondió Hagrid.

— ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? —fue lo primero que Draco pronunció —ya me estaba cansando, si no llegabas en un minuto me iba…

—Tenía que ir a la biblioteca antes —respondió la chica bastante alegre. ¡No podía creer que Draco la hubiera estado esperando! ¡y ahora prácticamente le estaba pidiendo explicaciones!...

Hagrid seguía hablándole al viento.

—Ya estaba cansado de estar escuchando a este tipo con sus delirios sobre bestias… creo que esta realmente loco —le dijo acercando la cabeza hacia Hermione, con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego volvió a mirar al frente —No se como puedo estar bajo sus ordenes… —parecía que dudaba de su propia sanidad mental —por lo menos llegaste… así no tengo que estarlo escuchando… —sentenció bastante aliviado.

—_Claro… era eso _— Era obvio que Draco no la iba a estar esperando porque sintiera algo por ella. Solo deseaba que llegara para que distrajera a Hagrid. En fin, estaba claro que era problema de ella. Al parecer aún no encontraba el límite entre sueño y realidad.

— Bueno los dejo, vuelvo después… ¡Acuérdense de lo que les dije! —les gritó mientras se alejaba.

— ¡Si!... _claro _—respondió Hermione, conciente de que no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que Hagrid había dicho. —por lo menos ahora esta más limpio que ayer…

—O es que te acostumbraste, porque yo lo veo igual… —Draco parecía que siempre se las arreglaba para sonar pesimista.

—Ayer estaba más tolerante contigo —Hermione obvió por completo el último comentario —tal vez ahora te deje bañarlo.

—Si, claro...—dijo Draco en una risita —Estás loca, a mi no me engaña esta bestia, de seguro se esta haciendo el amable para que yo me confíe…

—No seas tan egocéntrico… dudo que su única razón de vivir sea molestarte… —Hermione también se reía.

Draco solo le respondió a la risa, y comenzó a enjuagar los paños en el agua, para pasárselos. La chica tomo una escoba, y empezó a limpiar a Juancho.

Por lo menos el dragón no hizo ningún escándalo. Se quedó tranquilo mientras la castaña lo limpiaba. Eso era perfecto, porque le dio tiempo para conversar con Draco tranquila.

—Nunca había escuchado de este tipo de dragones —dijo Draco mientras enjuagaba los paños que Hermione le iba dejando en la orilla.

—Se dice que son de Djibouti, no son muy conocidos, de hecho se pensaba que ya no existían. Nunca alguien ha visto como nacen, ni cómo mueren… es emocionante que tengamos la suerte de ver uno de cerca —los ojos de Hermione casi brillaban.

—Suenas como el semigigante —dijo Draco divertido.

—Se lama Hagrid!

—Da lo mismo —he hizo un gesto con el hombro, como si se estuviera espantando un bicho —oye… hay algo que no sepas? —su voz se mezclaba con la risa. Hermione parecía saberlo todo.

—Si, varias cosas… solo me preocupo de investigar sobre lo que tengo cerca…

— ¿O sea que no conocías este tipo de animal?

—No, lo leí ahora en un libro que encontré en la biblioteca… y la verdad es que no se como nunca lo había visto— dijo Hermione pensativa, como si eso fuera algo imposible de creer, algo que… se escapaba de este mundo — Yo pensaba que los libros sobre ese tema los había visto todos…

— ¿Ese tema?

—Dragones… siempre me han gustado los dragones…

— ¡Sí! —soltó Draco —se nota que te apasionan los dragones… —ya estaba casi riéndose.

Hermione se demoro en caer en la cuenta de que Draco la estaba molestando. ¿Estaba acaso insinuando que…?

— ¿A que te refieres?— Hermione podía sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Nada… solo decía que... —El rubio no alcanzó a terminar cuando sintió un chorro de agua sobre la cara. Dio un suspiro gigante, tratando de retener el aire que el agua fría le había quitado.

Hermione se quedó quieta… _¡¿que hice!.._.acababa de hacer la mayor estupidez del mundo, sin contar que había arruinado su plan. Le había tirado agua encima a Draco, para evitar que siguiera hablando. Ahora estaba todo mojado tratando de despejarse los ojos, para poder abrirlos. ¿No podía haber encontrado algo mejor que hacer, para vengarse de las burlas del chico, que arrojarle un balde encima? Parece que no. ¿Que iba a hacer ahora?...

Cuando Draco pudo, por fin, abrir los ojos, vio una estatua de Hermione parada junto al Dragón, con la varita a medio bajar. Parecía que ni respiraba.

Se quedaron mirando por un rato. Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer. Al parecer ambos habían entendido el mensaje del otro. Finalmente se pusieron a reír, tanto por la situación, como por el nerviosismo. Era mejor no tocar el tema de los dragones.

— ¿Y te acuerdas del nombre del libro?... —dijo Draco tratando de volver a la conversación, mientras dejaba de reírse.

—No mucho, pero después tengo que ir a la biblioteca para una tarea… y ahí veo el nombre—Hermione quería esconderse bajo la tierra. Aparte de haber dejado al descubierto que aún le gustaba Draco, y que no se lo había podido sacar de la cabeza, ahora lo tenía parado al lado, con la camisa mojada y… _¡noo! ¡Tengo que sacarme esas ideas de la cabeza!..._

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Para Hermione estaba bien. No quería mirarlo. Al menos no, mientras no dejara de imaginarse cosas.

El tiempo pasó más tranquilo después, habían vuelto a conversar, y Hermione ya estaba más relajada. El final del trabajo había llegado… con la forma de Hagrid.

—¿Cómo se portó Juancho?— saludó el guardabosque

—Bien...

—Espero que no les haya causado problemas —dijo mirando a Draco preocupado, al verlo todo mojado.

— ¡No! —respondió Hermione inmediatamente —digo…estuvo tranquilo… lo bañamos y… le dimos de comer…— mintió la chica, al acordarse de que con todo, se le había olvidado darle comida al dragón.

— ¿Le dieron comida? —dijo Hagrid sorprendido…

—_Bueno no…¿por qué?..._o sea comió súper poco igual —esperaba no seguirla embarrando. Al parecer hubiera sido mejor no comenzar a hablar de más.

—…Que bueno que les recibiera —dijo después de un rato —tal vez se mejoró… que bien, porque no podía estar todo el día sin comer.

— _¿Se mejoró?...¿qué, estaba enfermo?_ Si, así como llegan se van…—Optó por hablar lo más ambiguo posible, no podía decirle que no le había escuchado nada de lo que le había estado hablando. Aunque era mejor irse.

—Yo me voy…—cortó Draco como leyéndole la mente a la chica, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo.

—Adiós Hagrid… —aprovechó Hermione — ¡nos vemos mañana! —y se fue caminando rápido hasta alcanzar al rubio.

Una vez en la sala común pudo pensar con tranquilidad. Se dejo caer en el sillón frente a la chimenea, y respiró profundo. El día había sido genial, sino es porque estuvo a punto de arruinarlo más de una vez. Tenía que controlar sus emociones, o iba a terminar arruinando todo lo que estaba pasando ahora.

Harry y Ron llegaron después de un rato a la sala común, hablando, como siempre, de Quidditch.

— ¿Qué tal, Herm?—saludó el colorin.

—Bien… bastante cansada... y ustedes, ¿en que andan?

—Fuimos a… practicar al campo de quidditch… —respondió Harry, sentándose en el sillón al lado de Hermione.

— ¿No tendrían que estar haciendo la tarea que dio McGonagall?

—Bueno… si… te estábamos esperando…—dijo Ron inocentemente. Conciente de que le estaba diciendo literalmente que les ayudara a hacer la tarea.

Hermione los miró con desaprobación. ¡Habían salido a volar en las escobas, y no habían podido empezar la tarea!.

—Está bien —dijo al final rendida. Después de todo igual tenía que ir a la biblioteca a ver el nombre del libro que Draco le había preguntado. — pero yo no les voy a escribir la tarea, ustedes van a tener que escribirla solos.

—Peor es nada —dijo Ron decepcionado.

Una vez en la biblioteca, pidieron todos los libros de unicornios que encontraron. Hermione, como siempre, fue la primera en terminar con sus 7pergaminos. Y eso le dio tiempo para ir en busca del libro de dragones.

—Eran cuatro no más— Dijo Ron mientras miraba los pergaminos de Hermione con decepción. La letra era pequeña, y seguida. En cambio la de él y Harry, era una letra inmensa y con una separación del porte de cada letra.

— ¡Terminé! —se alegró Harry al anotar la ultima palabra casi más grande que las anteriores.

— ¡Entonces tu me ayudas! —dijo Ron divertido.

—Mira, cita algún pedazo del libro, y lo escribes ocupando todo lo que te queda…

— ¡Eres un genio Harry !—Ron tomo cualquier pedazo del libro, y lo comenzó a copiar, ni siquiera se preocupó de la continuidad de lo que estaba hablando —Aquí dice algo de unicornios … esto sirve.

—Ya estoy agotado… —dijo Harry mientras caminaban en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.

— ¡Pero si hicieron la pura tarea!... ¡como se pueden haber agotado!

— ¡Eso es suficiente!… —dijo Harry

— ¡Eran cuatro pergaminos!—completó Ron.

—Pero si…— Hermione no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando alguien la tomó del brazo para hablarle.

— ¿Ya tienes el nombre del libro? —Draco estaba frente a ella ahora. Su voz sonaba bastante tranquila.

—Sí, de hecho lo pedí para que lo vieras… —Hermione comenzó a buscar en su mochila el libro —aquí está… es de varias especies, pero de la que más hablan es de esa…

—Ok… gracias Hermione —Draco se dio media vuelta, para desaparecer en la esquina más cercana.

Harry y Ron estaban perplejos. ¿Había sido Draco?...y ¿la había llamado Hermione?...¡¡¿que se creía!... más encima ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de percatarse que ellos estaban allí…

—Vamos chicos —dijo la castaña haciendo caso omiso de la cara con la que la miraban. Estaba contenta. Draco la había llamado por su nombre.

O.O Aquí termina el fic!... que lindo Draco! Haberla llamado por su nombre!... u.u.u... bueno no se olviden de dejarnos sus reviews, y trataremos de subir el próximo capítulo pronto, porque ya tres meses fue mucho, así que empezamos altiro a ver el próximo, por si aparecen imprevistos, no nos retrasan tanto. Je.je.

Chao! ... y que estén bien!.


	8. El despertar de un sueño

Como todos ya saben… (me aclaro la garganta antes de comenzar)… " Los personajes de este fic no nos pertenecen, so..lo… (la voz comienza a desvanecerse hasta quedar en un susurro) …bla….bla…b. Ya todos lo saben, así que para que van a hacer que lo repita de nuevo, cierto, jeje.

¡Hola!. ¿Cómo están, esperamos que súper bien, y con muchas ganas de leer. Lamentamos mucho la demora en subir este cap, no fue nuestra intención, las cosas no anduvieron muy bien. Por suerte ya todo pasó, y ahora ya estamos de vuelta, y de vacas! eehh! **;-)** así que podemos volver al fic, con toda tranquilidad y sin ningún sentimiento de culpa jeje.

Esperamos no se hayan olvidado, y aun tengan ganas de continuar leyendo, y de dejar sus reviews por supuesto, se que tal vez es un poco patudo pedir reviews después de tanto tiempo, pero… en pedir no hay engaño jeje **;-)**. Bueno antes que todo, las respuestas a sus reviews.

**MiaMalfoy2005: **Hola, muchas gracias por tu review. Nos pone bastante contentas el que te guste la forma en que manejamos los personajes, porque nos cuesta caleta llevar el carácter de cada uno, sin cambiarlo, y aun así hacer que cambien para poder lograr lo que queremos. Muchas Gracias, y esperamos que no te pierdas, y nos dejes más reviews.

**sarck0fag0s:** Hola!. Gracias por escribir, nos encanta saber que no te han defraudado los capítulos. Si, es que Hermione se pone un poco nerviosa cuando esta con Draco, y si esta mojado es aún peor**o** jeje, pero gracias a Dios tiene mucho autocontrol y solo se lo imagina jaja **O.O** Uff! Nos sirvió mucho el hechizo, si no, no se como habríamos terminado el año, jeje. Bueno, espero que este capítulo también te guste, y que dejes tu review!. Cuidate. Adieu! P.S.: Esperamos que hayas terminado tu U bien, y que descanses mucho en estas vacas!. Suerte!.

**AleJa M: **¿Cómo que nos lanzaras un Imperius! (nos escondimos detrás del Pc).Nooo! Por favor, prometemos demorarnos menos! Jeje. En verdad Draco a cambiado bastante, es agradable ver que tiene sentimientos jaja, de repente daba la impresión que no tenía remedio, pero por lo menos todas las personas tienen la capacidad de cambiar. Muchas gracias por tu review, y esperamos que sigas leyendo y enviándonos tus comentarios. **;-)**

**AlexiaRiddle: **lo sentimos mucho, no pudimos actualizar antes. ¡Pero hemos vuelto con un nuevo cap! jeje (suena a película de superhéroes jaja). Si es súper importante eso del nombre, significa que dejas de ser cualquiera del mundo a ser tu, es emocionante pensar que Hermione ya es alguien para Draco. Que lindo el! **o** Jeje. Muchas Gracias, y no te olvides del fic! Please, y de dejar tu review también jejeje.

**meiling.animorphs:** Hola!... uff! Disculpa por la demora..¡Lo sentimos¿ya empezaste tu uni? esperamos que te hagas un espacito para leer el cap…** :D** jejeje, te arrancas por ahí y lo lees…jope que mala influencia somos **O.O** jojo. No, hay que ser responsable y leer el capítulo en la casa, porque en la U se puede perder jejeje **o.** Si, de repente no entendemos a Herm, mira que mojar a Draco, Qué pretende? Jaja. M.m.m Drakito por su parte ya esta reaccionando, es que el chico es medio tercoOjala puedas leer este capitulo y nos dejes tu review, ke te vaya bien. No te pierdas!. Suerte!.

**KopiiZelas: **Gracias!... que genial que te guste el fic, significa que los esfuerzos han servido jeje. Si, bueno lo de Juancho fue una decisión medio extraña que tomamos en algún momento de nuestras vidas jaja. Aunque yo (Amnis Doctus de Asis), no conocía al personaje llamado Juancho, en realidad aún no lo conozco, pero se que existe jeje, esto de no enterarse de las cosas! Jojojo. No te preocupes, la verdad es que nos halaga el que hayas podido permanecer tanto tiempo en el pc para leer el fic. Gracias!.**:D** Esperamos que sigas leyendo y nos dejes tu review!.

**MerodeadoraMartu: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, ojala sigas leyendo este cap, y te guste igual que los otros, y obviamente tienes que hacérnoslos saber a través de tu review! Jejeje. Esperamos verte nuevamente por aquí. Chaop!.

**Diox: **jojo… ¡pero como, si lo importante es dormir, porque así se siente como real** ¬** jajaja, que si no, uno se desilusiona jiji. Es que en realidad Drakito en camisa mojada le quita el sueño a cualquiera, incluyendo a **¬ ¬**... si lo hubiera visto **O.O**jaja…mira que será tonto pero no…o jajaja. Noo, Harry no se cree perro, el solo esta ¡luchando por el amor y la justicia! Jajaja, da lo mismo si esta enamorado de Herm, porque ella ya es de Draco jiji, si no, van a tener que enfrentarse a duelo para ver quien se queda con ella... **o **jojo, bueno la parte del duelo la puedes escribir tu **;-)**, pero tienes que recordar que alguien después se tiene que quedar con Herm **O.O**jiji. En fin, gracias por el review, y esperamos que dejes más. Mira que si no…. NO HAY MAS DRACO EN CAMISA MOJADA! Jajaj. Ke estes bien. Chaolin!

**Daniela Potter:** Hola, tanto tiempo, que genial saber que aún sigues leyendo, nos agradó ver tu review!.**:D** Aún falta pal romance, es que esto esta difícil, Draco es un poco lento de vez en cuando jaja, pero no te preocupes, ya pronto verás algo o Bueno, gracias por tu review, y esperamos que puedas seguir dejándonos. Ya saliste de vacas, cierto, ojala que puedas descansar y respirar, porque eso de estar presionada es espantoso jeje. Adiós!.

Antes de comenzar con el cap queríamos desearles a todos un ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, que lo hayan pasado bien, y la mejor de las suertes en todos los proyectos que emprendan. Besos a todos!. A propósitohoy cumplimos un añito de vida con el fic, es genial, no, bueno no tanto si pensamos que fue más que nada por nuestros desvergonzados e indecorosos retrasos , pero en fin. Igual queríamos recordarlo y darles las gracias a todos por haber estado presentes todo este tiempo, y por no haberse olvidado del fic. Muchas Gracias!.

Ahora si, a leer!

**Capítulo 8**

**El despertar de un sueño.**

Hermione esperaba que Draco enjuagara el paño con que bañaban a Juancho. Mientras el chico sumergía el pedazo de tela en agua, ella aprovechaba de admirarlo.

Al pasar los días, Draco había dejado atrás el exagerado interés por verse impecable, ya que no valía la pena arreglarse tanto para estar con el Dragón. Ya no usaba túnica, solo llevaba la camisa blanca del uniforme que arremangaba para no mojarse y de la cual faltaban dos botones por cerrar. Lo que el chico nunca transaba era su peinado impecable, pero el aire libre y el correr gran parte del día tras el dragón, conseguían desordenarlo dándole un aspecto natural que a Hermione encantaba. Justamente ahora, el viento jugaba con los finos cabellos rubios.

Pronto Draco enderezó la cabeza para entregar el paño a Hermione, ella experta ya en mirar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cambio su expresión de voyerista por una completamente normal, antes de que el chico levantara la vista. Pero a pesar de los esfuerzos por no ser descubierta Draco siempre se daba cuenta de su mirada. Aún sin tener que verla.

El viento sopló más fuerte y llevó hasta ellos el roma de flores lejanas.

—Que delicioso olor —observó Hermione cerrando los ojos intentando agudizar su sentido del olfato —me recuerda a un perfume que usaba cuando era chica.

— ¿Te echabas algo que olía a flor? —se rió Draco —eso es muy vulgar —se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente en posición desafiante —apuesto a que ese es el único aroma que pueden inventar los muggles. Perfume de flores.

—No, y el olor de las flores no tiene nada de malo.

—Prefiero cosas mas abstractas.

—Los muggles también inventan esas cosas, ahora mismo llevo un perfume muggle que no huele a flores, ni a pino, ni a nada que conozcas.

Draco, que ya se había puesto de pie, se aproximó hacia ella y antes de que la chica se diera cuenta, él se acercó a su cuello para aspirar el perfume. Uno de sus mechones rebeldes le rozó la piel provocándole una corriente que recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Por qué Draco tenía que acercarse tanto?. Apretó el paño con fuerza intentando calmarse.

—No está mal —sentenció el slytherin al tiempo que se alejaba y volvía a tener una distancia respetable.

Ella no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, estaba segura que tenía la cara roja y que Draco estaba riendo por eso.

—Me lo dio Harry —contestó apresuradamente para parecer normal.

Draco se alejó en el acto.

—Apesta, no deberías volver a usarlo —se giró y chocó con el dragón. Al acercarse a ella se había acercado también a Juancho.

Ambos quedaron petrificados imaginando que una bocanada de fuego intentaría cocinar a Draco, pero el dragón solamente lo miró y volvió a mascar la raíz del pobre árbol que tenía cerca. Draco se alejó de él por si las dudas.

—Mejor volvamos a trabajar —sugirió Hermione frotando con el paño la piel escamosa —quiero volver temprano —mintió —McGonagall nos ha puesto demasiados deberes.

—No volvamos, huyamos a Hogsmeade, bailamos un rato... te compro un perfume decente...

—Me gusta el mío —se defendió fingiendo enfado, convenciéndose de que Draco no hablaba en serio con eso de salir. ¿O sí?

Le hubiera encantado que sí.

—Te daré uno de todas formas, será un regalo. No puedes rechazar un regalo mío —ella le entregó el paño y él enjuagó el otro perezosamente.

— ¿No puedes tener listo el paño antes? —preguntó tratando de desviar la conversación. ¿Realmente Draco pretendía darle algo así? Le encantaba la idea, pero no quería parecer demasiado entusiasmada, tal vez él solo jugaba, como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

—Yo no quiero volver temprano

— ¿Acaso no tienes cosas que hacer?

—Muchas, pero me gusta estar aquí, tu haces casi todo el trabajo y yo disfruto la tranquilidad...

—Eres muy descarado —fingió indignación, pero Draco la estaba mirando con una sonrisa traviesa y ella no podía enojarse.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de ágiles pasos que se acercaban rápidamente. Ambos levantaron la vista y se encontraron con Pansy Parkinson.

—Draco, vine a verte —la chica se acercó al rubio, le tomó el rostro y besó su mejilla. Hermione sintió unos celos terribles. —vengo a entretenerte un rato —delicadamente movió uno de los mechones que caían sobre los ojos de Draco, un gesto que Hermione deseaba hacer desde hacía mucho —supongo que estás muy aburrido. ¿no?

—Podría estar mejor —se quejó poniendo cara de víctima mientras enjuagaba en actitud de cenicienta el embarrado paño.

— ¿Te ayudo?

—No —ordenó Hermione antes de que Pansy se hincara junto al rubio. Ella la miró con odio —es su trabajo, y es lo único que hace.

—Tal vez tú estás acostumbrada a limpiar animalejos, pero Draco no debería hacer este tipo de trabajos.

—Yo tampoco creo que debería hacerlos —intervino Draco.

—Es un castigo —señaló Hermione —se supone que no debe ser agradable.

—Tú te ves bastante entretenida —dijo Pansy —deberías ser ayudante del semigigante, te viene bien sacarle la mierda a sus bestias.

Draco casi suelta una carcajada. En otro tiempo lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora significaba apoyar a Pansy, y aunque la respuesta bahía sido buena, no era lo que él pensaba de Hermione. Pero tampoco la defendería delante de una compañera slytherin.

—Pansy... —lo que no significaba que dejara que ambas se enfrascaran en un pleito que lo pondría en grandes aprietos —no puedes ayudarme, si el imbécil de Hagrid nos ve seguramente me aumentará el castigo.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga un jugo de la cocina? te ves sediento.

Hermione rió. Encontraba a esa chica cada vez más tonta.

—No, no. Pero si puedes conseguir un postre o algo...

Y a Draco cada vez más sinvergüenza.

—Veré que te puedo traer.

—Llévalo a la sala común, me da asco comer aquí —parecía estar acostumbrado a pedir favores como ese sin siquiera sonar amable —Ya estoy por terminar.

Pansy abrazó a Draco y le besó la cara una vez más. Antes de irse miró a Hermione como si la estuviera desafiando.

—Te espero en la casa Draco, llega pronto.

—Lo intentaré.

Y se fue lentamente, con la pose altanera típica de los slytherins. No le importaba como, pero conseguiría alejarlo de esa Granger. Una cosa era soportar que coqueteara con sus compañeras, pero con gryffindors sangre sucia...

Desde el segundo día del castigo después de verlo caminando cordialmente con Granger, Pansy vigilaba a Draco cuando tenía tiempo desde una ventana del castillo. Hoy había visto algo espeluznante. El chico se había acercado a su cuello...

Pero ella no podía descontrolarse. Hubiera pateado a Granger... y a Draco. Pero no podía comportarse de esa forma indigna. No, ella no tenía que asustarse porque esa inmunda sangre sucia conquistara a Draco... él solo debía estar jugando. Y si no...

_Cálmate, solo se acercó, es imposible que la besara._

Draco no podía estar interesado en ella.

_Tú lo conoces, él detesta a los sangre sucia, si la hubiera besado, hubiera vomitado..._

Aunque Draco últimamente estaba muy raro.

————

—Cualquiera diría que es tu monito de encargos —observó Hermione cuando ella ya no podía oírlos.

— ¿Estas celosa?

—No. —contestó enojada, estaba celosa, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con que Draco fuera un manipulador. Le asustaba ser manipulada igual que Parkinson. —Es molesto como la tratas.

—La trato como a todos mis amigos.

— ¿Como mascotas?

—Tal vez —sonrió maliciosamente.

—No se como te soportan.

—Yo no los obligo, les gusta verme contento —le entregó el paño, ya casi habían terminado de limpiar a Juancho — Sería muy cruel negarles que me sirvan.

—Escúchate Malfoy. Si hablas así delante de ellos...

—Hablo así delante de todos —contestó antes de que continuara —siempre he sido así, me conocen, no tienen de qué quejarse.

—Bueno, eso solo dice que tus amigos son unos tontos. Nadie puede dejarse tratar de ese modo.

— ¿Mis amigos tontos? son mucho más brillantes que los tuyos.

—Sí, Crabbe y Goyle son unos genios.

— ¿Potter y Weasley lo son? porque si es así lo disimulan muy bien —hizo un mohín con la nariz al decirlo —Todo el mundo sabe que la única razón por la que pasan los ramos es porque se juntan contigo.

—No es cierto.

—Me da igual. Toma —le tendió un nuevo trapo.

—Al menos ellos no compran sus notas. —continuó defendiendo ella —La única forma en que se explica que tus amigos pasen de curso es que sus padres le compren los exámenes al ministerio —Draco iba a contestar, pero ella alzó la voz un poco para impedirlo —y además mis amigos son mucho mejores personas que los tuyos...

—No todos somos mortífagos en Slytherin —interrumpió Draco —no porque tus amigos nacieran en el bando contrario a Voldemort son mejores personas.

Ella no contestó. No lo había dicho pensando exactamente en eso, pero el que fueran mortífagos también había cruzado su cabeza. Odiaba ser prejuiciosa, pero tenía internalizado que las serpientes eran magos tenebrosos unidas a Voldemort. Draco se arrodilló nuevamente junto al balde de agua y sumergió otro paño.

Hermione limpió a Juancho repasando la conversación¿Draco había dicho "no todos somos mortífagos"?. Lo miró de pronto como si de esa forma fuera a escuchar otra vez la frase.

El chico continuaba mojando el paño, aunque su expresión era la de siempre estaba segura de que estaba enojado.

_Si lo dijo... _Entonces Draco ya no se consideraba mortífago. Tal vez el chico no se había dado cuenta, pero ya había escogido un bando.

—————————

Ron entró en la sala común echando humo por las orejas.

Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común cuando lo vio acercarse.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó al ver a su amigo a punto de estallar.

—No vas a creer lo que vi —apretaba los puños como si deseara golpear a alguien —El maldito de Malfoy le besó el cuello a Herm.

— ¿QUÉEEEEE! —Harry saltó del sillón pálido, y luego se puso verde, y luego rojo — ¿CUÁNDO... DÓNDE!

Todos en la sala común voltearon a mirarlos.

— ¿Quieres callarte! —Ron le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera fuera de la sala común.

Caminaron rápidamente y se alejaron del retrato de la señora gorda.

— ¿Ya vas a decirme que está pasando! —gritó medio histérico el moreno.

—Los vi recién, ella estaba de pie y él se le acercó al cuello —Ron ponía cara de repulsión al contarlo — ¡sabía que ese castigo era una estupidez!

— ¿Pero estás seguro? —Harry no podía creer que su peor enemigo; la inmunda serpiente de Malfoy, estuviera engatusando a su amiga. Primero porque Draco odiaba a los hijos de muggles, sobre todo a Hermione y segundo, porque ella no era tan tonta como para caer en uno de los juegos del rubio desteñido, simplemente no podía llegar tan bajo.

—En realidad no sé si la besó... ¿pero qué mas estaría haciendo en su cuello? a menos que ese idiota sea también vampiro...

—Tenemos que hablar con Hagrid, yo no entiendo que está pasando...

—Yo lo veo claro, está intentando conquistarla —aseguró Ron con los puños aún apretados —hace poco la llamó por su nombre ¿no?

—Se está acercando a ella... no entiendo que quiere... —Harry empezó a caminar escaleras abajo. Ron lo siguió.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A averiguar que está pasando. No voy a dejar que se le acerque más. No se que le pasa a Herm que permite que se le acerque, pero tenemos que protegerla.

—————-

—No quise decir que eran mortífagos —Hermione había decidido aclarar ese asunto antes de despedirse del rubio —solo que mis amigos no golpean a los otros, eso era todo.

—A mí me han golpeado.

—Tú los provocas.

—Estoy aburrido de hablar de Potter —se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla —nos vemos mañana, espero que traigas otro tema de conversación, porque de lo contrario no te hablaré —y se fue erguido, con el porte aristocrático que lo caracterizaba, dejándola paralizada, sin saber qué hacer.

Por suerte Pansy esperaba a Draco en la sala común, ya que si hubiera visto esa escena ambos hubieran sido desollados.

—Aquí está tu pastel —le tendió no muy amable el trozo de postre. Vincent,Gregory ylas amigas de Pansy también disfrutaban del encargo de Malfoy.

Él lo cogió con calma.

—Ven —le dijo arrastrándolo a un rincón de la sala común y se acercó a su rostro para hablarle en secreto — ¿qué hacías con Granger?

—Cumplía un castigo —contestó sarcástico, aunque imaginó a qué se refería la chica.

— ¿En su cuello?

Draco sonrió para enmascarar su preocupación y se alejó para subir a su pieza.

Al llegar echó las cortinas y dejó la torta a un lado. El estar siendo espiado le había quitado el apetito.

Se tendió pensativo. Tendría que haber imaginado que alguien lo estaría viendo. Probablemente no solo Pansy.

Pensó en los días recientes. Viajó hasta la noche en que la marca estuvo sobre el castillo y recordó el miedo que sintió al imaginar que alguien había escuchado su conversación con Hermione. Desde entonces había querido hablar con ella, pero nunca estaba sola. Al enterarse de que su castigo sería cumplido junto a la chica, vio su oportunidad de conversar tranquilo con ella, de aclarar dudas, de desahogarse... pero cuando el día al fin había llegado, prefirió postergar la conversación un tiempo prudente para que no se sintiera utilizada. Ahora entendía que simplemente no debía volver a tocar el tema. Siempre habría alguien espiándolos, y aunque no sabía si todavía su traición era un secreto, era mejor tomar precauciones. Hoy había estado a punto de hablar del tema cuando Hermione criticó a Vincent y a Gregory. Pero ahora se alegraba de no haber continuado la discusión. Aunque algo creía haber dicho...

La presión de ser descubierto le hizo sentir un terrible escalofrío.

_Se fuerte..._

Después de todo él era un Malfoy, no podía desesperarse.

————————

Harry y Ron caminaban por el patio en busca de Hagrid. El guardabosques estaba sentado junto a la puerta de su casa vigilando al Dragón, que intentaba cazar los pájaros cercanos.

—Hola Hagrid —saludó Harry intentando verse normal.

—Hola amigos, hacía tiempo que no me visitaban.

—Si, es que hemos estado muy ocupados, los EXTASIS son una verdadera pesadilla —comentó Ron.

Hagrid asintió enérgicamente, les encontraba toda la razón. Se puso de pie para hacerlos pasar a su cabaña.

— ¿Desean un té?

—Sí, gracias —contestaron ambos.

Mientras lo bebían, Hagrid les contaba como había conseguido el dragón, lo difícil que había sido lograr que el consejo del colegio permitiera su presencia en Hogwarts y como lo había trasportado desde la ciudad.

—Hermione nos ha hablado mucho de él, dice que es encantador —dijo Ron modificando la opinión de su amiga solo un poco, para que Hagrid se animara a hablarles mas.

—Ella se ha portado muy bien con Juancho. No me cabía duda que ella lograría manejarlo... es una lástima que el castigo fuera con Malfoy. Lo hubiéramos pasado muy bien si uno de ustedes tuviera el lugar de ese chico.

—Si, supongo que debe causarte muchos problemas ¿no? —al hacer el comentario, Harry miró significativamente a Ron.

—No... —La expresión de Hagrid era pensativa —la verdad es que me ha sorprendido mucho. Ha trabajado con Hermione civilizadamente y no lo he escuchado insultarla ni una sola vez.

— ¿Ella no se ha quejado de él? —preguntó Ron cada vez mas intrigado.

—No... y si no conociera a Malfoy diría que se llevan bien.

—¿Porqué¿Los has visto muy amigables? —Harry reprendió a Ron con la mirada, esa pregunta era demasiado directa.

Afortunadamente Hagrid era demasiado despistado como para entender el significado real.

—Sí, cada vez que regreso para dar término con el castigo los encuentro conversando animadamente, y siempre se van juntos... —se rascó la barba distraídamente —Tal vez ese chico ha madurado este último tiempo. ¿Ustedes también se están llevando mejor con él?

—No. —fue la respuesta seca de Harry —No confío en él.

—Dumbledore confía en él —Hagrid creía que Draco era odioso, pero confiable. Aunque jamás hubiera pensado en su inocencia de no ser por la fe que Dumbledore depositaba en el chico.

—Se nos está haciendo tarde —Harry miró su reloj y dejó la taza de té en una mesita.

—Sí, está oscureciendo. No es bueno que en estos días tan peligrosos anden fuera del castillo tan tarde.

Los dejó en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¡Chao Hagrid! —Se despidieron los chicos moviendo sus manos.

—Vengan a verme pronto y ¡suerte en el colegio!

————————

Todo mejoraba a cada día, Draco era más amable con ella, y eso le encantaba. Aún cuando trataba de no ilusionarse. Pero parecía algo imposible.

Ya habían pasado casi la mayoría de las clases de la mañana y no podía concentrarse. La escena de Draco acercándose a su cuello la alegraba, hasta que recordaba a Pansy besando a Draco…pero todo volvía a ser feliz cuando recordaba el beso que Draco le había dado antes de irse. Era imposible poder concentrarse, si ese juego de emociones volvía a cada rato. Ni siquiera noto la manera extraña con la que Harry y Ron la estuvieron mirando durante toda la mañana.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Mientras caminaba hacía la cabaña de Hagrid, se mentalizaba para dejarlo de lado, pero no podía evitar que de pronto la adrenalina subiera a niveles inesperados, y sin querer diera unos saltitos como si fuera a empezar a correr.

—¡Hermione! —saludó el semigigante desde la parte de atrás de la cabaña —vienes apurada…

—Es que no vi a Juancho, y me asuste, pensé que a lo mejor se lo habían llevado —Eso si era vergonzoso, la mentira no podía ser más falsa _Hubiera dicho que quería salir antes para ir a la biblioteca…_

—Ah…

—Hola Hermione —saludo el rubio cuando llego a su lado, afortunadamente la chica ya controlaba su usual respingo al enfrentar ese tipo de situaciones inesperadas.

—Hola…

—Bueno los dejo. Vuelvo al término de la jornada— y sin decir más, Hagrid se dirigió en dirección al castillo, dejando a los chicos solos.

—Uf, ni que lo estuvieran echando¡que modales!.

—Ni siquiera tu lo saludas, los modales son de ambos.

—Parece que estuviera más limpio —esquivó Draco, acercándose a los baldes, y permitiéndole de paso a Hermione poder mirarlo mientras se doblaba las mangas de la camisa, para evitar que se le mojaran mucho. Era inevitable no poder mirarlo, si cada gesto que hacía lograba hacerlo con una delicadeza y armonía admirables.

—No creo que lo puedas limpiar desde ahí—sonreía Draco.

—Estoy esperando a que enjuagues algunos paños primero —soltó Hermione instantáneamente para justificar su inactividad¿_acaso esta sonriendo?_ — parece que es inevitable que te tomes tu tiempo para arreglarte antes de enjuagar unos cuantos paños —completó en un tono irónico divertido.

— ¡Por supuesto! No voy a dejar que mi ropa se manche completa, después tengo que devolverme a la sala común, y el que tenga que estar limpiando animalejos no significa que me pasee sucio por el castillo.

—Si tu lo dices…_deja de mirarlo…_

Hermione comenzó a tomar la escoba tratando de parecer lo más normal posible. Tenía que evitar hacer ese tipo de estupideces. Pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión _ya quedan dos días y se acaba…hay que disfrutar los últimos._

Ambos continuaron arreglándose, demasiado concentrados como para notar los movimientos del Dragón que, silenciosamente, se paro y se acercó a Draco. Comenzó a olerlo como que fuera la primera vez que lo veía, y en cierta forma así era. Draco se quedó quieto, en un principio pensó en alejarse, pero luego inconscientemente se quedó esperando.

—Creo que ya le caes mejor—dijo la chica alegremente.

—Yo no confiaría tan rápido en él.

—No seas terco. Está tratando de acercarse a ti, si te hubiera querido hacer algo ya te habría quemado.

Aunque Hermione pudiera tener razón con respecto al Dragón, no significaba que Draco fuera a confiar tan rápido. Aún así trató de no hacer movimientos bruscos, y lentamente comenzó a levantar la mano para acariciarlo. Para sorpresa de ambos, Juancho no hizo nada. Siguió mirando a Draco por un segundo antes de ir a echarse nuevamente donde estaba.

Ambos se quedaron quietos por un rato, ahora eran ellos quienes miraban a Juancho como si nunca lo hubieran visto.

—Bueno, creo que mejor comenzamos…—dijo Hermione alegremente, tomando su escoba y acercándose al Dragón. Draco le entregó un paño que tenía en la mano, y comenzó a enjuagar otro. Era genial saber que ya no tendría problemas de que el dragón estuviera tratando de matar a Draco a cada momento. Y eso, solo podía significar una cosa… _más tranquilidad para poder disfrutar de Draco…¿QUË¿dije Draco?...¡no, para disfrutar del castigo….¿disfrutar del castigo?..uf.. que suena peor…._

—Creo que voy a intentar lavarlo…—Interrumpió Draco, buscando alguna otra escoba, que no fuera la que estaba ocupando Hermione. Pero como ella era la única que lo limpiaba, no se habían preocupado de traer otra buena. Lo que había era… la escoba de Hermione, y leña de las escobas que Draco había tratado de usar al principio.

—Ocupa esta por mientras—y le alcanzó la que ella estaba ocupando— yo arreglo una de las otras.

— ¿Arreglar?...esas escobas son mágicas, no las puedes arreglar tan fácil.

—Pero si solo la necesito para limpiar a Juancho…_ ¡scopae concinnatum!_ —los pedazos de la escoba comenzaron a pegarse nuevamente — ahí sirve, no tiene magia, pero como solo la necesito para sujetar los paños no importa. Queda casi como una escoba muggle —Hermione ya había tomado su usual aire de profesora mientras le explicaba a Draco.

—Eres bastante útil… —comentó Draco irónico.

Hermione se acercó a buscar uno de los paños que Draco había enjuagado, y comenzó a limpiar al Dragón. Malfoy comenzó a limpiarlo con inseguridad, pero luego de ver que el dragón no reaccionó de forma violenta, siguió más confiado. Hermione estaba en las nubes. Mientras limpiaban a Juancho, todo había sido perfecto. La tranquilidad del dragón les había permitido poder conversar con calma, y el que Draco le ayudara había significado que habían terminado antes de limpiarlo. Dejaron las escobas, los paños, y los baldes en un lado, y se recostaron en el pasto a descansar.

— ¡Uf!..es bastante agotador limpiar ese Dragón…

—Si, y eso que lo limpiaste un día no más

—No es mi culpa que ese animal la agarrara conmigo—dijo Draco en tono inocente, mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza, utilizándolas de almohada. El cuello de su camisa, que estaba abierto más de lo necesario, dejo entrever la única marca que impedía que la blanca y suave piel de Malfoy fuera perfecta. Aún así, irónicamente, ese pequeño lunar que Hermione podía ver ahora, era una de las cosas que la hacían darse cuenta que la piel de Draco si era perfecta. Incluso el lunar, situado en un lugar imposible de ver por alguien que no estaba con el, como ella lo estaba ahora, constituía uno de esos extraños detalles, que hacen ver las cosas aún más bellas.

—Si…parece que es problema de todos los que la 'agarran' contigo—sonrió la chica, alejando la vista de la hipnotizadora marca.

—¿A que te refieres? Yo no le hice nada a ese Dragón, para que tratara de matarme…—Draco miraba el cielo como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera solo la verdad…como siempre—…no sé porque siempre hacen ver como que fuera culpa mía el que me tengan mala…—Draco parecía ser un experto en hacer pasar la patudez por un derecho, uno casi llegaba a creer que tenía razón cuando ocupaba ese tono innato de Malfoy.

—Me imagino que es intolerancia de la gente el no poder soportar lo que les dices… —Hermione sabía que Draco era una buena persona. Y el poder estar segura de eso, mientras lo escuchaba, la hacía sentirse más confiada con respecto a lo que sentía por el chico.

—algo así… yo no me puedo estar culpando cada vez que alguien no es capaz de aceptar la verdad, además…—Draco se detuvo de inmediato, al sentir el suave roce de algo en su cuello.

Hermione había tocado delicadamente el lunar que Draco tenía en su cuello. Mientras rozaba la piel con su dedo, podía sentir la suavidad de la piel. La supuesta imperfección visual era invisible al tacto. Deseaba poder apropiarse de esas sensaciones, de esa electricidad que la recorría cada vez que su cuerpo sentía el contacto con el de Draco.

Hubiera querido disfrutar de ese momento más tiempo. Esos tres segundos fueron eternos, Draco volteó la vista quedando de frente a ella. Hermione sacó su mano, cortando cualquier contacto con Draco. Malfoy solo se limitó a sonreír.

_¿Por qué siempre sonríe?..que se supone…_

—Malfoy —La voz del guardabosques resonó en el silencio de la escena, no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado— Tu padre te espera en el colegio.

— _¿Mi padre?_ —La pregunta de Malfoy fue solo dicha en su expresión. Se levantó sin decir una palabra, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al colegio.

Nada bueno podía significar esa visita, y Hermione lo sabía.

— ¡Ya terminaron de bañar a Juancho, te ves mucho mejor así... —Hasta Hagrid se veía bastante perturbado con la noticia — Si quieres te vas descansar, Hermione.

— Si creo que eso haré, tengo bastante tarea pendiente.

Draco trataba de parecer tranquilo mientras caminaba hacía la sala donde, se supone, debía estar su padre….esperándolo. Debía verse lo más normal posible, sabía que su padre posiblemente venía a interrogarlo de nuevo. Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más insostenible. Debía respirar profundo y no perder el control…de ninguna forma, su padre lo conocía bien, y era capaz de saber, por el más mínimo moviendo errado, si Malfoy estaba diciendo la verdad o no.

—_Cálmate o arruinarás todo.._— el pomo de la puerta giró con total seguridad, y Malfoy se adentró en la sala con la cabeza en alto, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse corto cualquier resquicio de amabilidad que pudiera existir en el ambiente.

— ¿Dónde estabas, creí que tenías clases —El interrogatorio empezó sin ningún tipo de demora.

—No, después de almuerzo debo cumplir el castigo…

— ¿Qué castigo?—Lucius lo interrumpió sin esperar la respuesta completa de su hijo.

Algo estaba diferente en Lucius y Draco se pudo dar cuenta inmediatamente¿Acaso sabía algo¿Le habían dicho algo de nuevo?.

—Por ir a Hogsmeade… — Nuevamente no alcanzó a terminar.

—Y en eso estabas con Granger en el pasto, veo que te has hecho bastante amigo de ella últimamente…—dejó un breve silencio, mientras lo examinaba con la mirada— espero tu explicación.

—_Acaso… _el castigo.. _nos vio_… debo cumplirlo.. _mientras estábamos en el pasto_… con Granger. — Era lo último que esperaba Malfoy, que su padre lo hubiera visto con Hermione, las ideas se comenzaron a mezclar en su cabeza sin dejarlo pensar con claridad. Por fuera, su rostro no denotaba casi ningún cambio, trataba de mantener la fuerte mirada de su padre, no debía acusarse por ningún motivo.

—Evitan ponerme con Potter…

—No me interesa, esa no fue la pregunta…

—¿Qué supones?... no veo que más quieres que te diga, estaba en el castigo con Granger y listo…—Malfoy trataba de cortar pronto la conversación, su padre lo había visto, y quizás qué cosas le habían contado.

— ¡Vaya la clase de castigos, hasta les queda tiempo de… ¿mirar el cielo?... aunque no pareció que fuera eso lo que miraban… — Si Draco creía que podía mentirle tan descaradamente estaba equivocado, el estaba seguro de lo que había visto, y no le parecía solo una obligación.

—Granger está enamorada de mi, solo estoy dándole un poco de ilusiones… —

— ¿Estás jugando?... no te olvides que es una sangre sucia…

—Y amiga de Potter, creo que esa es la mejor parte, ese cara rajada esta más preocupado de que no le quite a la sangre sucia, que de cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que lo estás haciendo para quitarle la novia a Potter?

—Algo así…

El silencio que prosiguió fue bastante molesto. Draco podía notar que su padre no le había creído ni una palabra, pero no había vuelta atrás, no tenía mucho que hacer si ya los había visto. Era mejor pasar por inmaduro e impertinente, que por traidor. El Sr. Malfoy se acercó de pronto a su hijo, arrancando de forma brusca la distancia que los separaba. Sin alcanzar a reaccionar, el chico recibió la bofetada que su padre le dio.

—Deja de hacer estupideces, o las consecuencias pueden ser muy malas para ti, de Potter nos encargamos nosotros, ya te lo he dicho millones de veces¿qué quieres, que todos crean que eres un traidor?. Espero no tener que volver a repetírtelo —Sin quedarse a escuchar ninguna respuesta, paso por el lado de Draco en dirección a la puerta. — Adiós — La puerta se cerró con un sonido seco.

Ya había pasado. No estaba seguro que su padre le hubiera creído algo. Sus emociones lo traicionaban. El miedo, la desesperación, la amargura, todo parecía pasar de forma rápida sin dejarlo reaccionar. Debía cuidarse… todo se había complicado.

Hermione caminaba pensativa hacia la sala común, después que Malfoy se había retirado del castigo no lo había visto, hubiera querido ir a buscarlo para preguntarle por la visita de su padre, pero sabía que Draco posiblemente no le hubiera dicho nada.

—¡_Fulmen!_— El retrato se comenzó a abrir para dejar el paso libre a la chica, quién se encontró con todo Gryffindor reunido en la sala. El baile se acercaba, y todos parecían contentos, excepto ella, que no lograba contagiarse con la energía que irradiaban todos al recordar el evento. Bueno, al parecer no todos, Harry y Ron eran los otros dentro del lugar que parecían no estar entusiasmados, era mucho más importante vigilar a la castaña. Hermione, por su parte, ni se percató de la forma en que la miraban.

— ¿Ya terminó el castigo? — Ginny se acercó al verla entrar en la sala — No te ves muy contenta¿Qué pasó?.

—Lucius vino a hablar con Draco… lo retiró durante el castigo…

— ¿Y que crees que significa?

—No lo sé, pero nada bueno… no lo he visto desde entonces.

—No te preocupes, está en el castillo. No puede hacer nada aquí adentro —Ginny trataba de calmar a la castaña, se veía bastante afectada, y no era momento de reprocharle su insistente preocupación por el rubio.

—Tienes razón… creo que me voy a recostar un rato, estoy agotada.

— ¿No nos acompañas, estamos jugandosnack explosivo…

—No, voy a descansar un rato, necesito dormir.

El séptimo y último día del castigo había comenzado no como Hermione hubiera esperado. Sus ansias por empezar pronto el castigo, no habían cambiado mucho, pero ahora, aparte de querer verlo, necesitaba ver que estuviera bien.

Cuando la hora había llegado, la chica salió inmediatamente hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, esperaba que Malfoy fuera, si llegaba a faltar… _no, es mejor no pensar en eso_… mientras caminaba podía ver como Juancho aparecía de a poco. Estaba tranquilo, suponía que Hagrid estaba hablándole o ¿_Malfoy? _haciéndole cariño.

Hagrid no estaba por ningún lado. Hermione se detuvo de inmediato, sin que Draco se percatara de su presencia. Se quedó mirándolo durante un rato. El chico estaba parado frente a Juancho, con la cabeza levemente inclinada, dejándole mayor libertad al dragón para que apoyara su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. La delicadeza con la que pasaba sus manos por la piel del animal, era impresionante, casi hipnótica. Verlo ahí parado, tan indiferente a los ojos del resto, tan indefenso a su propia mirada, era desconcertante. Algo andaba mal, lo podía notar en sus movimientos, a veces inseguros, a veces imperfectos. Aún cuando Draco normalmente era experto en esconder sus emociones, e incluso a la chica a veces se le hacía difícil poder verlas, ahora era casi obvio, se lograba percibir la confusión que inundaba a Draco.

—Hola—interrumpió.

—Hola—Draco se alejo lentamente del Dragón, y tomo su escoba para comenzar a limpiarlo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si

— ¿Qué pasó ayer…? no… te vi después de que tu padre te vino a ver. — se acercó unos pasos hacía Draco. No sabía si era la mejor forma preguntar a que se debía la visita del día anterior, pero necesitaba saber que había pasado.

—…

— ¿Qué te dijo?...¿sospecha algo?—suponía que tal vez Draco iba a esquivar el asunto, pero el que no le respondiera, era aún peor.

—…

—Sabes que puedes contar con… _nosotros _… Dumbledore, mientras estés en el castillo no tienes de que preocuparte —Draco había comenzado a limpiar a Juancho, como si no hubiera nadie más ahí. Obviamente el rubio no tenía intensiones de hablar de su padre. La chica tenía que cambiar de tema, pero no sin antes recordarle que no estaba solo, y que la decisión de que bando elegir era de él, y no pasaba por el miedo que tuviera de enfrentar a su padre.—Dumbledore nunca dejaría que algo te pasara estando en el castillo… Sin importar de qué bando seas… Creo que Dumbledore sabe perfectamente quienes de Slytherin son mortífagos, y aún así los defiende como a todos los demás alumnos.

Draco no daba ninguna señal de estar escuchando algo de lo que la castaña le decía, aún así ella sabía que lo hacía, y eso la tranquilizaba, casi nada, pero algo era algo.

El castigo estuvo tenso. No hablaron durante todo el rato, Hermione trató de empezar conversaciones una cuantas veces pero la respuesta del chico era siempre la misma, unos cuantos monosílabos, y luego silencio. Ya habían terminado de limpiar a Juancho, ahora estaban recogiendo los paños y vaciando los baldes, mientras esperaban que llegara Hagrid. Este era el último día de castigo, y no era precisamente como Hermione hubiera deseado. Tal vez no iba poder hablar con el en bastante tiempo…

—El libro…

—Ya lo devolví —cortó Draco — me tengo que ir…adiós…—dejó el último balde en su lugar, y se dirigió al castillo, dejando a Hermione sola.

Hagrid había llegado un rato después que Malfoy se había ido. Mientras lo esperaba, había estado pensando en que habría pasado con Lucius, que Draco estaba tan extraño, pero no había llegado a nada certero. Ahora mientras caminaba en dirección a la sala común, todo era aún más confuso, había estado claramente tratando de evitarla, e incluso había devuelto el libro el solo, evadiendo de esa forma cualquier contacto con ella. No podía entender que le podría haber dicho, aún si estaba sospechando que su hijo lo estaba traicionando¿Qué tenía que ver eso con ella, como para que él de pronto dejara de hablarle, o sea, Malfoy de hace tiempo que temía que su padre supiera algo, y aún así se acercó a ella. Pero ahora, no quería tener nada que ver con ella… _no puede ser solo eso._

—_¡Fulmen!_— La señora gorda dejo el pasó libre para que Hermione se adentrara en un mundo completamente diferente. Toda la sala estaba repleta de entusiastas chicos hablando de la fiesta que se iba a dar en dos días. Era extraño ver como toda esa alegría pasaba a su lado sin afectarla en lo más mínimo. Dejándola sola con la confusión, y el recuerdo de lo que estaba pasando con el rubio. Era inmune a cualquier tipo de felicidad externa al Slytherin.

— ¿Quieres jugar?—preguntó Ginny con el rostro manchado de pintura verde. La cara de la castaña no irradiaba emoción alguna.—¿Qué te pasa?.

Hermione comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido durante el castigo, y sus teorías sobre que podría haber pasado con Draco. Ginny se limitó a escuchar, podía notar la confusión dentro de ella, y el quiebre que seguramente sentía al notar que el chico estaba en problemas, y tal vez peligro.

—Hermione—Comenzó la colorina una vez que la chica había terminado— Malfoy ya tomó una decisión, y no hay nada que puedas hacer a parte de respetarla… Creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo, y de paso tratar de olvidar lo que sientes por él.

—Pero tal vez Lucius…

—Sea como sea —interrumpió Ginny—él debe elegir cual es la mejor forma para cambiarse de bando si quiere, no puedes pretender forzarlo en su decisión. Además no creo que le sea tan fácil dejar a su padre atrás, aunque no lo quieras, esa ha sido su vida siempre. Si el se alejó de ti, debe pensar que es lo mejor. Eso si contamos que alguna vez estuvo cerca, y no que tal vez fueron solo tus ilusiones las que lo hicieron parecer cerca.

Tal vez Ginny tenía razón y Malfoy ya había decidido¿qué más podía hacer, después de todo era su vida, y no debía tratar de hacerla de ella también. Pero, había algo de lo que sí estaba segura, no todo habían sido solo ilusiones de ella. Draco había sido diferente, el sí se había acercado.

---------

Aquí termina el capitulo!. Pobre Herm, eso de enamorarse de Draco la lleva a puro estar sufriendo, pero bueno, el que no se da por vencido siempre obtiene recompensa jeje, esperemos que la de Herm llegue pronto que si no la chica se deprime… si! Ya pronto viene, no hay que desesperarse.

**P.S.:** Disculpas para los que leyeron el capitulo el sabado en la mañana, porque me equivoque en subir el archivo, le faltaban algunas correcciones de palabras. Ahora esta bien.

Por favor, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, que son súper importantes.

Saludos a todos. Adieu!.


	9. Un Baile En Tinieblas

Sorry SORRY, por el atraso!... sé que ha sido demasiado y les agradezco mucho a todos los que están esperando el fic, y no se han olvidado de él en todo este tiempo… y obviamente a todos los que lo lean :D. Esta vez fue solo culpa mía (Amnis Doctus), ya que tuve algunos pequeños problemas con la vida, un poco difíciles de pasar jejej, y no pude con el fic y todo lo demás. Este cap esta escrito en su totalidad por Clavis Insania, y le agradezco mucho también a ella el que haya accedido a redactar todo lo que teníamos, siendo que también estaba con las cosas un poco cuesta arriba. Bueno… de más esta pedirles disculpas por mi resignación a no luchar, y haber dudado mucho en cierto momento. Por lo menos re-leí los reviews y el alma volvió al cuerpo! De verdad que ayudan ehhh, ni se lo imaginan!... era imposible no revivir!.

Gracias a MerodeadoraMartu (ProngsAndMoony), y meiling.animorphs, por seguir leyendo el fic y llevar tanto tiempo dejando sus entretenidos y animosos reviews, y a x-Yrena-x, new kgirl, las nuevas lectoras que dejan reviews, ojala lo sigan leyendo!...

Gracias a todos los que lo leen también y que tal vez no dejan review ¬ ¬

Ojala que ahora los dejen eso si ehhh!...

Bueno, sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten, y a leer!

PS: NO respondemos los reviews de a uno, porque parece que ahora no dejan hacer eso en fanfiction…la verdad es que no cachamos mucho que onda, pero mejor no arriesgarse.

**Capítulo 9: Un Baile En Tinieblas**

Dos tristes días pasaron desde la última vez que había hablado con Draco. Desde entonces cualquier encuentro con el rubio era distante. Al principio lo había buscado, esperando al menos encontrarse con su bella mirada, pero luego de varios desaires en donde el rubio fingió no percatarse de su presencia, desistió.

Y entonces cayó en una horrible red inundada de un caluroso ambiente fiestero, era desesperante, risitas tontas sonaban en todos los pasillos, preguntas como "¿y si mejor me visto de azul?" o "¿ya encontraste pareja?" eran reinas de cualquier conversación en boca de los alumnos. Se preguntaba si además de Malfoy y ella había gente con preocupaciones reales.

Su ánimo bordeaba la depresión. Anhelaba más que nunca la presencia de Draco, necesitaba escuchar su voz aristócrata, sus comentarios desagradables, sentir la mirada gris sobre ella; la plata que custodiaba los secretos del chico, pero que insinuaba siempre la certeza del rubio de saberse deseado por ella... necesitaba sentir que era parte de la vida del rubio y si él ni siquiera la miraba... Como si eso no fuera suficiente tortura, su mente acostumbrada a deducir problemas planteaba una y otra vez las posibles razones de su alejamiento, los peligros que podía estar corriendo el chico, los temas que podría haber hablado con su padre. La incertidumbre no la dejaba dormir

_...Draco..._

—Hermione, mira —Ginny arrastraba tres vestidos muggles, muy rojos. En unas horas sería la gran celebración — ¿cuál es mejor para la fiesta?

La castaña los evaluó con una sola mirada. Uno era muy corto, el otro tenía mucho escote y el tercero era tan apretado como traje de superhéroe.

—Busca una túnica.

—No, tengo ganas de resaltar y tú deberías hacer lo mismo —Hermione sonrió sin ánimo, Ginny le lanzó el vestido corto, animosa y decidida a contagiarla de la fiebre del baile. Había estado tratando de consolarla luego de escuchar sus penas y preocupaciones —Deja de pensar en eso, date un tiempo.

—No es fácil.

—Busca algo lindo que ponerte, porque vamos a ir a esa fiesta y bailaremos y lo pasaremos muy bien.

—Ginny...

—Y debes verte espectacular —caminó con paso decidido y sacó de su cajón un gran recipiente de vidrio lleno de una sustancia azulina que Hermione reconoció como alisador de cabello.

Hermione lo tomó pensativa. De vez en cuando le daban ganas de ir a la dichosa fiesta. Cuando pensaba que no debía dejarse caer, que si Draco se alejaba de ella y no era suficientemente valiente como para contarle lo que le pasaba, era su problema... cuando el despecho podía más que la preocupación.

—Bien —concluyó abriendo el frasco —pero no iré con este vestido.

------

—El baile es la mejor forma para seducir a una chica —Ron se peinaba frente al espejo —Si quieres agarrartea alguien tienes que bailar, Harry.

El moreno se había estado quejando de la fiesta todo el día, quería ir, pero odiaba bailar, había adquirido una verdadera repulsión desde la navidad del cuarto curso.

—También puedo llevarme a alguien a un rincón...

—No es lo mismo. Mientras bailas el calor aumenta, los cuerpos se tocan... —Ron hablaba seriamente como si fuera un experto en el tema —...las hormonas de las chicas se disparan y mueven todo el cuerpo encima de ti, ni siquiera tienes que molestarte en hablar, solo te mueves y ellas se moverán contigo, la música lo hace todo. La euforia aumenta y entre toqueteo y toqueteo, los instintos renacen y termina pasando lo que tiene que pasar.

Harry se sentó amurrado. Así sonaba muy bien, pero él no tenía práctica y no le atraía en lo más mínimo hacer el ridículo en medio de una pista de baile. Todo esto era muy molesto... ¿en qué momento Ron se había convertido en un experto en bailes y chicas?

— ¿Y tú sabes bailar? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Sólo tienes que soltarte y mover el cuerpo al ritmo de la música —se contoneó muy suelto bailándole al moreno para demostrar que sí sabía.

Harry pensó que debió ir a la fiesta en el baño de los prefectos hacia dos meses, era desde ese día, que Ron había adquirido más confianza. Eso y su relación con Lavender.

—Maldición —se puso de pie, odiando su situación —enséñame —dijo sacudiéndose el mal humor, iba a tirar en la fiesta sí o sí.

**­**-------

El Gran Comedor mostraba el aspecto más impresionante que Hermione hubiera visto nunca. La decoración era austera, nada del oro exagerado que siempre lo adornaba. En vez de eso, lucía algunos globos fiesteros y perfectas luces de discoteca. Con esos simples elementos, los elfos habían conseguido un perfecto ambiente juvenil para el baile y los atraques en penumbras.

Al entrar, miradas curiosas la inspeccionaron de pies a cabeza. Llevaba el pelo suelto, al alisarlo, se había extendido hasta más abajo de la cintura, tenía un aspecto suave como verdadera seda y también muy brillante. Apenas había ocupado maquillaje, un poco delineados los ojos y un ligero color claro en los labios era todo lo que había hecho a su rostro. Tampoco había querido usar trajes ostentosos. Luego de haber desechado cualquier vestido rojo que Ginny le mostrara, escogió unos jeans azules del cajón de su amiga. Le quedaban perfectos y se sorprendió de lo genial que se veía con algo más ajustado de lo normal. Finalmente una simple polera sin mangas le cubría el torso, con un escote que mostraba suficiente como para no pasar desapercibida, pero no tanto como para parecer cantante pop. Se había esmerado mucho, porque secretamente esperaba ser notada por Malfoy.

Ginny también estaba usando ropa muggle, llevaba una falda corta roja, botas negras y camiseta negra con hombros descubiertos. Todo adecuadamente revelador y sin que Ron le prohibiera salir de la pieza (aunque no le hubiera hecho caso).

La colorina sonrió al sentirse observada, e ignorando a los nuevos pretendientes, tomó a Hermione del brazo y la arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

— ¡Hey, Hermione! —Harry y Ron se acercaron a las bailarinas —Hola... —ambos se ahorraron los comentarios del aspecto de las chicas, pero ellas se sintieron complacidas al notar la admiración secreta en sus transparentes ojos.

— ¿Hola, no está todo genial? —Comentó Ginny acercándose a ellos para ser escuchada — ¿no trajeron parejas?

—Quedé de juntarme con la mía acá —explicó Ron mirando en todas direcciones para chequear por enésima vez si había aparecido.

—Yo buscaré una ahora —Harry miró también alrededor, ojeaba a las estudiantes para escoger a cual sacaría a bailar... estaba muy ansioso.

Lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos se había acercado simplemente a hablar. Estaban asegurándose de que Hermione no estuviera con Malfoy o cerca de él. No estaban muy preocupados. Luego del incidente de "la serpiente en el cuello de su amiga" se inquietaron a tal punto que empezaron a custodiarla, siguiéndola y acompañándola incluso a la biblioteca, pero conforme pasó el tiempo Draco no pareció querer acercarse y Hermione tampoco a él. Estaban confundidos, pero se dejaban guiar por sus pensamientos más optimistas y esperaban que si algo había pasado o intentado pasar entre los dos, ya se hubiera acabado. Aunque de todas formas preferían mantenerse atentos y por eso, la vigilarían durante la noche.

—Ahí está Rosie! —Y el colorín se alejó entre la multitud.

Harry bailó con sus amigas un tiempo. Mientras lo hacía, escogía con la vista a su próxima pareja de baile y aprovechaba de ensayar los pasos que Ron le había recomendado. Ginny le seguía el juego y por un momento Hermione pensó que algo estaba pasando entre ellos. Pero cuando fueron por jugo a una mesa cercana, una chica aprovechó el receso y se llevó a Harry lejos.

Poco después, Draco entró al comedor. Pansy colgada de su brazo como siempre, seguidos de Crabbe y Goyle como guardaespaldas y el acostumbrado séquito de admiradores slytherins más atrás. Ginny no pudo evitar que Hermione lo viera porque su entrada produjo reacciones en el resto de los estudiantes, admiración o fastidio, como sea era revuelo y Hermione volteó para saber qué hacía tanto alboroto.

_...Draco..._

Draco vistiendo una túnica negra, como siempre. Elegante, no muy ceremoniosa, acorde a la ocasión. Pero llevara lo que llevara, siempre resaltaba entre la gente.

Y no importara lo mucho que las otras casas odiaran a las serpientes, el rubio era el chico más deseado del colegio y por eso, el momento de su aparición era esperado por muchas haciendo que toda la atención recayera en su rubia cabeza.

La alegría abandonó a Hermione. Aunque intentó que no se notara.

--------

La fiesta transcurrió como una ola de calor que intentaba tragarla y derretirla, pero que no podía llegar al frío en su interior. El gran comedor estaba saturado de un aire viciado, caliente y por algunos sectores se podía aspirar el prohibido olor a cigarro. Nadie más que ella lo notaba.

Sobre sus cabezas, en el techo encantado, las estrellas brillaban intensamente en medio de nubes transparentes que viajaban lentas, en silencio, lejanas e inalcanzables; como era para ella el exterior en ese momento. Ginny la acompañaba bebiendo jugo de frutillas. La colorina había rechazado a todos los pretendientes para apoyar a Hermione.

_Ginny..._ había que reconocer que en su afán por animarla luego de que Draco llegara, consiguió un par de veces sacarla de su angustia y hacerla sonreír, incluso dejarse llevar por la música. Pero ya llevaban algunas horas de trasnoche y el ambiente, de baile y celebración, se volvía poco a poco en un carnaval de hormonas efervescentes. A donde se mirara las parejas se besaban. Aunque todavía quedaban algunos meneándose divertidos en medio de la pista al ritmo de las Brujas de Macbeth. Pero no eran suficiente para contagiar de entusiasmo a una adolescente deprimida.

Hermione obligó a Ginny para que aceptara al menos una invitación a bailar. El chico afortunado había sido un guapo moreno de Ravenclaw, alto y con un ritmo envidiable.

Eso le daba tiempo para mirar mas tranquila al resto... Pero como el resto no le importaba lo más mínimo, sus ojos se posaron en Malfoy.

Durante toda la fiesta, apenas había dejado de bailar para tomar algunos jugos refrescantes. Una chica tras otra, Se mostraba adecuadamente sociable y sonreía coqueto a cualquiera que no fuera de Hufflepuff. Para mala suerte del resto, eran las Slytherins quienes tenían derecho sobre él. El chico intentaba dejar en claro que era libre, pero era imposible con Pansy comandando su protección. Ella había sido la gran afortunada de la noche… para pesar de Hermione, era siempre la afortunada; después de todo era de su grupo de amigos, probablemente la chica que mas cerca había estado de él, además de su madre, claro.

Harry y Ron se habían acercado a ella un par de veces, cuando sus parejas estaban en el baño. Los comentarios malignos hacia el rubio fueron las únicas palabras que cruzaron con ella.

—Nunca entenderé, cómo les gusta tanto, es un arrogante... —Apuntó hacia Malfoy con el vaso que se acababa de servir —Mira como se hace de rogar, como la desprecia para meterse con otra —Ginny intentó cambiar la conversación, Hermione no necesitaba que le describieran como Malfoy conquistaba chicas, Pero Harry continuó. — ¿Por qué pasa eso? A diario escucho en los pasillos a todo el colegio quejarse por sus bromas, sus ofensas... ¿nadie recuerda quién es?

—Harry, ya déjalo, no le des importancia —intervino Ginny — ¿tú lo estás pasando bien no?

—Oh, sí —Sonrió Harry, olvidando su misión. Intentaba desacreditar a Draco ante Hermione, en el caso que su acercamiento a él fuera debido a su supuesto atractivo. Él tenía que conseguir, al menos, que notara también lo descarado y maligno que era, no fuera que su amiga terminara como aquellas descabezadas que bailaban con el rubio. Pero el tema de su pareja lo distrajo de su deber —Carol es genial, hemos estado bailando y no me he aburrido ni un instante.

—Ahí viene —Le anunció Hermione esperando de todo corazón, que Carol deseara romance y se lo llevar lejos de ella.

Y así fue, y con Ron lo mismo.

Harry y Ron dejaron la preocupación que habían sentido frente a la posible amistad entre Draco y Hermione cuando vieron que su amiga no mostraba señal de acercarse al rubio, a pesar de que todos sabían que en los bailes, Draco era muy sociable. Eso los dejó libres para dedicarse a lo suyo.

Más tarde, cuando las nubes habían tragado las estrellas y la fiesta llegaba a la recta final, Hermione se sentó a descansar los pies, Ginny había salido al baño para refrescarse, luego de bailar una vez más con aquel chico de Ravenclaw.

Harry estaba en un rincón del Gran Comedor abrazado a su conquista bailando torpemente, era difícil mantener el ritmo cuando su concentración había cambiado de los pies a la lengua. Las manos también hacían lo suyo. Habría sido un gran espectáculo de no ser porque veinte parejas más estaban dando el mismo. A Ron simplemente no se le veía. Probablemente la opción de los jardines, fuera del castillo, le había parecido más apropiada para desatar sus impulsos.

Caminó hacia la puerta decidida a dejar la farsa, ya no se divertiría y no deseaba escuchar a Ginny con palabras de ánimo, No. Quería salir de ahí y caminar hasta su habitación sola. Ginny la entendería.

Dio una última mirada masoquista a un Malfoy "con cuerda para rato" y salió a paso lento, pisadas imperceptibles a pesar de no ser necesarios en ese bullicio.

El rubio fue el único que notó su partida.

Al salir se encontró con un camino de parejas que atracaban en los pasillos, inconscientes del mundo que los rodeaba. Desde ahí la música llegaba a los oídos como un tenue susurro, suficiente para darle ambiente al lugar. Las pequeñas antorchas en las murallas iluminaban muy poco, parecían pensadas para escenarios románticos. Se alejó de aquellas tierras hasta salir de los pasillos comunes que la llevarían a Gryffindor. Había decidido tomar un camino alternativo y así, al doblar una esquina se internó en la oscuridad.

Todavía retumbaban las paredes por el fuerte sonido del comedor, que viajaba incluso hasta ahí. Rozó los dedos en la fría piedra para tantear el camino, conocía el pasillo, solo tomaba precauciones para no chocar con una pared en vez de doblar a la izquierda como debía. Sus ojos se estaban acostumbrando a la oscuridad, desde las altas ventanas la luz nocturna se infiltraba silenciosa.

Esto era lo que ella necesitaba. La paz de paredes sin retratos parlanchines, el acogedor rumor de la música, la frialdad de la noche. Tan gélida como su ánimo.

Había sido tonto ir a esa fiesta. ¿Qué sentido tenía tratar de animarse, hacerse la fuerte si el motivo de su depresión estaba tan cerca de ella? Si todo lo que había hecho era imaginarse que, si la relación de ellos no hubiera cambiado, podría haber estado un buen rato con él, disfrutando del baile y la cercanía. Del ambiente romántico y tal vez... _ya deja de pensar..._

Respiró profundo intentando solo sentir el roce de la pared en sus dedos, quería mantener su mente en blanco, dejar de mortificarse por cosas que no podía cambiar, dejar de pensar... llevaba una carga agotadora desde el ataque a Hogsmeade, día y noche pensando en Malfoy, Primero ingeniándoselas para resolver el acertijo de su salvador, luego para entender sus amenazas, mas tarde para arrancárselo de la cabeza... y del corazón. ¡Y encima con los deberes!... nunca había sentido un cansancio como aquel, estaba agotada no físicamente, sino sicológica y anímicamente. Si tan solo tuviera poción para dormir sin sueños... se tomaría un fin de semana para alejarse de todo... sobre todo de ella misma. Si, eso haría, le pediría un poco a madame Pomfrey, solo debía fingir...

Una manó cortó el aire y le tapó la boca. El terror la invadió de súbito, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, enormes, pero no podía ver a su atacante. Se movió frenética, intentando descubrir a su opresor... esta reacción natural no duró mas que un pestañeo, porque pronto, el aroma mas delicioso que conocía inundó sus sentidos. Se quedó quieta, como si al menor movimiento fueran a asesinarla, pero lo que realmente intentaba era apaciguar el calor que barrió con todos sus pensamientos tristes, y con los alegres también. No podía creerlo, no podía... Al calor, que debía tenerla en un rubor imposible, se sumaron palpitantes golpes en su estómago, y por supuesto el familiar cosquilleo que siempre le venía cuando Draco estaba cerca... y cuando pensaba en él con aires tele novelescos.

El cuerpo de Draco estaba detrás de ella apretado a su espalda. Sellando sus labios con una suave mano y agarrando su cintura con el otro brazo para mantenerla inmóvil en una opresión gentil, que nada tenía que ver con la amenaza de hacía unas semanas.

—Soy yo, no grites —se presentó inocente, Por muy engreído que fuera, no esperaba ser reconocido en medio de la oscuridad.

El aliento tibio de Draco contra su mejilla, era suficiente para que Hermione se fuera a dormir y soñara cuentos maravillosos toda la noche.

Draco bajó la mano de su boca y se separó lentamente de su cintura, como si temiera que saliera corriendo acusándolo de haberla asaltado. Granger volteó a ver la silueta apenas dibujada por la noche. Pero incluso así, Draco era reconocible. La nívea piel aparecía fantasmagórica desde la oscuridad, y el cabello brillaba también pálido, como algo que no era real, que no estaba ahí, pero que podía ser percibido por un ojo experto. Apenas veía los movimientos de sus ojos plata, pero era suficiente para perderse en ellos. ¿Qué importaba mirarlo así, era muy difícil que él la notara prendida de su imagen. Y estaban solos...

Estaban solos...

— ¿Qué pasa? —susurró ella, imitando el tono que antes usara el rubio.

— ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Hermione no contestó. Estaba hinchada de felicidad, escuchaba en Draco ese tono familiar que había adoptado con ella durante el castigo. Ahora estaba completamente segura de que era culpa de Lucius su lejanía..._Le agrado..._ Y se estaba arriesgando mucho al desobedecerlo, al estar ahora con ella... _¿cuánto le agrado?... _Había dejado a las bailarinas en el Gran comedor para bailar con ella _...¿me querrá?..._ Y ahora estaban en un momento perfecto, solos, juntos... y sin luz para notar las reacciones trasparentes en sus ojos miel, cada vez que lo mirara, que lo sintiera cerca...

Como ahora, que Draco daba un paso sin esperar mas la respuesta y siguiendo el ritmo calmado de la pieza que apenas flotaba en el silencio, le tomaba la cintura y la invitaba a mecerse lentamente.

Por primera vez, Hermione no tuvo nada que decir, como si nunca hubiera conocido las palabras. Se dejó guiar, flotando, con su mano posada en la de él, concentrando todos sus sentidos en el encuentro con su piel, con su presencia. Otra ola nerviosa la recorrió cuando la mano en su espalda se movió ligera hacia arriba y la presionó acercándola a él.

¿Podía contener tantas emociones un solo cuerpo¿Cuánto soportaría de esta deliciosa tortura antes de desplomarse, de gritar... o de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas? Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro sonriendo y jugó con sus largos dedos. Tan suaves...

En la oscuridad todo lo demás parecía ausente, inexistente e infinito a la vez, el tiempo se había acabado, los miedos, las presiones... solo el sonido de sus pasos ligeros era escuchado por ambos. Ignoraban la melodía que aún sonaba en la fiesta, el ritmo sandunguero no les afectaba, no existía.

Draco bajó la cabeza para sentir en su rostro el cabello de Hermione y la apretó otro poco. Y ella en respuesta cambio su mano del hombro hasta el cuello, luego el rostro y finalmente el cabello.

Probablemente bailaron tres piezas, Hasta que el ritmo de la música dejó de percibirse apareciendo entonces bruscamente el silencio.

La fiesta había acabado. Y ahora se llenaría de estudiantes intentando huir de la vuelta a sus casas.

Draco se alejó entonces, con él la magia del baile, el calor, la paz y algo del alma de Hermione.

Al buscarse las miradas supieron que no era necesario hablar. Draco simplemente tenía que irse.

Deseaba abrazarlo, decirle que lo amaba, besarlo con toda la pasión que su ser le pedía, pero no hizo nada. Dio un paso hacia atrás permitiéndole partir. No sabía porqué lo hacía, porqué dejaba que todo lo que deseaba se fuera lejos... quien sabe cuando volvería a hablar con él...

Y se sintió perdida. Ahora todo sería insípido para ella, privado de sentido. Estaba desnuda... vacía.

Pero Draco le besó la mejilla, los suaves labios aligeraron el toque y con increíble suavidad avanzaron por la piel de la chica hasta detenerse en un roce dulce cerca de sus labios, y se alejó acariciándole el mentón.

Hermione todavía lo veía estática cuando dobló la esquina. Solo al no verlo más recobró el movimiento y dio un pequeño saltito incapaz de soportar la oleada de emociones que ese beso desató en ella.

Caminó decidida hasta la sala común. Todo lo que sintió que le arrebataba la partida de Draco fue devuelto con ese beso y aunque al mismo tiempo le entregaba mas dolor y angustias, la felicidad era tan grande que era imposible no ignorar el malestar.

Llegó a su pieza corriendo, reviviendo una y otra vez la exquisita sensación, riendo sola, llena de cosquillas y nervios. Se acostó lo más rápido que pudo para evitar hablar con alguien, deseaba estar sola, disfrutar de ese momento el mayor tiempo posible y no soportaría preguntas tontas de parte de sus compañeras de cuarto, o de Ginny... si ella se enteraba la retaría y le diría que Draco jugaba con ella y... _...¿Draco quería darme un beso?... Draco quería..._ Rió bajito tapada con las frazadas, mientras escuchaba como la primera adolescente entraba en la habitación… Ya era de mañana.

En la sala común de Slytherin reinaba un tenso silencio. La mayoría de los estudiantes cuchicheaba en pequeños grupos, en vez de ir al Gran Comedor, como era de costumbre a la hora del desayuno.

Draco se levantó perezoso. No había conseguido dormir bien, los remordimientos corroían su mente asegurándole que no había obrado bien, era enervante.

Lentamente salió de su cama, todavía perdido en sus pensamientos, confundido con todo lo que le pasaba, con todas las decisiones que debía tomar y que seguía aplazando, confundido también por todas las acciones del último tiempo que parecían inevitables, como si ya no tuviera control sobre su persona. Entonces, notó que estaba solo en la habitación.

Una ola de pánico nubló su vista, la culpa de saberse traidor demoliendo sus nervios... ¿Por qué Crabbe y Goyle no lo estaban esperando como siempre? Nunca, en todos sus años escolares habían salido de la sala sin él.

_...Tal vez fueron a la cocina, no es extraño que después de una fiesta obliguen a los elfos a que les den la comida que sobra. Tonto. No seas paranoico..._

La visión de Hermione en la oscuridad le asaltó seguido de una nueva oleada de culpa. Tenía un terrible presentimiento, pero siempre podía ser simplemente... _culpa_. Se levantó dispuesto a averiguar donde se habían metido sus incondicionales amigos.

..._...¿Porqué Pansy no ha venido a verme?..._

No se molestó en cambiarse el pijama, simplemente salió hasta la sala común, necesitaba comprobar lo antes posible que era víctima de un ataque de remordimientos, que todo estaba normal.

Pero al poner un pie en la sala común, la realidad se mostró todo lo anormal que podía. Los estudiantes interrumpieron sus conversaciones para dirigir toda su atención a él. El sudor frío se hizo patente en su espalda cuando reconoció a sus partidarios con cabezas gachas luego de haberle mirado furtivamente al entrar. Apenados, avergonzados... no podía adivinarlo. También notó con espanto sonrisas malvadas clavándose en él, las miradas airosas de sus enemigos.

Uno que otro murmullo se escuchó en la sala porque nadie se atrevía a levantar la voz. Divisó a sus gorilas, cerca de un sillón mirándolo asustados, Y a Pansy salir de la habitación. Estaba... ¿llorando?.

Caminó erguido hacia la jarra con jugo que estaba en la mesa, a su paso los chicos se apartaban como si tuviera una enfermedad mortal y contagiosa, incluso quienes le adoraban se hacían a un lado. Esto iba más allá de haber sido visto con Hermione, o de haber perdido puntos por alcoholizar el ponche. Sabía lo que pasaba, pero no se atrevía a darle un nombre.

—Drac... —Un alumno de quinto trató de hablarle, pero su amigo lo alejó del rubio al instante, visiblemente asustado.

Malfoy no se detuvo, sirvió su vaso, tomó un sorbo, retrocedió con orgullo por el mismo camino que lo había llevado hasta allí y salió de la vista de sus compañeros.

—Draco... —susurró Crabbe al entrar junto a Goyle a la pieza, ambos habían escapado de la sala común con el mal pretexto de abrigarse.

—Qué ocurre —preguntó secamente, sin medir el tono de su voz como lo hacían sus compañeros.

Goyle se acercó a él como un relámpago y agachándose, como si así pudiera evitar ser visto con Malfoy, habló.

—Nos han dicho... —dudó en continuar, pero la mirada gris era tan exigente, que no pudo hacer más que terminar lo que había empezado —...que tú, has traicionado a... a...

— ¿Quién lo ha dicho? —Apuró impaciente, la sangre parecía haberse vaciado de sus venas.

—él... que-que no debe... —tartamudeó Crabbe que también se había acercado, miraba hacia la puerta de vez en cuando rogando porque nadie entrara.

Draco sintió un fuerte mareo, su realidad se quebraba, su doble juego había llegado a su destino, a lo que tanto temía... no iba a haber salida. El autocontrol lo abandonó y sus dos amigos pudieron sentir la respiración agitada del rubio, como si el aire se fuera de sus pulmones y estos estuvieran aspirándose a si mismos...

— ¿Es cierto? —El rostro redondo de Goyle se desplomó —Draco... —se golpeó la frente varias veces, nunca había sido muy brillante, pero sabía perfectamente cual sería el final de su amigo ahora. Había tenido la esperanza de que todo fuera un error, un mal sueño, pero ahora...

— ¿Quién les ha dicho a ustedes? —preguntó el rubio con un hilo de voz.

—Nuestros padres, recibimos una carta, nos han ordenado alejarnos de ti, no hablarte...

—Váyanse entonces —les ordenó mientras se esforzaba por reconstruir su compostura recién astillada.

—Draco, no solo nosotros recibimos cartas... —Crabbe continuó hablando, no podía irse. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a obedecer las órdenes del más fuerte (en este caso sus padres), Draco tenía que saber.

—Quieren que estés solo... —Acotó Goyle, tan atormentado como su amigo.

—Lo sé, no importa, váyanse o los demás los acusarán.

Los vidriosos ojos de Crabbe desaparecieron de su vista cuando volteó hacia la puerta.

—Escóndete... —le aconsejó Goyle, arrugando la frente, haciendo un esfuerzo por darle una idea que pudiera ayudarlo.

—No —respondió secamente Malfoy, mucho más compuesto a pesar de saber lo que esto significaba y a pesar de la emoción que sentía al ver que sus amigos comúnmente cobardes derribaban las reglas de supervivencia por él —...no servirá de nada que me esconda.

Goyle le dio una última mirada antes de alejarse. Salió con los puños apretados, deseando golpear muy, muy fuerte a alguien, a cualquiera.

Crabbe lo miró con pesar.

Draco moriría muy pronto.

---------------o--------------------

o--------------------------------o

O.o Aquí termina el capitulo, esperamos que es haya gustado, y obviamente que dejen sus muy esperados y necesarios reviews!...:D

Ke estén muy bien, y ke les vaya bien en sus clases y todo!...

Adieu!


End file.
